Love Aided By A Locket
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: During one of their daily run ins, Usagi drops the locket that Tuxedo Kamen gave her. Mamoru sees it and becomes suspicious.
1. Default Chapter

_ To Princess Destiny, one of the best authors whose work I've ever read, thanks so much for the story ideas!! ^_^ _

**_Love Aided by A Locket _**

Chapter 1 >> 

Usagi with Sailor Moon's locket? 

"Argh!! I'm late AGAIN!!" came the shrill shriek as Tsukino Usagi ran from her home, school bag clutched in her hand. 

Chuckling, her mother turned back to where she had been preparing breakfast. Usagi would never chance – she would always be late, no matter what it was for. Probably her own wedding! 

Racing down the street, Usagi chomped on a piece of toast. _Why can't I be on time at least once?_ she berated herself as she ran toward school. 

Crashing into someone – AGAIN – Usagi began to bow quickly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried. 

There was a familiar, mocking laugh. "Odango Atama, I didn't think I'd run into YOU here. Shouldn't you be in school? Oh, wait, you're always late." 

Glaring at him, Usagi kicked away the now dirty piece of toast she had been eating and clutched the handle of her bag to keep from hitting her arch enemy. "That's none of YOUR business, Chiba!" 

"Oh really? I think it is. After all, you're always crashing to me. Can't you be a little more original, Odango?" 

Snorting at his rude manner, Usagi picked up the articles that had spilled from her bag. "If you must know, my alarm clock is broken. Now, I have to go or I'll get detention AGAIN!" 

Expecting another insult, Usagi looked at him in question. Why wasn't he insulting her like usual? Mamoru's attention was riveted onto the locket that Usagi held. It looked familiar… Just like the one that he – as Tuxedo Kamen – had given to Sailor Moon. But how would Usagi have it? 

"Er… Mamoru?" 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, smirking at her. "Shouldn't you go before you're even later, Odango Atama?" 

She gasped, realizing the truth in his words. "Eep! Miss H is gonna kill me!" 

~*~*~

Sipping his coffee, Mamoru frowned. How had Usagi gotten the locket that he had given to Sailor Moon? Or… had it really been that locket? Maybe it wasn't – maybe it only LOOKED like it. It could happen… Right? 

"Mamoru? You've been pretty quiet today… Is something wrong?" 

He glanced at Motoki, frowning. "Huh? No, nothing wrong… Just thinking about something that happened this morning." 

"And what would that be?" 

Mamoru rolled his eyes. Motoki had always liked sticking his nose into other people business, and this was no different. "Forget it, Motoki, I'm not telling you." 

"Ahh… So it's a girl." 

The knowing tone in Motoki's voice irked Mamoru – mostly because he was right. It was a girl, but not any girl. Odango Atama – Mamoru's arch enemy! If only he could just get her out of his mind… But still, there was that nagging little suscpicion about the locket… What if she HADN'T gotten it at some antique store? Where else would she have gotten it? As far as he knew, it was one of a kind. So what was Usagi doing with the locket he had given Sailor Moon? 

"Mamoru? Hello? Ah, I knew it was a girl!" 

Rolling his eyes, Mamoru sighed. "Motoki, why does it always have to be? Couldn't I just be lost in thought – NOT about a woman?" 

"Maybe… But I doubt it!" 

The bell over the door chimed and they both looked to see Usagi entering, followed by the red head. Naru, Mamoru thought. The red head looked kind of nervous, glancing around as if she expected to be attacked at any moment. 

"Naru, calm down!" Usagi said. "Your mom's jewelry store has nothing to do with you." 

"Jewelry store?" Motoki asked as the two girls sat down nearby. 

Usagi looked over, shrugging. "Naru's mom's jewelry store was robbed last night. They got away with almost half a million dollars' worth of jewels!" 

"Why wasn't it on the news?" Motoki asked, frowning in concern. 

Naru sighed. "Mama doesn't want that kind of publicity." 

_Could that locket be from the jewelry store?_ Mamoru wondered. _No, Naru's mother sells expensive stuff – rubies, emeralds, diamonds. She wouldn't carry something as cheap as that locket. Although… The locket is anything BUT cheap to the princess. At least… I think so._

Mamoru's thoughts – past and present – were jumbled together. Sometimes he wasn't sure what was going on – was the princess really calling to him? Or was he just hallucinating? 

"Mamoru, what do you think?" 

"Huh?" 

Motoki's question had flown right over his head. Sighing, the arcade owner repeated, "Maybe Naru's mother should tell the police. They can catch the ones who robbed the store." 

"Yeah, maybe." 

~*~*~

That night, Usagi sat on her bed, brushing her hair. What would Naru and her mother do? The robbers had cleaned them out – they had nothing! Would the jewelry shop be put out of business because of this latest fiasco? It had better not be… How else would Naru and her mother earn money – make a living? 

Sighing, Usagi ran the hairbrush through her golden hair, letting her thoughts drift. Hearing a noise, she looked up and gasped. "T-Tuxedo Kamen!" she cried. 

He looked at her, frowning slightly. "I know you, Tsukino Usagi. Now tell me why you have the locket I gave to Sailor Moon." 

Gasping, Usagi stared at him. How did he know?! 

* * *

Anyone like it? Please review. 


	2. Usagi Are you okay? aka Tuxedo Kamen re...

**

_Love Aided By A Locket_

**

Chapter 2 >> 

Usagi... Are you okay? 

Staring at the masked man in front of her, Usagi gulped. "H-how did you know I have the locket?" 

He smirked. "I know a lot of things about you, Tskuino Usagi-san. Like the fact that your arch nemesis is Chiba Mamoru, and you are very clumsy. That what you lack for in grace and style, you fail to make up with your eating habits. Eating whatever's placed in front of you, you're like a cow! You certainly don't eat like the rabbit you were named after! You can't walk a block without falling down or whining about some insignificant thing. All of that I know. What I don't know, however, is how you came to have the locket that I gifted to Sailor Moon." 

Usagi sighed, digging through her purse until she held it up. "This? If you want it back, you can have it… But I really did like having something from you." She paused, biting her lip. "I mean, something that you had owned before… And, anyway, I didn't know that it was Sailor Moon's! I-I found it in the park." 

He frowned. "The park? So… Sailor Moon didn't want it?" Wincing, he reached out to take it. "If she didn't want it, then why do I care so much?" was the whisper that reached Usagi's ears as he turned, leaping from the window. 

"Wait!" she called, but he was already gone. Frowning, she let her hand drop from where she had reached out to him. How had he known where she lived -- and that she had the locket? 

~*~*~

"Usagi-chan?" 

Looking up, she smiled at Makoto. "Hai." 

The brunette held out her lunch. "You want something to eat?" 

Shaking her head, Usagi twisted her hands together nervously. "No thanks. I'm… not really hungry." 

Naru, who had just walked up, laughed. "Usagi-chan not hungry? Quick, someone call the paramedics!" 

Usagi's slight, forced smile faded as she looked at Naru. "Are… Are you quite finished?" she whispered sadly. "I know I'm clumsy and I eat a lot, but… Does everyone hate me for that? I can't help who I am…" 

Tuxedo Kamen's words last night had affected her far more than she had let on when he had uttered them in such an uncaring manner. Was he truly so cold when he wasn't in battle? "Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked, concerned with her friend. "Are you sure you're all right? You seem especially down today… Is everything all right?" 

The blonde girl nodded. "Everything's fine, Mako-chan. I'm just… tired, I guess." 

Rising to her feet, she forced a smile and told them she was going to seek out Umino for some 'advice.' As the girl walked away, Makoto frowned and shared a glance with Ami, who had arrived moments earlier. What was going on with Usagi? 

~*~*~

Sitting in the arcade, Usagi smiled shyly at Motoki. "Come on, Usa, please eat!" he said endearingly with a little smile. "We don't want you getting sick." 

She blushed. "Motoki-oniisan, I couldn't… People already tell me I eat too much." 

"Oh, is Odango Atama finally listening to someone's advice?" came a voice. 

Stiffening, Usagi turned and glared at Mamoru. "What do you want?" she growled. "If you must know, I already had a visit from your 'friend' last night. And, yes I know he was sent by you because you're the only who knows that I have that locket." 

He blanched in surprise, staring at her. "And just what makes you so sure I sent anyone to see you? Why on earth would I do a stupid thing like that?" Mamoru laughed. "It's not like a guy would go out of his way to see you or something. So what's the deal? Did a guy dump you or something and you need an excuse for why you're so down so your friends won't know the truth?" 

She glared at him. "No, a guy did not dump me. For your information, they mean nothing to me. Even if a man DID dump me, it would not affect me thus, because he would not have been my true soul mate were he stupid enough to dump me." 

Mamoru stared at her. Was she for real? Since when did Usagi talk like that, have such intelligence behind her words? He glanced at Motoki, who just shrugged. "Usagi-chan…" he said slowly. "I didn't know you felt that way. Is something wrong -- I mean really? If so, I'd like to help you out…" 

She looked at him skeptically. "Help me? You?" Usagi laughed. "Why would you do that? You don't even like me." 

He shrugged. "I could never turn away someone in need. So, tell me, what's going on? Anything I can help with?" 

Usagi sighed. "I've just had someone that I looked up to insult me… I mean, sure, everybody else says I'm clumsy and eat too much. It doesn't bother me. But when he said it…" She shook her head. "It hurt so bad." 

Mamoru frowned. Could she be talking about who he thought she was talking about? But why would she care about Tuxedo Kamen's opinion? She shook her head, as if to clear it. "Why am I telling you this? You'll just find a way to insult me and twist around my words…" Getting up from her seat, she picked up her purse. "Bye, Motoki-oniisan." 

As the girl left the arcade, Mamoru stared after her with a frown upon his face. Had Tuxedo Kamen's words truly upset her like this? 

~*~*~

Sitting in her bedroom at her desk, Usagi threw down her pen. She had attempted to do some homework, but it was so hard! How was she expected to do it when she didn't understand it? She wanted to change, though, for Tuxedo Kamen. Although he didn't know that she was Sailor Moon, she wanted to be the best that she could be for him. So if, in the future, he did decide that he liked her. "Usagi-chan!" 

Looking up, she saw Luna, her bright eyes shining in the darkness. "There's an attack at Rei's temple. Mars is fighting alone, she needs backup!" 

"Right!" 

~*~*~

"Fire Soul!" 

Once again, the attack was ineffective against the fire-breathing dragon-like youma. That old saying "fight fire with fire" was all wrong, in Mars' opinion. If it were true, the monster should have been dead by now; or at least weakened! "Shabon Spray!" 

The attack froze the stream of fire that had been headed straight for Mars. "You disturb a girl during her study time! For that, I cannot forgive! I am Sailor Mercury!" 

Mars smiled. Water was good against fire… Maybe they had a chance to win now! But where were Jupiter, Venus, and Sailor Moon? Weren't they coming? "Supreme Thunder!" 

"Crescent Beam!" 

The Senshi had arrived! "Moon Tiara Action!" 

Finally, the youma was beaten. Mars frowned, looking at her companions. "Does anyone think that was a little too easy after you guys arrived?" 

Moments after she spoke, a dark dome closed around them. Screaming, Sailor Moon latched onto Jupiter's arm. "What's going on?!" 

"Well, well, Sailor senshi. You foolishly stepped right into my trap!" 

"Zoisite!" they all cried. 

The effeminate man smirked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Kunzite-sama was kind enough to lend me his power so I might create this dome to trap all of you. It will continue to grow smaller and smaller until all of you are swallowed up by its' dark energy. No one can save you now!" 

What could they do? The Senshi were trapped… Wailing, Sailor Moon cried, "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, where are you? I don't care if you called me a crybaby or a klutz… Just get me out of here!" 

In a nearby tree, the masked hero frowned. 'When did I say that to her?' he wondered. Shrugging, he decided to bide his time until he could rescue the five Senshi… 

"You'll die soon!" came Zoisite's voice again before he disappeared in a shower of rose petals. 

"Fire Soul!" 

"Supreme Thunder!" 

Both attacks were absorbed by the force field's dark energy. "What do we do now?" Venus asked anxiously. 

Scanning the dome with her computer, Mercury frowned. "There's a weak spot on the base -- the right side! But someone has to hit it from the outside for it to get rid of this dark power!" 

That was the opportunity Tuxedo Kamen had been looking for. Throwing a rose at the place Mercury had spoken of, he smiled thankfully as the dome disappeared, leaving five bewildered Senshi. "What…?" Jupiter wondered. 

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Mars cried out, seeing the rose embedded in the pavement of the shrine's sidewalk. 

He said nothing as he sunk away into the shadows, seeing a hurt look on Sailor Moon's face as she stared at the ground, away from the rose he had thrown. For once, she didn't call out or look for him. Had he truly hurt her somehow? 

~*~*~

Makoto looked at Usagi with concern. They sat in the arcade, each of them with a milkshake in front of them. The girl had barely said two words since they had arrived. Sighing, Usagi felt the absence in her pocket strongly where usually Tuxedo Kamen's locket was. Why had he taken it? Did he truly distrust her so? 

"Usagi-chan, are you all right?" Ami asked, looking up from the book she had been reading. "You seem distracted." 

"What? No, I'm fine," she said quickly. "Just thinking." 

Everyone looked up as someone cleared their throat. "Usagi-chan, can I talk to you?" 

Usagi stared at Mamoru as he stood there. What did he want? To gloat about something, probably… Wait, had he just called her by her name and not 'Odango Atama'? Rising, to walked to the corner with him and waited for him to speak. 

* * *

_It's late, so this chapter probably isn't too good. Does anyone want me to continue this story? If nobody responds (by that, I mean reviews) then I won't continue... _

If anyone wants to be informed when I update any of my stories or to discuss them, join my Yahoo! group at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/MoonBunny_Stories 


	3. Loving Emotions

**

Love Aided By A Locket

**

Chapter 3 >> 

Loving Emotions 

Usagi gulped, looking at Mamoru. What did he want? "What do you want?" she asked. "To gloat about something? Call me a crybaby; what?" 

He frowned. "No, Usagi-chan, I'm not going to say any of that stuff," he said slowly. "The truth is... Look, I know I've said a lot of rude things to you, but... I really don't mean it. You're... a really nice girl, and anybody who thinks you should change is wrong. They don't deserve you." 

She smiled slowly. "You really mean that? Th-that people should really like me for who I am? Not... wanting me to change for their own selfish reasons?" 

He nodded. "Usagi-chan, what others say shouldn't have any bearing on what you do - on who you are. They know nothing of who you truly are inside. Not unless you let them in. Anyone who can be considered your firend... is truly lucky." 

Usagi's eyes shimmered with an undefined emotion as she looked at him. "Truly? My friends are lucky?" 

"Very." 

There was complete silence between the two for a few moments as they shared a look full of emotions that they had not know were there before - love, longing, want. Usagi felt a shock in her system. Was... Mamoru her soul mate? But that didn't seem right! He had always insulted her... Hurt her... How could he be the one she was destined to love forever? 

Shaking his head, Mamoru tried to sort out his feelings. If his suspicions were true, and Usagi turned out to be Sailor Moon, then there would be no problem with him feeling this way. But if he wasn't right, then this would be betraying the Moon Princess. And he couldn't do that! Couldn't betray the one who had always been there for him in his dreams! 

"Usagi-chan, are you okay?" 

She shook her head, blinking in confusion as she looked at Makoto. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Um, I'm fine." 

Makoto's dark green eyes traveled to Mamoru. "What were you guys talking about?" 

Smirking, Mamoru said, "I'll let Odango tell you." As he moved away, Makoto looked at Usagi for an answer. 

There was a slight frown on the blonde's face. So Mamoru didn't want her friends to know about this odd 'connection' that had been between them for a few moments? "Oh, it was nothing," she stuttered slowly. "Just Mamoru wanted to... umm... tease me, you know." 

She blushed slightly, not sure if Makoto would believe her or not. "Ohh..." Makoto said slowly. "He's always teasing you... Why do you put up with it? If I were you, I'd just punch him!" 

Usagi blushed slightly. Not at Makoto's words, but about the lie she had told. For once, Mamoru had been nice to her, and it was obvious that he didn't want her friends to know! But what was his reason for hiding this new aspect of their relationshp? Embarrassment? Fear? 

"Usagi-chan, you ready to go to the mall?" Rei asked as the others came up. 

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure..." 

As she left the arcade with her friends, Usagi's thoughts remained centered on Mamoru. What had been his reason for this odd change? Perhaps it had something to do with Tuxedo Kamen being at her house the other night...? 

~*~*~

The pale face of the moon hung over the treetops as Tuxedo Kamen crouched in the tree outside of Usagi's window. It had been over an hour since all of the lights had been extinguished inside, and he assumed it would b safe to enter. Carefully, he opened the window and slipped inside. Straightening, he was at once thankful for the dark tuxedo that hid him in the shadows. "I was wondering if you would come." 

He gasped. "You... were expecting me?" 

"Of course... Tuxedo Kamen, why has your friend been so kind to me today? It's not like him; he's usually insulting or teasing me. Did you say something to make him act that way?" 

Tuxedo Kamen stiffened. "My... friend?" 

"Mamoru," she snapped. "Don't play dumb with me, Tuxedo Kamen. Why is all of this going on? You, taking my locket. Figuring out that I had it. And how are you friends with that jerk, Mamoru?!" She paused. "Why are you here again, anyway?" 

He hesitated. In the lull of conversation, Usagi could hear him moving around. She silently cursed the darkness that kept the handsome man from her view. What was he doing? "You shouldn't suspect me of anything wrong, Usagi. Is it wrong to like you; to want to get to know you better?" came his soft voice right behind her ear. 

She gasped, feeling his hot breath on her ear. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, his presence making her nervous. 

"Don't you know by now?" he growled, kissing her ear. "I hunger for you. There's not a moment that I can't get you out of my mind." 

Usagi gulped, having never heard words like that directed toward her. Sure, she had heard things like that in movies; read it in books, but she had never thought that someone would say that to her! And especially not... Tuxedo Kamen... 

"Yield to me," were the words growled in her ear. "Let me love you." 

Surrending, Usagi took him in her arms. The darkness hid his face from her view, even when he removed his mask so that he could have better access to her body. 

~*~*~

Dawn was just slinking over the treetops as he slipped the mask back on with his back to the sleeping girl in the bed, readying himself to leave. "Tuxedo Kamen?" she whispered. 

He turned back, smiling down at the bleary-eyed blonde who looked thoroughly loved. "I've gotta go," he murmured. "It's dawn. People will be waking up soon." 

Usagi smiled up at him. "You stayed with me all night... I love you." 

The man paused, looking at her impassively, before he smiled slowly. "And I love you." Pressing a kiss on her lips that were already bruised from the previous night, he turned and exited through the window. A dreamy smile on her face, Usagi sank back into the warm bed, rolling over into the spot he had just vacated, inhaling his scent. It didn't even occur to her that she would have to face the others and keep this a secret. It would be their little secret. 

Leaving Usagi's house, Mamoru couldn't help but feel a little guilty. After all, he still wasn't truly sure if Usagi and Sailor Moon were the same person. The locket didn't prove anything... Right? So why had he slept with Usagi when he still wasn't sure if she was his true soul mate or not? 

~*~*~

Entering the arcade, Usagi attempted to pull up the collar of her shirt to hide the love bites that Tuxedo Kamen had left there. Hadn't he thought of the "morning after" when she would need to conceal their relationshp? 

"Usagi-chan, where were you last night? We kept trying to get you on the communicator," Minako said. "Ami-chan found something on her computer that might be interesting." 

Usagi slipped into the seat beside Minako. "Really? What was it?" 

Everyone looked expectantly at Ami, who pulled out her laptop and logged on-line with her wireless modem. Her hands flew over the keys as she entered a number of various things that Usagi couldn't follow. Finally she stopped on a webpage entitled "One Thousand Years Ago: Was There Life On The Moon?" Underneath the bright heading, it said, "Sources say that there very well could have been life on the moon over a millennia ago. Not the sterotypical 'little green men' and not even simply fungi. No, they are believed to be similiar to ourselves in everything but culture and language. From the many myths that have been told around the world, it is believed that there was a royal family that presided over everyone. It is said that upon their foreheads were a royal symbol that marked them as part of the monarchy: a crescent moon symbol that would glow in times of stress, great pain, or when they called upon their powers. 

"These powers were indeed magical, coming from an object believed to be some sort of legendary mystical crystal. It was said that even a select few had the power to heal with a single touch. Is all of this just legend; myth? Or is there truly something behind these outrageous claims of life on the moon - and perhaps even other planets?" 

Usagi looked at Ami. "Do people really believe in the Silver Millennium?" 

The blue-haired genius shrugged. "Most likely not. Many of these 'legends' come from tribes in the wilds of Africa, and South America, even the Native Americans. You know, the ones who were considered 'heathen,' and their beliefs were seen as 'wrong.' It's highly unlikely that anyone would believe anything they say. So I believe we're still safe." 

Nodding, Usagi twisted her hands together nervously. Would her and Tuxedo Kamen's relationship be threatened if the world found out about the Silver Millennium? She hoped not, because that would destroy her feeble hope in the future; in *anything.* Glancing up as the automatic doors opened, Usagi blushed slightly at the sight of Mamoru. How could she face him, after what she had done with his friend last night? 

Midnight blue eyes caught sight of the blonde girl in the booth with her friends. Studying her from head to toe, he smiled slightly. She had opted to wear jeans and a loose-fitting T-shirt, most likely to hide the love bites he had purposely left upon her skin. He had been marking her as his; possessing her. No one could refute his claim upon her now, even though Usagi heself wasn't aware that it had been Mamoru whom she had made love to only the night previous. 

Smirking, he wondered idly whether or not she had told her friends about their "encounter" last night or not. Studying them as he moved to a seat at the counter, he decided that, no, she had not told her friends. After all, would she really risk such embarrassment? Ridicule from her friends; envy? Looking at them, he was shocked that he hadn't realized it before. It was plain to see that her small group of her friends made up the Sailor Senshi. The newest addition, Minako, was most clearly Sailor Venus; formely known as Sailor V. Rei, the firey priestess, was Mars, and the shy girl known as Ami was obviously the warrior of Mercury. The only one left, Makoto, was also very plainly identified as Sailor Jupiter. How could he have been so blind not to have noticed it before? 

"If you want to talk to her, then just over there." 

Mamoru looked up in surprise at the unexpected words. "Huh?" 

Motoki smirked, wiping down the counter with a rag. "Do you really think I hadn't noticed? Come on, man, it's obvious you're totally sprung on Rei!" 

A laugh escaped Mamoru's lips. "You're way off base, Motoki." His gaze traveled back to the girl who now his lover. He ignored the fact that what they had done last night would be illegal in the eyes of the law and concentrated instead on the love he felt for her; the love that he had shown her last night. Her laughter rang across the arcade, sounding like the tinkling of silver bells as she showed her amusement. A soft smile spread over Mamoru's face before he even noticed it. How he would love to make her laugh! 

"If I'm 'way off base,' then why are you looking at Rei-chan like the sun rises and sets with her?" came Motoki's mocking voice. 

Mamoru's head came around to pin him with a piercing stare. "Rei-chan means nothing to me," he growled angrily. "If you can't see that, then you're more blind than I thought you were." 

Blinking in surprise, Motoki stared at his friend. "Err... Right..." 

Shaking his head, Mamoru said, "Get me a cup of coffee, would ya? I have to get home and study for a test tomorrow." 

Nodding, the sandy-blonde man did as requested. Coming back, though, as he set the steaming styrafoam cup in front of Mamoru, he commented, "Why're you studying today? I thought you would've done all of it last night. Isn't that what you usually do?" 

Mamoru shrugged, taking a careful sip of the coffee. "Usually. I was... umm... busy last night, though, so I couldn't." 

As the man left the arcade, Motoki frowned in wonder. What had kept Mamoru so occupied that he couldn't study like he usually did? 

Out of the corner of her eye, Usagi saw Mamoru leaving the arcade. He hadn't stayed long. Had something else comandeered his attention? "Motoki!" Rei called, grabbing his attention. As the man came over, she asked, "Why was Mamoru in such a hurry?" 

The man shrugged. "He has to study for a test." 

Sighing, Rei looked at the doors where Mamoru had just walked through. "I wish he had stayed longer... I love seeing him." 

Chuckling, Motoki said, "I think he likes you too, Rei." 

A smile spread over her face. "Really?!" Turning to Usagi, she smirked and said, "See, *I* can get a man to like me. But you? Hah! You'll be an old spinster with only cats for company!" 

Glaring at her, Usagi didn't bother to throw a barb at the girl. What was the point? Rei only had word from someone that a man liked her, while Usagi the the word from the man himself - not only that he liked her, but also that he *loved* her! Usagi was doubly blessed, while Rei could only hold onto the rapidly fading hope that, perhaps, Mamoru did care for her. When would Rei grow up and realize that it was obvious that Mamoru didn't care one iota for her? 

~*~*~

Morning dawned bright as Usagi stirred from the warm cocoon of her bed. Once again, Tuxedo Kamen had come to her, and once again they had shared pleasure, and whispered words of love in the dark safety of her room. Usagi was grateful that Luna had been staying with Minako and Artemis for the last few days, or she would have a lot of explaining to do. 

Getting dressed, she smiled at her mother as she sailed out the door happily. Nothing would be able to mar the joy that Tuxedo Kamen's love gave her. Entering the arcade, though, there was suddenly a dark shadow on her bright happiness. She saw Rei huddled in a corner with the other Senshi and Motoki gathered around her, trying to comfort her. "What happened?" she whispered to Ami as she walked up close enough to see that Rei was sobbing. 

"She asked Mamoru out," Ami muttered. "He rejected her and said that there was someone else he was in love with." 

Usagi gasped. How could Mamoru be so cruel to just dismiss Rei's feelings so abruptly? Did he truly care for someone else, or was it only a ploy to get Rei's attentions away from him? "Usagi..." came the pitiful voice of a girl whose heart had been broken. "I-I know that we always fight, but... Could you do me a favor?" 

"Of course," Usagi murmured, moving closer to her friend. "What is it?" 

Rei gulped back a sob. "I-I want you to tell Mamoru that whoever he has chosen is truly blessed to have been granted his love. And... tell him that I harbor no feelings of resentment toward him, or the girl who he has chosen." 

Mouth dropping open, Usagi stared at her friend. How could she ask this of her? "Rei-chan... Shouldn't you tell him that yourself?" 

Rei raised a tear-stained, anguished face to peer at Usagi out of puffy eyes. "If you don't want to, then just say so," she croaked with a voice scratchy from crying. "I'll just have Mako-chan or someone do it." 

Usagi sighed. "No, no, I'll do it. It's my duty as leader, I suppose." What else could she do? She couldn't just leave her friend in a lurch, with her heart broken. 

"Here's your chance." 

Looking up at Makoto's voice, Usagi groaned inwardly. Mamoru had just walked in. With a dispassionate glance toward the ground in the corner, he headed toward the counter to take his usual seat. Scurrying over, Motoki took him the coffee he knew his friend would order. Taking a deep breath, Usagi walked toward him. "You know, that was really cruel what you did to Rei-chan. Why did you do it? You don't really have a girlfriend. Was it just something to get rid of Rei?" she heard Motoki ask. 

Mamoru laughed bitterly, taking a sip of the coffee. "Oh, no, Motoki, I have a girlfriend. I'm sure you know her, too." He frowned slightly. "I don't know what we'll do when people find out, though... It'll probably kill Rei-chan, and that's the last thing I want. I mean, she's a good person and all... But I love someone else." 

"M-Mamoru?" Usagi squeaked nervously. 

Setting the cup down on the counter, he inclined his head slightly in her direction. "What is it, Usagi?" 

She gulped. "Well... Rei-chan asked me to tell you that she's not mad. And... that whoever your girlfriend is... She's really lucky." 

Now, he turned to face her. "Do you share Rei's sentiments?" 

She blinked in surprise. "I..." Slowly, she nodded. "Whoever she is, she's lucky." 

Mamoru grinned. "Yeah, she is." 

Nodding slowly, Usagi turned away to gaze sadly at her pitiful friend. Usually, Rei was so cheerful and full of life. But today, after Mamoru had broken her heart, she was a depressed waif. Shaking her head, Usagi wished hopelessly that her friend could find a love such as Usagi herself found; such as that which, perhaps, Mamoru had with his mystery woman. But then not everyone could be so lucky as to find love which they could feel throughout their very soul. Turning away from the pitiful picture that Rei made, Usagi clenched her fist. How could Rei forgive someone who had hurt her so badly? 

~*~*~

In the shadows where he had lingered after saving the Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen smirked at the expression on Sailor Moon's face. It was plain to see the love on her face; obvious to see that it was she who was Usagi. His heart swelling with love for this woman, Tuxedo Kamen clasped the locket in his hand, caressing it gently with a thumb. It had remained in his pocket ever since he had taken it from Usagi. A slight sigh escaped his lips as he stared at his golden goddess as she joked with her friends, all of them glad that the youma had been defeated. He couldn't help but wonder, what would she do, say, when she realized that Tuxedo Kamen and Mamoru were the same person? Would she grow angry with him, refuse to love him anymore? Or would she be happy; glad that the man she loved was also someone she knew in her civilian life? 

Turning, he walked away from the happy scene that the friends shared. Would he ever be part of that tight-knit group; or would he always be an outcast, knowing love only on those nights he spent in the arms of his golden angel? 

* * *

_Please review... _ You can join my Yahoo! group for updates on my stories. You can find the link on my profile page. I hope everyone joins!! ^__^ 


	4. Hooty

**Love Aided By A Locket**

Chapter 4 >> 

"Hooty" 

Glancing at Mamoru sitting in the booth sipping a cup of coffee like he had not a care in the world, Usagi felt oddly like killing him. How could he be so callous; so evil, to break Rei's heart so easily? Didn't it matter to him that she would carry this scar around forever? A girl never forgot her first love, especially not if that love spurned her advances! But then, if Mamoru truly had someone he loved, he wouldn't care at all about Rei's feelings. So why was it that there was always someone out there who was hurt when another found someone to love? Perhaps it was the curse of man; there would be no love without pain. 

Idly, she ran her index finger around the rim of her cup, which was now empty. Her gaze never wavered from her perusal of Mamoru, as she comtemplated the man's reasons for breaking her friends heart. Since gaining the love of Tuxedo Kamen, Usagi had wanted the rest of her friends to be happy; to find love. How was it fair that only Usagi had so far been gifted with this precious thing called love? She should be happy, ecstatic, that Tuxedo Kamen was hers. But how could she be happy with her friend's heart broken? It just didn't seem fair... 

"Usagi?" 

Looking up, her eyes focused in on Naru's face. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Hadn't Naru been planning on helping her mother at the jewelry store today? They still hadn't found out who had robbed it, and both mother and daughter were on edge. 

Sitting down across from her, Naru looked around nervously before speaking. "Do you think I could stay with you tonight? My mother's going out of town and I just need someplace to stay for a few days..." 

The girl hesitated, knowing that if Naru stayed with her, then she couldn't be with Tuxedo Kamen. Seeing the look in her friend's eyes, she said, "Sure." After all, what was one night without her lover? Besides, she was helping out a friend. She just hoped Tuxedo Kamen would realize that Usagi had company before he entered her room. Hopefully, he would leave without drawing attention to himself. How would Usagi explain to her friend why a superhero was outside her window at night? 

Mamoru's sharp ears heard Usagi's acceptance of her friend's proposal and grimaced. Tonight, of all nights, Usagi would have a friend staying over. Why? Just when he needed to be in her arms the most... Sighing, he took a sip of his coffee, knowing that after her friend left, he would make her pay for making him wait. A sly smile crossed his face as he thought of how he would make her pay. She would enjoy it, of course, as would he. Rising, he threw a tip down on the table and exited the arcade, his eyes taking in the beautiful visage of Usagi before he slipped outside. 

~*~*~

Giggling, Usagi picked up another brownie, swapping amusing stories with Naru. It had been too long since they had just sat up all night, talking. Glancing at the window again, Usagi wondered if he was sitting out there now, watching her. "Usagi, why do you keep looking at the window?" Naru asked. 

Eyes snapping to her friends face, Usagi said, "Err, I... Umm... Just looking for... Hooty." 

"Hooty?" 

Usagi nodded. "Er, yeah... He's an owl that sits in that tree outside the window sometimes. I... was just wondering if he was going to show up tonight." 

"Oh, okay," Naru said slowly, accepting Usagi's explanation. 

Glancing at her friend, Naru said, "Usagi, I get the feeling that something's different with you. What is it?" She hesitated. "Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." 

Usagi cleared her throat nervously. "Umm... Well, what do you mean by 'different'?" 

Naru shrugged. "Well, you've been hanging around with those new kids all the time... And, when was the last time that we were able to really talk? So, what's been going on with you? It's like you're a completely different person lately! Don't you want to be friends with me anymore?" 

Blinking in surprise, Usagi said, "What are you talking about? Of course I still want to be your friend! Naru, just because I have a few other things going on in my life doesn't mean that we can't be friends! It just means I don't have as much free time as I once did." 

Naru shook her head slowly. "And that! What is that? I mean, since when do you act so mature and stuff? Usagi, you've changed so much!" 

Usagi shrugged. She had forced herself to act more mature for Tuxedo Kamen, because she could tell that he wouldn't want a clumsy, ditzy girlfriend. Spending time with the "new girls" had been necessary because they were all Senshi. Her life had changed so drastically out of necessity; not because it was something Usagi wanted for herself. "I... My life changed in ways that I could never imagine," she said softly. Truthfully, she had never thought she would become a superheroine, or fall in love with her protector... And certainly not have him in love with her, as well! 

"Just because you have new friends?" Naru wondered aloud. "Could your life truly change so much just by meeting new people?" 

"Yes." Usagi's reply was short; indifferent. So what if Naru was curious? It didn't truly mean that she knew anything... Naru couldn't possibly know about what was going on with Usagi; her deepest secrets. "My life... is complicated," she said softly. "What else can I say? Lfie as I knew it before, those carefree days... Are long gone. Naru, you know you'll always be my best friend. You've been there for me since childhood. But things change. We grow older; wiser." 

"Are you saying that since you're so 'wise' now you don't want to be my friend?" Naru asked in a hurt voice. 

"What? No! Of course not!" Usagi protested quickly. How could Naru think something like that? It was insane that Usagi would even consider ditching her best friend for any reason! "Naru, I can't help it if my life has gone in a different direction than yours! While you're still concerned about what you're going to wear to school, or how you look, I'm worried about far more important things! Have you ever held someone in your arms as they died? Have you sacrificed yourself for someone else?" 

Naru stared at her after the unexpected outburst. "What are you talking about?" she asked, laughter tinging her voice. "You do realize you sound crazy. I mean, it's not like you've sacrificed yourself for some 'great cause'! And who have you held just before their death?" Naru shook her head. "Really, Usagi, can't you grow up?! Why are you telling all of these stupid lies? It won't make you better." 

Usagi shook her head sadly. "I didn't think you'd believe me. But I didn't think you'd believe that I could be so self-involved as to make up lies such as these!" Rising to her feet, Usagi made her way to the door. "Don't bother waiting up," she growled as she stalked out of the doorway in strained silence. 

Naru looked at the closed door in irritation. Just what was Usagi's problem? The change in her personality was so... unexpected. So odd... Did it have to do with those new girls; or something else? 

~*~*~

Sitting on a bench in the park, Usagi looked out at the quiet lake. How had her life turned around so drastically in such a short time? Just a few weeks ago, she had lamented how her "career" as Sailor Moon brought nothing but trouble, and now she was safe in the arms of her lover almost every night. How could things get any better than this? Making up with Naru, of course. But would the girl be willing to accept Usagi's apology? 

"Your friend doesn't seem to trust you too much, my dear." 

Gasping, Usagi looked up at Tuxedo Kamen's familiar face. "T-Tuxedo Kamen!" she said. "What are you doing here? How do you know about Naru?" 

He shrugged, sitting beside her. "I was outside the window listening. I'd like a little warning next time that you're going to have company, okay?" It was said only to keep her from suspecting that he had known about Naru being there since he had heard their conversation But if she knew that, then she would wonder how he had been there. She had seen everyone in the arcade - and someone with a cape and mask certainly wasn't one of them. 

She blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, my love. When Naru asked to stay, I accepted before I realized that it would not allow us to be together. But why are you here? Did you follow me?" 

"Yes," he replied, his eyes drifting over his lover's lithe form. "Did you think I was immune to your charms, my princess? Even in the night, when you are angered at your friend, you still stir me." 

Usagi blushed slightly at his words. Although, why should she blush? After all they had done together, she should be very used to him, after knowing him intimately. She was only a teenager, though, and it was hard for her to come to terms with everything she had done with this amazingly seductive man. Even thinking of it sent a thrill through her, the heat pooling low in her stomach and a blush spread over her face. 

He smiled seductively at her, knowing what thoughts ran through her mind. "Come. I know a place we can be alone." 

Trustingly, Usagi followed him to a nearby hotel, blushing beet red the whole time. "D-doesn't this feel a little... forbidden?" she asked as they entered the room. 

Tuxedo Kamen chuckled. "Don't you have a sense of adventure, my love?" She smiled and kissed him deeply. 

"Yes, I do," she whispered. As she became lost in the heated cocoon of their love, Usagi forgot all about leaving Naru back in her room. What should she care about the girl's paltry problems compared to her own need for this man's fiery love that kept her away, tossing and turning when she did not have him at her side? 

~*~*~

Daylight streamed through the window as Usagi's eyes opened slowly. Spiky lashes framed the sparkling blue irises of her eyes as she focused on the blood-red rose lying on the pillow next to her. Lifting its soft petals to her nose, she inahled his familiar scent, the sense of his love washing over her again. He had gone before daylight, as he always did. Would she ever see him in the daylight, without that mask? Shrugging, she allowed herself to remain content in their love and leave those questions for the day when they would be answered. 

Getting dressed, she knew she would have a lot of explaining to do to Naru and perhaps her parents if they found out she had been gone al night. 

Entering her house, Usagi looked around nervously and made her way up to her room. Laying down the precious rose on her dresser, she looked at the peacefully sleeping Naru. Apparently Usagi's abrupt departure had not upset her too much. Sitting on the windowsill, Usagi awaited her friend's awakening, when the questions would begin. 

"U-Usagi? Where'd you go last night?" 

The blonde girl turned from her perusal of the bright day outside to look at her friend who sat up in the bed. "I had to do some thinking," she said. 

"When did you get back? I stayed up as late as I could waiting on you... Y-you're not mad at me, are you? I know I said some pretty hurtful things... I guess I was just tired or something." 

Usagi shrugged. "It's all right. I... had an interesting night, nonetheless." 

'Interesting' was an understatment! She had done some amazingly naughty things last night... Things she never would have dreamed of had it not been for Tuxedo Kamen's persuasion. "So everything's okay between us then?" Naru pressed. 

Sighing, Usagi stated, "Yes, everything's fine." She didn't want to talk; she wanted to bask in the loving feeling her night of forbidden pleasures with Tuxedo Kamen had invoked. 

Naru shrugged. "Well, how about going to the arcade? I'm up for a milkshake. How about you?" 

"Sure." What else could she do but agree? She hoped that she wouldn't have to make too much conversation, since she was still lost in memories of last night's activities. 

~*~*~

Sipping her milkshake, Usagi barely noticed when the door slip open to admit a bleary eyed, although self-satisfied Chiba Mamoru. His midnight blue gaze found Usagi's form in the corner, sitting with Naru and he chuckled slightly to himself as he gained a cup of coffee from Motoki. Amazing that Usagi hadn't yet figured out who her nightly lover was underneath the mask. He hadn't thought to become her lover - especially not as long as she wasn't aware who he was - but things hadn't turned out the way he had planned. But it was all for the better. He had found a willing and amazing lover within Usagi, and he had found his soulmate. He would have to tell her who he was underneath the mask soon, though, or she wouldn't take it too well. 

Sipping at the hot coffee, Mamoru kept his eyes focused on his lover. She seemed happy today, and didn't show a bit of soreness. That was good. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, although his desires had gotten a bit out of control the previous night, since they didn't have to restrain themselves for fear that her parents would hear. He would have to take her somewhere they could be alone more often because that was when she was less inhibited. "Err... Mamoru, why've you been staring at Usagi since you got here?" 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Mamoru looked warily at his friend. "What are you talking about?" he asked nervously, trying not to betray to Motoki that all of his thoughts and senses were focused on one thing - Usagi. 

Motoki laughed. "You think I haven't noticed? Mamoru, when are you gonna tell the girl you're in love with her? It's plain to see!" 

Sputtering in disbelief, Mamoru finally managed to say, "Are you crazy? What makes you think I love her? I-I barely know her!" 

_'Hypocrite,'_ a voice within his head said. _'You sleep with her every night; you know every lucious curve of her body, and yet you say you barely know her?'_

Ignoring the voice, Mamoru kept his resolve strong. It wouldn't do for Motoki to realize the depth of Mamoru's feelings before Usagi knew who he was underneath his nightly facade! "Come on, don't play dumb with me," Motoki said, smirking at his friend. "I'd have to be blind to not see how you're looking at that girl. So, when are you gonna tell her how you feel?" 

"I..." Mamoru stared at him. What could he say? Almost anything would be a lie. So what could he say to this man who knew things that Mamoru wasn't yet ready to tell? The night hid his true self from Usagi as they loved each other without the aid of light; a time when they could love and not worry about daylight's awkward doings. How would Usagi feel when she realized that her arch enemy of the day was really her nightly lover? Would she try to kill him, or would she still love him? It was too close to call. He had to find out soon, or not having her loving glanced during the day would drive him crazy. Why did he have to pretend this cold indifference just so that she would not know of his alter ego as Tuxedo Kamen? It was not easy being so cold to the woman he loved. 

"Usagi, you okay? You've seemed kind of distant since last night." 

The girl looked at her friend. "Hmm? Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking." 

Naru glanced at her. "Where'd you go last night, anyway? You were gone all night. But where did you stay?" 

"Er..." Usagi hesitated. What could she say? She couldn't tell Naru the truth; that she had spent the night in the strong arms of her lover! "I just wandered around and I finally ended up in the park." 

"The park?" Naru frowned slightly. "You were there all night?" 

"Well... No, not exactly..." Hesitating, she wasn't exactly sure what to say to cover for herself. It was obvious that telling Naru she had been in the arms of a masked superhero wouldn't work. Naru would think she had lost her mind. 

"So then where were you? Usagi, I was worried!" Naru hesitated. "I... I thought maybe you weren't coming back just because I was there." 

Usagi barely heard the girl's words as her eyes focused on Mamoru across the arcade, then narrowed. _'That heartless swine,'_ she thought. He had a hickey on his neck! So there was a woman; that was why he wouldn't go out with Rei. But did he have to flaunt her in such a way? At least he hadn't brought her to the arcade yet! Wincing, Usagi saw Rei make a wide berth around Mamoru before heading toward the booth that Usagi and Naru occupied. "Usagi..." the girl said slowly. "Have you found out who Mamoru's girlfriend is yet?" 

"I..." the girl stuttered. "No, I don't. I'm sorry, Rei, but I don't think he's going to give her up just because you're suffering. How can you ask him to give up his happiness because of your sorrow?" 

Rei stared at her in disbelief. "Usagi... How can you say that? Mamoru is your enemy, and you're defending him? What's wrong with this picture? Maybe it's you that he's going out with! Are you the reason that he rejected me?" 

Usagi let loose a snort of laughter. "Do you know how stupid that sounds? Really, Rei! How can you even think that I'd consider Mamoru 'boyfriend material'? Besides, I... already have someone." 

"Someone? Who?" Rei demanded. "Do I know him?" 

"Err... Well, sort of..." the girl stuttered. What could she say? Of course Rei knew him! She had had a crush on him too! 

"Sort of? Then who is it?" 

Usagi stirred up her milkshake with her straw nervously. What could she say? If she told Rei it was Tuxedo Kamen, she would grow angered. Naru stood up. "Hey, I gotta go. My mom wants me back at jewelry store. See you later!" 

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, then listen to this," Rei said as she grew impatient. "I'm going to go after Tuxedo Kamen." 

Head snapping up, Usagi stared at her. "T-Tuxedo Kamen?" she squeaked. 

Rei laughed snidely. "What, you think I can't get him interested in me? You're not the only one who can get guys to lust after them!" 

Usagi stared at her friend. "Rei, what if Tuxedo Kamen's already taken? I mean, for all we know, he could be married. What do we really know about him?" 

The miko rolled her eyes. "Usagi, you're just trying to get me to forget about him. Since you don't really have a boyfriend, you don't want any of us to have one either. You just want to act like you're the only one that can get a man interested!" 

As the girl stormed out of the arcade, Usagi bowed her head. Why was Rei taking this so badly? It wasn't as if Tuxedo Kamen had ever shown any interest in her. So why think that he would now? Just what did Rei have planned? It had to be something she thought would not fail, or she would not have been so quick to challenge Usagi's claim. 

Mamoru glanced over to where Usagi now sat alone. Just what was Rei thinking, claiming Tuxedo Kamen as her own? He would make it clear to all of the Senshi that he belonged solely to Sailor Moon; and no other. Glancing back at Usagi, he saw how lonely she looked sitting there, and his heart ached for her. When would he be able to reveal to her that it was he that held her so close, so lovingly, at night. Would she accept him, or reject him? It was too soon to tell... 

~*~*~

"I'm gonna be late!" the girl shrieked, running down the street. 

A block away, Mamoru chuckled as he heard the girl's yells. She must have been catching up on the sleep she had lost the night before when they had been together. Thankfully, though, her grades had not suffered because of their nightly meetings. He had made it a point to ask her a few nights ago when he realized that he was taking away from her sleep. 

"Oof!" the sound came from the odangoed girl running into his chest. It had been a while since they had 'met' like this; the last time had been before they had become lovers. "I'm sorry, I-" the girl began, but then she looked up at him, still in his embrace where he had caught her to keep from falling on the hard ground. "Err..." she said slowly. "Gee, I must run into you too much. Your chest is starting to feel like my lover's!" 

Laughing at herself, Usagi ran toward her school once again. Chuckling to himself, Mamoru kept on his way to the hospital where he was interning. When would Usagi realize that he *was* her lover? Mamoru felt little pity for Usagi's friend Rei and her little "crush." So what if she had longed to be his girlfriend? He was taken - he belonged to Usagi. Nothing would change that. But now, she would persist in her advances toward Tuxedo Kamen and he would have to reject her as Sailor Mars as well. Would Rei ever set her sights on someone else? If he rebuffed her advances in both his guises, perhaps she would turn to another. Perhaps Yuichirou, the down-on-his-luck rock singer who worked at her grandfather's temple. 

Entering her school, Usagi plopped in her seat breathlessy just as the bell rang. "I made it!" she exclaimed happily. 

Naru looked at her curiously. "Usagi, what's going on? You've been getting here later and later. Is something going on at home?" 

Usagi shook her head, blushing slightly. "N-no, nothing's wrong. I've just been really tired lately. Staying up too late, I suppose," she said slowly. It wasn't as if Usagi could tell her friend that her lover was keeping her up late. She wouldn't even have a name to put to her lover's face! Or a face to put to a touch... How could she convince others that he was real, when she couldn't tell them about him by the only name she had for him - Tuxedo Kamen. 

From behind her, Ami's eyes traveled over her friend anxiously. Just what was Usagi hiding? There hadn't been any youma battles lately - and that was what usually kept her up late at night. So what was it now? Ami glanced at Makoto, who shrugged slightly but shared in Ami's worry. Just what was Usagi hiding - this thing that occupied her nights? Could it be dangerous; something that could harm Usagi if she weren't careful? It was a well-known fact that Usagi was more naive than the others. But would she be unknowing enough to allow someone dangerous near her? 

Usagi rubbed her back, arching to let out the kinks. Last night had been... interesting, to say the least. Her back probably wouldn't feel the same for a few days, but it had been worth it. Sighing, she remembered that Rei had been very insistent that she was going to gain Tuxedo Kamen's favor. Did the girl never give up? While Usagi had his love, and his soul, she still had not yet been gifted with the sight of his face in the light, of his name that she could sense would roll smoothly off her tongue. When would he trust her enough to reveal these things to her? 

* * *

**Please review. Check out my website: http://www.angelfire.com/falcon/tenshi_selling **

If you want updates on my stories, join my Yahoo! group by sending a blank e-mail to MoonBunny_Stories-subscribe@yahoogroups.com 


	5. I Know You

**

Love Aided By A Locket

**

Chapter 5 >> 

_I Know You_

The battle was done; and Mars looked around nervously. "Where is he?" she growled, eyes straining for a glimpse of the tuxedoed hero that she had now set her sights on. "Am I just supposed to wait around all night?" 

Sailor Moon sighed, shaking her head. "Rei-chan, is this really necessary? I mean, he could be taken." 

Rei glared at her. "You're just jealous because you can only say 'I have a man' when you really don't!" 

Combing her fingers through her hair, Rei slanted a glance at Usagi. "When are you going to reveal who this mystery man is, hmm? I think he's just a figment of your imagination." 

Usagi stiffened slightly as she felt someone's arms come around her and lips brush her throat. "Why, Mars, are you jealous?" a masculine voice murmured. 

Mouths dropping open, the Senshi stared in amazement at Tuxedo Kamen holding their leader in such a way. It was almost as if they were lovers! "Wh-what's going on?" Jupiter asked slowly. 

Tuxedo Kamen chuckled, looking at the girl's through his mask. "Didn't Sailor Moon - Usagi - tell you?" 

Everyone gasped at this man's use of their leader's real name. How did he know? Usagi blushed. "D-didn't I tell you guys? Tuxedo Kamen and I are lovers." 

Mars stared at her, betrayal reflected in her violet eyes. "Lovers?" she whispered. She shook her head sadly, anger blazing in her eyes. "How could you?" she growled at Usagi as she ran off, holding back tears of bitter resentment. 

"Mars!" Usagi called, reaching out a gloved hand to reach out to her. 

Laying his hand on her shoulder, Tuxedo Kamen said, "Let her go." 

Usagi turned worried eyes to him. "I knew this would hurt her. Why didn't I tell her privately?" Leaning into his comforting embrace, she sighed. "I would've told her… I just didn't know what to say; how to word it. Her heart has been broken so recently by Mamoru-baka." 

Stiffening, he looked down at her, blue eyes studying her face through his domino mask. "I guess you hate this guy?" he asked softly, testing the waters. 

Letting out a bark of bitter laughter, Usagi said, "Hate isn't strong enough. He is the bane of my existence. Even before he broke Rei's heart, he was always teasing me and making my life miserable." She shrugged. "I hope you never meet him, or you may hate him." 

A frown pulled at the edges of his mouth. 'She hates me… How can I reveal myself to her now that she has revealed just how deep her animosity for Chiba Mamoru goes?' 

~*~

That night, Usagi lay in her lover's arms smiling contentedly. She slanted a look up at him through spiky lashes, the shadows concealing his face. "How's your shoulder?" she asked softly, referring to the wound he had sustained when coming to her aid. 

He shrugged. "If I don't bother it much, it's hardly noticeable." 

Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked at him. "Don't lie to me. I know that it probably hurts you a lot." 

Sighing, he ran a hand through the golden tresses of her hair. "Don't worry, my love. I'll be fine." Pressing a soft kiss to her lips, he said, "Besides, it was worth it to save you pain." 

As she floated in the cocoon of his love, Usagi forgot all her worries. What did she need to worry about while she was in her lover's arms? 

_'How'm I going to tell her?'_ were the thoughts running through Tuxedo Kamen's head even as he pleasured her. _'What will she do when she finds out that I am the one who's been with her every night?'_

~*~

Usagi laughed, walking away from the boy who had tried to get a date with her. "When will they learn?" she muttered, before taking a sip of her milkshake. They would not leave her alone, no matter how many times she told them she wasn't interested. 

Grunting in surprise as she ran into someone, she grabbed out blindly as her milkshake fell to the floor. A masculine cry of pain caused her to instinctively clench tighter with her hand as she straightened up. A hand batted hers away and she looked up into the pain-drenched eyes of Mamoru. "Wh-what's wrong?" she stuttered. 

He shook his head, a hand clasped to his shoulder. "Nothing," he growled. Turning away, Mamoru made his way to the counter where he sat down at a stool. 

Wincing guiltily, Usagi looked at him. What had happened to his shoulder? She frowned slightly. Wait… That was exactly the same place where Tuxedo Kamen had been hurt. Coincidence? She wanted to hope that it was because they were the same person. Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes. Impossible! Tuxedo Kamen and Chiba Mamoru could NEVER be the same person! Right…? 

Shrugging, Usagi left the arcade, thoughts swirling around her head. Was it true; could they possibly be the same? 

Mamoru shook his head, rubbing his forehead tiredly. What was he going to do? It wasn't easy keeping the truth from Usagi. But what else could he do? "Problems?" 

Cracking his eyes open, Mamoru arched an eyebrow to look at Motoki. "What?" he growled. 

Motoki laughed, shaking his head in amusement as he wiped down the counter with a rag. "Girl problems, my friend, are always easy to spot." 

Clearing his throat, Mamoru shifted nervously. "Wh-what're you talking about? I don't have girl problems." 

Laughing, Motoki smirked and plunked down a cup of coffee in front of his friend. "Drink this. And tell me - just who is it?" Leaning against the counter, he said, "I haven't seen you with a woman lately. So, who's your new girlfriend?" 

Rolling his eyes, Mamoru sipped at the strong brew in the mug. "What makes you so sure it's a female?" he muttered. "Can't I just be having problems at school? Or tired with life?" 

Motoki shrugged, studying his friend. "I guess. It just doesn't seem like you. You get all good grades in college. Life can't be all that bad. So what else could be bothering you but a woman?" He grinned. "So, who is it? Do I know her?" 

Mamoru winced. "Just forget about it, all right? It's none of your concern." Getting to his feet, Mamoru stalked from the arcade, his stiff back belying the pain that shot through his shoulder with his every movement. 

_'Is he crazy?'_ Motoki wondered. _'Or just worried about whatever it is that's got him down?'_

~*~

Night had fallen on Tokyo, finding Usagi sitting on a park bench. All day, her mind had been full of thoughts of both Mamoru and Tuxedo Kamen. Were they really the same person - or was her mind playing cruel tricks on her? "Usagi?" 

Looking up, she smiled softly at Makoto. "What're you doing here?" 

Shrugging, the brunette sat down on the bench beside her friend. "I was taking a walk. Is… everything okay?" 

Sighing, Usagi smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess. Just a little confused. Have you ever… felt that the man you love is also one that you could hate?" 

Makoto chuckled. "Sure. I mean, I always thought that my old boyfriend's could have both my hate and my love." She glanced at Usagi. "Why are you asking? Something wrong with you and Tuxedo Kamen?" 

Usagi blushed. "N-not exactly…" 

The other girl frowned. "Then what's going on? I thought that the two of you were getting along really good. I mean, you got Rei really angry the other night." 

Sighing, Usagi rubbed the back of her head. "No, everything's fine with us. Somewhat." She paused. "What can I say? I think - no, I'm sure - that Tuxedo Kamen is really someone that I don't get along with in my civilian life." 

Makoto looked at her curiously. "But you're getting along now, right? I mean, you have to be if you guys are lovers." 

Wincing, Usagi remained silent. Only the hooting of the owls and scurrying of little creatures was heard as the wind blew, the silence stretching longer between the two friends. Finally, Usagi whispered, "He doesn't know I know. We've only been together in the dark; never where I could see his face when the mask was removed. Does that cheapen our relationship; that I've never seen his face, don't know his real name? Does it make our love weak?" 

_'Is she serious?'_ Makoto wondered. _'How can she love him without seeing his face; knowing his name?'_ "Usagi… For all you know he could be married!" Makoto exclaimed. "What's to keep him from lying to you; from only stringing you along for your body until he tires of you?" 

Usagi laughed. "Don't you understand, Mako-chan? It's not about lies or truth, it's about love. What does his face; his name, have to do with anything? I know what's in my heart. And that's an undying love for him." 

Makoto grinned. "Then you just answered your own question." 

"Huh?" Usagi looked at her friend in confusion. What was she talking about? 

The brunette giggled slightly. "Essentially, your question was whether or not you could love him after finding out that you've always hated him in your civilian life. Right?" 

Usagi nodded. "Well, yeah… So?" 

"So, you just said that your love for him is never-ending. What does that tell you?" 

"That… I need mental help?" she tried. 

"No! That you love him, no matter how you felt towards him in your civilian form!" 

Usagi stared at her for a long moment before understanding dawned in her blue eyes. "You're right! I guess I was crazy to have doubted my love for him…" Getting to her feet, Usagi hugged her friend. "Thanks, Mako-chan! You've really helped!" 

As the blonde ran off, Makoto watched her. "But who is he behind that mask?" Makoto whispered to herself. "I just hope he doesn't hurt you, Usagi." 

~*~

Usagi blushed slightly, looking at her lover. "I-There's something I need to ask you." 

He looked at her, smiling behind the mask. "What is it, love?" 

She sighed, clearing her throat nervously. Laying in his arms, resting herself upon his bare chest, wasn't exactly the way to go about this. She could hardly think of anything but the way he made her feel. And so she sat up, drawing the sheet around her waist as her golden tresses fell around her body. "How do I say this?" she said slowly. Sighing, she licked her lips before uttering those fateful words, "You're Mamoru, aren't you?" 

Silence reigned in the room as he stiffened. "H-how do you know?" he asked slowly. 

"Your shoulder," she said softly, feeling her world falling apart around her. "Do you hate me now - since I know who you really are behind the mask?" She paused. "Was it just a mean joke; sleep with the girl and then leave her since she can't find out who you really are?" 

Sitting up, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "No! Usagi, it wasn't that… I just didn't think I was good enough for you. You always yell how you hate Mamoru, so what was I to think when you fell in love with Tuxedo Kamen?" 

Turning blue eyes to her lover, Usagi said slowly, "So it wasn't just a joke to get back at me?" 

He smiled kindly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Of course not! I love you, Usako, no matter which form we're in." 

A smile tugged at her lips. "Usako?" she whispered. "I like that… Mamo-chan." 

He chuckled. "Your protector, eh? I suppose I am, aren't I? But in both civilian and superhero form, or just when you're Sailor Moon? Which do you want it, Usako?" 

Squeezing his hand, she said, "Always." 

As he took her to heaven and back that night, Mamoru thanked all the gods he could think of that his golden goddess knew who he was - and still loved him. 

"Mamo-chan." 

At the girl's soft whisper as he got dressed in the early morning light, he looked over at her, a loving smile spreading across his face. "What is it, baby?" 

Sitting up, she let the sheet fall down around her. "Do you really have to go so soon? It's not like the sun can reveal anything now." 

He grinned. "You know I'd love to stay. But what about your family? Wouldn't they get suspicious if you stayed in your room all day?" 

She shrugged, eyes roaming across his half-clothed body. "So? What they think doesn't concern me." 

Chuckling, he pressed a kiss to her lips. "But I do care. What would we do if they found us together? I don't want your parents thinking that you are shameful." 

She blushed and nodded. "You're probably right. Come to me tonight?" 

"Always, my love." 

~*~

Later that afternoon, Usagi found herself facing Rei's sorrowful face as all of them were in the arcade. "Why am I so cursed?" Rei whispered sadly. "Guys just don't like me. Am I that ugly?" 

"No! Rei-chan, you're not ugly," Minako reassured her. "It's just… You know, the guys are probably blind. Or maybe too shy to ask you out." 

Rei turned semi-angry eyes at her. "Are you insane?" she hissed. "Both of the men I like - they're taken!" She shook her head in self-resentment. "Am I just taken by the guys who aren't available? I mean, do I like the 'forbidden' or something?" 

Usagi cleared her throat nervously, shifting in her seat. _'Both of the men she likes belong to me. Although they're the same person; but I'm the only one who knows that,'_ she thought to herself. "Rei… Maybe it's just meant to be for you to find someone else? Surely there's a guy out there that you'll like who will like you back - and be available." 

The miko shrugged. "I guess so." Rei's eyes were drawn to the doors as they slid open to admit Mamoru, looking more chipper than ever. Grimacing, she muttered, "Guess he had a good night with his girlfriend." 

Wincing, Usagi's eyes were locked on her lover's lithe body as he moved across the arcade to greet Motoki. 'How am I supposed to tell Rei the truth?' she asked herself. "Girl, you okay?" 

The blonde looked at Makoto, nodding slightly. "Fine." 

"So that… 'problem' is all worked out?" 

"Yeah." 

Blue eyes locking on blue, Mamoru and Usagi stared at each other for a long moment before turning back to their friends. "What's going on with you two?" 

Clearing his throat, Mamoru picked at the nearby napkin nervously. "Wh-what're you talking about?" 

Motoki laughed. "How many times are we going to dance around this subject? I want to know who the woman in your life is! So, you gonna tell me?" 

Eyes snapping to pin his friend with a glare, he said, "If I wanted you to know something, I'd tell you." 

Motoki stared at him in surprise. "Okay, man, I'm sorry." He shrugged and wiped a glass clean. "Can't I be curious? I mean, I know absolutely nothing about this girl except that you chose her over Rei. And Rei has it all, man!" 

Rolling his eyes, Mamoru tuned out his friends babble. "I don't care what Rei has," he growled. "She means nothing to me." 

Feeling the star locket in his pocket, he reminded himself, _'Rei is your princess' guardian; one of the four who protects her. She has to mean a little to you - at least that your dearest love will be safe.'_

Clearing his throat, he tapped nervous fingers against the counter. "Tell you what, Motoki. Give me a week, then I'll fill you in on just who the woman in my life is." 

The sandy-haired man grinned. "Really? Y-you'll tell me who she is?" 

Taking a deep breath, Mamoru's eyes slanted to catch a glimpse of Usagi. "Yeah," he muttered. "I'll tell you in a week - if you'll wait." 

"Of course! So, like what, you gotta convince her to come in here or something?" He paused. "But wouldn't that hurt Rei-san, to see you with another woman?" 

Mamoru chuckled. "Somehow, I think Rei will be forced to accept it." 

Usagi turned her eyes from her lover, and looked at Rei with pity-filled eyes. _'Why are we doing this to her?'_ she wondered. Rei's fiery attitude had all but disappeared since being rejected by both Mamoru and Tuxedo Kamen, and her violet eyes had lost their sparkle. She didn't even fight with Usagi anymore; something which had been her favorite pastime. _'Is she losing her very soul?'_ Usagi wondered. 

* * *

** Please review. **


	6. A Little Too Close For Comfort

_Sorry this one's so short._ **

Love Aided By A Locket 

**

Chapter 6 >> 

_A Little Too Close For Comfort_

Usagi still couldn't believe that her lover was really Chiba Mamoru, and that he still loved her. _'How could I be so lucky?'_ she wondered as she entered her house. "Mama? Papa? I'm home!" she called out. 

There was no answer and she frowned, walking into the living room. She gasped, her face going pale as she saw what was before her. "No!" she screamed, running to her mother and father's fallen bodies. "Mama?" she cried, shaking the woman. 

Groaning, the woman's eyes opened slowly. "U-Usagi…" she whispered as she sat up, holding her head. 

"Wh-what happened, Mama?" Usagi asked, smiling a bit in relief as her father woke up as well. 

Ikuko groaned, rubbing at her aching head. "Men attacked us… They… left this…" Holding up a blood-stained note, she passed it over to Usagi. "We weren't sure what it meant; they said you would." 

_

'What happens when the Moon and Earth make love? Death! You have found love, now your family will suffer. If you want to see your family live, meet me at the pier. ~ Zoisite' 

_

Clenching a fist, Usagi crumpled up the note. "She'll pay," Usagi growled. "Come on, Mama, Papa." 

The two followed shakily, still not quite able to understand what was going on. Entering the arcade, Usagi ran to Mamoru's side, eyes panicked. She showed him the note and he cast worried eyes toward her parents. "Are you gonna go?" he asked. 

She nodded, already clasping her locket in her hand. "I have to. They've taken it too far now by attacking and threatening my parents. I can't just ignore that." She looked at her family, who had taken a seat in the corner booth. "Will you watch them, Mamo-chan? The Senshi and I have to meet Zoisite and end this now. I want someone with planetary power to watch over her." 

Mamoru's eyes searched hers. "Shouldn't one of the Senshi be here, too? While I DO have powers, I'm not as strong as your guardians." 

Usagi squeezed his hand. "No matter your power, you've still captured my heart." 

He smiled softly. "And you mine." 

Although she wanted to keep on with the love talk, she knew that it was time to get down to business. "I'll send Makoto here to help you out, just in case Zoisite decides to send a youma here to 'take care' of my parents." 

Mamoru nodded. "Be careful, love." 

"I will." 

~*~

Running down the foggy streets, Sailor Moon frowned to herself. How could Zoisite be so evil as to threaten her family? She would pay and regret her actions! Usagi sensed when the others joined her, except for Makoto who had gone to remain at the arcade. "How did she find out who you are?" Mars asked. 

"I don't know," Usagi said. "But we're going to find out! I just hope she doesn't know who the rest of you are, because your families may be in danger as well." 

"However she did it, it's only logical that she would do it again to find our families," Mercury said, worry tinging her voice. "My mother's all alone, sleeping… Could she be in danger?!" 

"Try not to think about it," Usagi instructed as they neared the pier. "All right, Zoisite, we're here! Now what do you want?" 

A maniacal laugh echoed through the air. "What do I want? All of you dead, that's what!" 

"Usagi, why'd you leave your parents with Mamoru?" Mars whispered. "He's your enemy!" 

The blonde glared at her companion. "Why does it matter?" she growled. "We can't discuss this now; we're in the middle of a battle!" 

The raven-haired miko blushed. "You're right. I'm sorry." 

"Tsukino Usagi… It seems as if your Senshi are feeling a little left out of your secrets," came Zoisite's haunting voice again. "Why don't you tell them just who you've been with every night? We all know they'll be VERY surprised to hear just who your lover is." 

"Tuxedo Kamen, of course!" Minako scoffed. "We know that, baka!" 

Once again, the enemy's laughter drifted over them. "But you don't know just who is under the mask!"' 

Usagi stiffened. Could Zoisite really know… that it was Mamoru? She didn't want the others to find out this way - told by the enemy! She shifted nervously. "Zoisite, you're going to be moon dust in about two seconds! Now show yourself!" she cried. _'I can't let her reveal who Tuxedo Kamen really is!' she thought frantically. 'What would the others say?!'_

"How would you know who Tuxedo Kamen is?" Mercury asked suspiciously. 

"I know who you are, as well, Mizuno Ami. Your mother looks so peaceful in her sleep. Perhaps I should disturb it?" 

A gasp ran through the group of Senshi. "No! Leave her alone!" Ami screamed. 

As the man's laughter rang in her ears, Usagi scanned the area around them. Where was Zoisite hiding…? There! She smirked as she caught a glimpse of him standing on a lamp post. He hadn't noticed that she had seen him yet; he was too busy laughing. Ripping off her tiara, she whispered, "Moon Tiara Action!" before hurling it at his head. 

His laugh turned into a yelp of surprise and pain as the tiara made contact with his stomach. The others threw their attacks toward him as they realized his presence. "You'll think twice before threatening our family again!" Sailor Moon cried as they stood over his battered body. 

Zoisite's eyes opened and he glared at them. "There will be others to take my place," he growled. "You'll never win, Senshi. Never!" 

With those final words, the general of the Dark Kingdom faded into nothingness; the ashes swept away by the wind blowing off the sea. "And so it ends," Sailor Moon murmured. 

"Not quite," Venus reminded her. "There's still Beryl and the others to deal with. And a princess to find." 

The others nodded. Their mission was not yet complete; and perhaps never would be. As long as there was evil, the Senshi would be there to combat it. 

~*~

Ikuko and Kenji leapt up, running to embrace their daughter as she entered the arcade. "Usagi, where have you been?" Ikuko cried. "We've been so worried!" 

"What if those men had come back and attacked you?" Kenji inquired gruffly. "You'd have no way of defending yourself!" 

The girl shared a secret grin with her friends before saying, "I don't think we'll be hearing from them anymore." Her smile faded a bit. _'I only hope that Zoisite did not tell the others of the Dark Kingdom of our identities! And how did he find out…?'_

"Usagi, don't ever scare us like that again!" Ikuko reprimanded. "Now, are you ready to go home? We're going to have to clean up the mess those awful people made. We wanted to call the police, but your friends here wouldn't let us. They said that you would know how to handle it. Just what did they mean, Usagi?" 

She blushed slightly. "I-I'm not sure, Mama. But everything's fine now. The threat is over; and we can all go back to our… 'normal' lives." 

Ikuko nodded. "I certainly hope everything will go back to normal! Things have been so odd lately." She paused. "I'm just glad Shingo wasn't at home when we were attacked!" 

Kenji frowned. "Where is Shingo?" 

"He's probably at the house," Usagi said. "I'm sure he's fine." 

Her parents nodded thankfully, realizing that their daughter was right. Shingo was safe at the house. Usagi cast a glance at Mamoru, smiling. He smiled back, winking. "So everything's worked out?" Makoto asked. 

"Hai," Ami replied. 

Minako, as the goddess of love, hadn't missed the looks between Usagi and Mamoru and she grinned to herself. It was clear to her just who Tuxedo Kamen really was - and why Usagi had gone to Mamoru to look after her parents. A smile spread over the blonde's face. It was apparent why Usagi hadn't wanted the others to know -- it would break Rei's heart. But she would have to be told sometime. They all would. 

Clearing his throat, Motoki walked up, stuffing a tip that he had just snagged from a vacated table into the pocket of his apron. "Everything okay?" he questioned. 

"Fine," Mamoru muttered, barely glancing at his friend. 

Ikuko still held tightly to her daughter, not wanting to relinquish the contact she finally had with her first born. "We should be going home," Kenji said gruffly. "Shingo will be worried; especially if he finds that mess." The man's gaze traveled to Mamoru. "Just why did my daughter go to you first for aid before any of her friends? Just what is your relationship with my daughter, young man?" 

Mamoru blanched, staring at the man. What could he say? If he told the man that they were in love, the Senshi would grow angered that they weren't informed first. But what good lie could he give, especially with the girls' and Motoki knowing the truth of their "relationship"? The argumentative one, anyway. Not the intimate one; which they would never know the full details of. He cleared his throat nervously. "The relationship I have with Usagi-chan is very… difficult to explain," he said slowly. 

"Try," Kenji growled. 

Minako stepped in between the two, seeing the glare Kenji was giving Mamoru. "Why are you being so rude, Tsukino-san?" she asked calmly. "This man aided you after you were attacked. He was simply doing a favor for Usagi, while the rest of us were aiding Usagi-chan in her 'quest' to stop the men who attempted to hurt you." 

Kenji frowned slightly. "I… Well, I was just protecting my daughter! But… Thank you, Chiba-san, for being there when my daughter had need of you." 

Mamoru nodded solemnly, wanting to get in Usagi's parents' good graces as pain-free as possible. "Well, let's get home now," Ikuko said. "I don't want Shingo to worry needlessly." 

As she left the arcade, Usagi cast a glance back at her lover and friends. 'Does Minako know somehow?' she wondered to herself. 

~*~

The full moon had risen over the city of Tokyo by the time Mamoru had gotten home. His day had been busier than he had expected; and he certainly hadn't expecting having to look after the Tsukino's. He shrugged as he closed the door and threw his keys down on the side table. It was worth it, though, to get to know Usagi's parents. But would they have been so accepting of him had they known that he was really their daughter's lover? 

Pressing the button on the answering machine, he grabbed a soda from the fridge as he listened to the taped voices. His boss telling him about a staff meeting the next day; his landlady informing him that the water pipes were being worked on, and wouldn't be functioning until tomorrow. Rolling his eyes, Mamoru opened a can of soup, heating it up. "What else is new?" he muttered. It seemed like *something* was always being worked on lately, and there was almost always a staff meeting at work. Even the youma battles had gotten routine; boring. The only high point in his life was Usagi; his golden angel. 

Sipping his soup, he wondered when Usagi would tell the Senshi about their relationship. Was she just going to continue to leave them in the dark…? 

* * *

** Please review... If you want updates on my stories, just send a blank e-mail to MoonBunny_Stories-subscribe@yahoogroups.com **

I'm selling the entire Sailor Stars season subbed for $20, and other various things. The website listing them all is: http://www.angelfire.com/falcon/tenshi_selling 


	7. It's Him!

**Title: Love Aided By A Locket**

Chapter: 7/??

Chapter Name: It's Him!

Size: 33 KB

Usagi smiled at the ebony-haired man as she walked into the arcade. Slipping off her sunglasses, she slid into a booth next to Minako. "What's so important? I was reading my new manga." 

Minako sighed. "Usagi, I know who Tuxedo Kamen is. Or, rather, I know that you and Mamoru are lovers. That, alone, makes him the caped crusader." 

Usagi sweat dropped. "Mina-chan, the 'caped crusader' is Batman." 

The other girl shrugged. "Whatever! Usagi, are you going to tell me the truth? I'm the Senshi of Love; I can tell when two people are in love." 

"All right, it is him…" she said slowly. "But why are you so worried about this? It's my life, Minako." 

The Senshi of Venus looked at her leader. "It affects all of us, Usagi. As long as you are our leader, then your relationships - inside and outside the sailor team - affect us all, no matter how much we may wish it differently. I, as your friend, don't want to see your relationship suffer simply because it may affect your fighting." 

Usagi blushed. "How could it affect my battle skills? After all, it's not like it'll be any different than my crush on him before all of this!" 

Minako grinned. "How can you be so sure? Now, he'll care far more for you than before. He'll take senseless risks to keep you safe during battle!" 

The other girl frowned. Minako was right… But how could she reveal to the other's the truth of her relationship with Mamoru? It would break Rei's heart, if nothing more! "What about Rei?" Usagi asked slowly. "She has feelings for both of them… What would she say if she knew that they were both mine?" 

Minako sighed. "You have to tell her, Usagi. Are you just going to let her go on thinking that she may have a chance with Mamoru or Tuxedo Kamen?" 

"Maybe you're right…" 

Looking up, Usagi smiled nervously as Rei, Ami, and Makoto slipped into the booth across from them. "What's going on?" Makoto asked, grinning. 

"N-nothing…" Usagi stuttered. 

Minako glared at her friend, telling her silently to confess the truth to the others. Sighing, Usagi said, "There's something I have to say," she said slowly. "I want you guys to know who Tuxedo Kamen really is." 

Rei grinned. "Really? Oh, finally!" 

Usagi blushed, looking away guiltily. "I'm not sure you'll be so happy, Rei…" 

"What do you mean?" 

The blonde took a deep breath. "Because Tuxedo Kamen is really Mamoru." 

There was complete silence as the girl's stared at Usagi. "You're… joking, right?" Ami asked slowly. 

"No, I'm not," Usagi said. "Mamoru and I… are soul mates." 

Dumbstruck, the other girls stared at her. Blushing nervously, Usagi looked away. 'Do they hate me now?' she wondered. Risking a glance in Rei's direction, she didn't see the ire she expected snapping in the girl's violet irises. Instead, there an almost serence calm - an acceptance - shadowed there. "I can't compete with soul mates," the miko whispered before turning and walking from the arcade, giving off the air of a wounded animal. 

Usagi gasped. "Rei-chan, wait!" 

The girl was already gone, however, and Usagi had no choice but to turn back to her friends, waiting for inevitable questions. "How… Usagi, you hate him!" Makoto said. 

"Well… Not anymore. Sure, I did resent him, but that was only because he just insulted me. But now, we're in love. Don't you guys get it? We were destined to be. Not even Beryl's attack could stop that!" 

Ami frowned. "And what of the Moon Princess? Our sole duty is to guard her; just as it was in the Silver Millennium. How can you give her all your attention with the weight of 'love' hanging around your heart?" 

Usagi stared at her. "You think of love as a weight, Ami-chan?" 

The other girl sighed. "What else could it be? Usagi, 'love' is just an emotion; a hindrance! It will stop you from performing your duty to the fullest. Doesn't that mean anything? Don't you, of all people, want to protect the Moon Princess once she is revealed to us? If the Dark Kingdom gets their hands on her…" 

"I know; it could mean the end for us. But do you really think I'm going to let that happen? Ami, with Tuxedo Kamen at my side and in my heart, I'm a much better fighter! Haven't you seen, in the last battles we've faced?" 

"She has a point," Makoto agreed. "How can we fault Usagi for wanting to keep her love? I would love to fall in love! And, even though I think it should wait until we've found the princess and she is safe, I would not forego the chance of love now." 

Minako grinned. "Exactly! And if Rei wants to be grumpy about it… Well, that's her problem! Usagi, you finding love is great! Now, if the rest of us could…" 

Usagi giggled. "I'm sure you'll all find someone. Everyone should be gifted with love." 

Motoki walked up, setting down a tray of drinks. "What was wrong with Rei?" he asked. "She seemed pretty upset." 

Sighing, Usagi grabbed a milkshake, gulping down some of it. "I can't help it," she muttered. "Does Rei want me to lose my chance at happiness so she can ensnare him in a life of guilt?" 

Motoki, of course, looked thoroughly confused. "Let them be," Mamoru muttered, laying a hand on Usagi's shoulder for comfort. "Rei's just a sore loser." 

"Sore loser? Wait, what did she lose?" 

As Motoki looked on in confusion, Usagi squeezed Mamoru's hand for comfort. 'What did I miss?' he wondered as the other girl's looked at the couple with looks of longing. "Umm… Did I miss something here?" he asked aloud. 

"It's nothing," Mamoru reassured him quickly. Shadowed eyes traveled to the automatic doors of the arcade, everyone wondering what Rei was going to do. Something foolish? 

~*~

The miko knelt before the Sacred Fire, her red-and-white robes billowing about her. "Why?" she muttered, hurt and sorrow felt deeply within her heart. 

"Rei-chan?" 

She stiffened, looking up at her grandfather. "What is it?" she muttered. "I'm busy!" 

"You have been very busy lately, Rei. Are you sure you aren't just avoiding me? I've heard the talk of your friends - about a lost love and a broken heart. Is it true, Rei? Do you truly suffer from these things?" 

The girl sighed. "Where did you hear that?" 

"I have my ways." The old man's eyes sparkled with interest. "So it's true then, eh? You should have gone with Yuuichirou, like I told you." 

Rei frowned at him. "Why are you so interested in my liking him? Grandfather, I can't love a man simply because you dictate it!" 

He chuckled. "Who is to carry on my bloodline, eh? You might be tainted by your father's Hino blood, but you still possess your mother's proud blood." 

She blushed, turning her face away. "Do you think I'm simply there to carry on this bloodline?" 

"No, of course not. But a new love will help you forget the old one who broke your heart." 

Rei sighed, rolling her eyes. "I just can't forget him so easily…" Focusing her eyes on the flickering flames of the fire, she murmured, "Leave me. I need to find peace." 

Nodding, the old man sighed in defeat as he left. "Sacred Fire, help me accept that which I cannot change," he heard Rei mutter as he slid the door closed. Would the girl ever find true peace? 

~*~

Usagi laid her head on Mamoru's chest, a slight frown tugging at her lips. "Are you sure Rei's going to be okay? She seemed really upset earlier…" 

He hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. "She'll be all right. Rei's tough. She'll find somebody that she likes a lot better - and try to flaunt it in your face." 

Giggling, Usagi pressed a kiss to his neck. "Well, I won't be jealous. I have the best man there could ever be." 

Mamoru grinned, running a hand down her body. "Well, now there's just one problem." 

She looked up. "What's that?" 

"Your parents." 

Usagi winced, snuggling closer to her. "Can't we wait to tell them? I-I know that they won't accept it so easily, Mamo-chan. My parents… are very strict." 

He hugged her against him. "I know, but they have to know soon." 

She nodded. "Let's wait, though. I don't want them getting the wrong idea and forbidding us to see each other." 

A beeping filled the night and she sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest as she answered her communicator. "There's an attack in the Azabu district," came Ami's practical voice. "I'm analyzing the situation now, but it doesn't look good. It's powers are far stronger than any enemy we've faced before." 

Frowning, Usagi grabbed for her transformation brooch. "I'm on my way." As she closed the connection, she glanced at Mamoru. "Do you think we'll be able to beat this thing? If it's as powerful as Ami says…" 

"We'll be fine," Mamoru said firmly. "You're our leader; you'll make the right decision." 

As she ran down the night-darkened street, Sailor Moon frowned as she thought on his words. _'But once we find the Moon Princess, she'll be the leader. It was never truly my place… I'm only a substitute til we can find the real thing.' _

Running toward the Azabu district, she wondered what the Moon Princess' first action would be after she was found. Where was she, anyway? Did she… not want to be found? Stepping onto the battlefield, Sailor Moon observed her opponent. This figure was infused with dark power; far more than had ever been allotted previous youma. Shadowed blue eyes of the Senshi leader surveyed the positions of her warriors. Mercury was creating a fog to distrct the youma, Mars was chanting and throwing her anti-evil ofuda at it. Jupiter was going for the physical attack approach, while Venus tried to tie it up with her love chain. 

Reaching up a gloved hand, Usagi powered up her tiara as she studied the youma. It was reptilian in nature, with an attack of some kind of acidic goop. Acidic, she knew, because it had destroyed some of the nearby trees. Thankfully, this was not a residential area of the city, so there was no one around. Tuxedo Kamen was lurking in the shadows somewhere, she could tell, just in case there was a need for him. 

"Moon Tiara Action!" 

Throwing the glowing discus at the youma, Usagi crossed her fingers. Would it work? The flying tiara, infused with her power, hit the enemy in the center of the glowing diamond on its' shoulder, elicting a shriek of pain from the Moon Senshi's adversary. A few moments seemed suspended in time before the youma disintegrated into dust. Breathing a sigh of relief, Usagi walked over to face the others. "Mars, I… I'm sorry for--" 

"Forget it," the other girl said gruffly. "He's yours, not mine. I was stupid to think I'd ever have a chance with him." 

As the firey girl walked away, Usagi glanced at the others. "You think she's really over it?" 

"Maybe," Jupiter said softly. 

Walking up beside them, Tuxedo Kamen hugged Sailor Moon. "Don't worry; she seems to have accepted it now. I should get home and get some sleep. I have a test tomorrow. Will you be all right, Usako?" 

She nodded. "Of course." 

The team disbanded and each went their separate ways. As Usagi walked down the street, she wondered about Mars' true feelings about this odd way things had gone. Did she resent Usagi's capture of Mamoru's love? 

"So, Sailor Moon, what will you do now that your friends aren't here?" 

Stopping in her tracks, she looked around nervously. "Who's there?" she called, eyes searching the darkness frantically. The laugh that came chilled her bones. 

"I am Kunzite, general of the Dark Kingdom." 

The white-haired man that stepped from the shadows smirked at Usagi, leaning against a nearby wall. "Are you ready to accept your fate - and die?" 

She glared at him. "Sorry, it isn't my time yet. Moon Tiara Action!" Her mouth dropped open as he batted the glowing energy-filled disk away as if it were a fly; a simply annoyance. "H-how did you do that?" she cried. "You're not supposed to be able to do that!" 

"I can do whatever I like," he growled. "How dare you kill Zoisite and call yourself a 'hero'? You're a murderer!" 

Usagi gasped. "N-no! I'm not! Zoisite deserved it!" 

"Hah!" 

The accusations wore on Usagi's sensitive heart, and she stared at Kunzite with tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But what was I to do? I could not allow my friend's and family to suffer simply because of Zoisite's want to live!" 

"Well then, you should die as well!" 

Shrieking, Usagi jumped out of the way of the dark energy sent her way. Whimpering, she crouched on the ground fearfully. 'My tiara won't work! What do I do?' she wondered, knowing that her end was near. 'Mamo-chan!' she cried out in her mind as she squeezed her eyes shut against the sight of the evil power speeding toward her. 

Hearing a shout of surprise, and a feeling of all encompassing warmth, Usagi opened her eyes to gape at the sparkling jewel hanging in the air in front of her; illuminating the night with its' gentle glow. "The Ginzuishou," she whispered, having heard tales of the mystical jewel from Luna and Artemis. "But… When the legendary Ginzuishou appears… So, too, will the Moon Princess!" 

Her heart and mind were at odds with one another. Her mind knew she should honor her duty to the princess and step down as leader, but she didn't want to lose the small amount of respect she had gained from the Senshi. If they looked upon another as their leader, would Usagi be shoved to the back; insulted about her lack of skills and gracefulness? 

Clenching her fists, she gazed at the Ginzuishou as she wondered what to do. When would the princess appear…? 

* * *

** How was it? ^_^ Please review. **

If you're still not signed up on my stories group, please do so. You can find the link on my profile page, along with a link to the website where I am selling stuff. 


	8. Moon Princess

**Love Aided By A Locket**

Chapter 8:_ Moon Princess_

Usagi reached out a trembling hand carefully, eyes wide as she stared at the floating Ginzuishou. She was torn between two feelings -- relief and sadness. Relief that this awesome power was protecting her from the evil Kunzite, and that their search would soon be over. Sadness that she would no longer be leader, and most likely lose all respect the Senshi had felt for her. 'They are my friends, but what does that really mean?' she wondered to herself. 

Reaching out a hand for the Ginzuishou, Usagi gasped at the heat emanating from it. Surprised that it didn't burn her hand, she brought it closer to clasp it against her heart. "Give me that!" Kunzite cried out as the light subsided. "With that crystal, we can rule this entire universe!" 

Usagi took a step back, her booted heel clacking against the cement. "Do you think I am crazy?" she muttered. "I will never give up the Ginzuishou to anyone but the one to whom it belongs -- the Moon Princess!" 

Kunzite laughed to himself. "So you think she will save you, hmm? Simply because her powers were semi-great back in the Silver Millennium means nothing here. This is today; not then. What if she has grown soft? All of the hopes you have pinned upon your 'sacred' princess will be for naught!" 

Clenching her fists, Usagi glared at him. 'I can't let him see my fear!' she told herself as she stood her ground. 'So what if my tiara is useless against him? I'm still the leader of the Senshi until the Moon Princess arrives the claim the Ginzuishou!' 

"Do you think I am afraid of you?" she growled. 

The dark general chuckled. "If you are not, you should be. Did you not realize that I am far greater in power than my lesser minions? They are nothing compared to the power I wield!" 

Usagi frowned. 'Does he really possess powers far greater than those I have faced before? He can stop my tiara, yes, but what else can he truly do?' 

"How is it that you can hold the Ginzuishou? It is for the Moon Princess' hands only!" Kunzite cried out suddenly. 

The girl stilled. Was he right? "I am her personal guardian," she cried out. "As such, I am able to wield such power at my fingertips. Leave now, dark one, and your death will be merciful!" 

Perhaps it was the power flowing through Usagi from the pulsing jewel in her hand, or perhaps it was simply her past self coming to the fore. Whatever it was, it was giving her far much more courage than she had ever possessed in this life as Tsukino Usagi. 'It's true, though. How am I holding the Ginzuishou? I am… not of the princess' lineage. Am I?' she wondered. 

"Sailor Moon, feel the power of the dark forces my mistress possesses!" 

Steeling herself against the wave of dark power, Usagi shrieked as it seemed that a million tiny knives were cutting into her skin, all at the same time. 'Mamo-chan!' she cried out in her mind. Was he going to rescue her? Could he… even hear her through their connection? 

As she was attacked by the powers of evil, the Ginzuishou flew from her gloved hand, slipping just out of her reach. "No!" she called against the winds that battered her already weary body. 'Why do I have to be in such a situation?' she wondered to herself as she fell to the hard ground. 

Harsh laughter surrounded her as Kunzite walked over to prod her with his boot toe. "Are you ready to die now, senshi?" he growled. "You have plagued us far too long." 

Glaring up at him, Usagi's eyes were full of anger - and sympathy. "Do you think you'll get away with this?" she hissed. "My friends will kill you if you harm me! And now that the Ginzuishou has appeared, the Moon Princess will as well! Do you think she'll just sit back and let you harm her guardians?" 

Kunzite laughed, as if this were all very amusing to him. "You think to scare me with idle threats? If my mistress Beryl possesses the Ginzuishou, your pitiful Moon Princess will not have a chance! As soon as Metallia is infused with such great power, all will be lost for you pathetic humans. Have any last words, mortal?" 

Stiffening, Usagi stared up at him. 'Will these be my last moments?' she thought in fear, pupils dilating in horror. 'Will I never see my Mamo-chan again…?' 

Unbeknownst to either of the two, the Ginzuishou had a plan of its own. Within the mystical jewel of the sacred Lunarian line, there was a programmed spell to allow no harm to come to the Moon Princess - or any of her blood. As Kunzite's dark power drew ever closer, intent on ripping the defenseless girl to shreds, there was a sudden burst of light - a warmth encompassing the entire area. "Wh-what is this?!" Kunzite exclaimed, being forced away from Usagi by the warm light - a power almost. 

Shielding her eyes from the brightness, Usagi remained on the ground in awe. "What's going on?" she whispered. 

There was no physical response; no words of explanation, but she knew deep within her soul that whatever it was - it was good. Getting to her feet, Usagi reached out a hand, trembling at the force of the Ginzuishou's power. 'Is this it?' she wondered. 'Has the Moon Princess released the jewel's awesome powers…?' 

Reaching out a gloved hand, she sucked in a breath as her gloved hand came in contact with the pulsing warmth of the gem. Would it harm her - as she was not its owner? The blazing power traveled through Usagi's body and she gasped in surprise and alarm as her gloves melted away, once contact with the Ginzuishou had been made. "What…?" she whispered. 

Her thought process seemed to slow and everything became a blur as the power engulfed her, eliciting a hoarse scream from the girls' throat. 'Is this how it feels to die?' she wondered just before she blacked out. 

~*~

Mamoru jolted upright in bed, his eyes wide and his pupils darkened, almost as if he were in a trance. "Serenity!" he called out in a strangled voice as he leapt to his feet. As he stood there, his clothing melted into the armor of the past - of his previous identity; Prince Endymion. Barely noticing the heavy broadsword strapped to his hip, the earth prince jumped from the balcony to run through the moon-dappled concrete city, with only one goal on his mind: aiding his love. 

Cape flaring out behind him, the superhero ran, heedless of the cars and people he passed. These things barely registered in his mind as he almost flew down the street, led on by the call of his love's tortured soul. If Mamoru's soul had not been dormant, taken over by Endymion's, he would have realized that being seen like this wasn't such a wise idea. What if someone would recognize him? He wasn't wearing a mask, after all. Would anyone wonder why Chiba Mamoru, a respected college student was running pell-mell through the city in such an "odd" outfit? 

Only one thing drove Endymion on; the one thing that had brought his soul out of its sleep within Mamoru's body. The call of his soul mate. He couldn't allow her to be harmed! Had it been only the flare of the Ginzuishou's power that had called to him, or had it been Serenity herself? Until he arrived, he couldn't be certain. If Mamoru had been in possession of his senses, perhaps he would have alerted the Senshi of this feeling that his love was in dire peril. None of them were aware, however, that Mamoru was truly the earth prince. If they had known before, would Usagi have hidden her feelings - knowing that Serenity was the one he was destined to be with? 

As Endymion controlled the body and mind of Mamoru, the other man's soul was still able to think for himself and see things as they went on around him. His thoughts, of course, were in full speed by this time. 'How could I have been engaged to Serenity? I love Usagi! Is it possible that I was having an affair with Usagi - Sailor Moon - during the Silver Millennium? If I wasn't in love with the Moon Princess, it could be possible… But wouldn't that make me an adulterer?' He cursed himself. Just what had gone on during that time so long ago? 

The prince's footsteps stilled and his hand went for the hilt of his broadsword as his eyes locked upon his love's form, her eyes cold and determined as she faced down Kunzite. "My love, what do you here?" he called out. "Why does my intended attack my head general?" 

The princess turned startled eyes to her love. "Do you not know, Endymion?" she muttered, not lessening her grip on the Ginzuishou's power. "Kunzite has been brainwashed by Beryl; our enemy. He attempts to end the lives of the mortals here on Earth! I cannot let him do such a thing, for Earth has become a second home to all of us. Will you aid me, my love, in stopping his evil deeds? Kunzite is no longer the general you once knew!" 

Endymion stared at her, not wanting to believe that the one he had trusted with his life would turn against him. 'It is true!' Mamoru's voice blasted in the back of the man's consciousness. 'Aid the princess so that this all might be sorted out!' 

Nodding to himself, Endymion grabbed for his broadsword. "Kunzite, you will die on charges of high treason and attempting to kill my intended." 

The man turned steel-blue eyes toward the man he had once served as both guardian and friend. "You think I am worried by your idle threats?" He laughed. "I was surprised, of course, that this clumsy child turned out to be the reincarnation of the Moon Princess. But why be picky? With such clumsiness, it will be simple to kill her. Don't you agree?" 

Endymion stiffened, bringing his sword up threateningly. "Do not lay a finger on her, scoundrel!" 

Kunzite chuckled. "But does Mamoru not hunger for the love of Usagi - his child-lover? How, then, can Endymion claim the refinement of the princess? They are nothing alike!" 

"You only prolong your death, traitor," the Moon Princess called out. "Are you prepared to face your demise?" 

Mamoru wished that he could look for Usagi - for he felt her soul very close by, dormant though it was! - but Endymion would not turn from his regard of Kunzite and Serenity. Was Usagi's soul dormant because she had been knocked out? Or… Had she been killed? No! Mamoru didn't even want to think of such a possibility… 

There was no more time for thought as the power of the Ginzuishou blasted Kunzite from his precarious perch in this life. "Nooo!" he howled as his life force was swept away by the power of the sacred gem. 

Lowering the still pulsing jewel, Serenity ran to her lover's arms. "It is finished," she whispered. "Kunzite - the last of the betrayer's - has been dealt a fatal blow." 

"Not yet, my love," Endymion gently reminded her as he enfolded her in his embrace, crushing her fragile body against the hard armor plating his chest. "Have you forgotten the scourge of Metallia, and her minion Beryl? We still have them to deal with. After that, perhaps, we will be free to love. Until that time… Should we not let our new personalities take over? True, they are not as skilled in battle as we are, but that is simply because they have not been trained as we have. And your counterpart has no knowledge of the Ginzuishou's awesome power." 

Serenity's cerulean eyes studied her lover's cobalt ones. "Can we not lend them our knowledge? What is to stop us from bonding with these new souls and becoming as one?" 

The softly whispered words were wise, comforting. "But how?" 

"The Ginzuishou possesses enough power. Do you think it wise?" 

Endymion gazed down at his soul mate. "If it would keep us together, I'd travel to the ends of the earth to keep you by my side," he muttered huskily before pulling her into a tender kiss. 

As their lips met, the Ginzuishou glowed with a long-dormant power, melding the two souls inhabiting each body into one. As the two lovers separated and then looked at each other, it was if they had been reborn again - this time into a love to transcend time. "I remember," Serenity whispered, her crescent moon flaring slightly. "There was no Sailor Moon in the Moon Kingdom, which is why I could remember nothing of that time! I was simply Serenity back then, and I was trained by the other Senshi so that I might be able to defend myself should the need arise. Mother trained me in the arts of handling the Ginzuishou… And our love was so beautiful." 

The prince smiled down at her. "I am still Mamoru, and yet I feel Endymion's soul melded with mine. It feels… a bit odd. However, I know that I am simply now two parts of a whole finally joined together - as it was meant to be." 

Serenity smiled. "I, too, know of the feeling, my love. Shall we reveal such happenings to the Senshi?" 

He paused, frowning. "Should they not have arrived? If I remember correctly, they could feel each time you used the power of the Ginzuishou and would instantly be at your side. Do they care so little now?" 

The woman gasped. "You are right… But perhaps it is simply because they do not recall their pasts? It took us this long…" Looking down at the Ginzuishou clasped in her hand, she felt its softly throbbing power. It was dormant now, waiting for the time when its mistress would call upon its power once again. 

A contentment passed over the couple in that moment. Finally, Serenity and Endymion were together again - and this time they would be able to fight against those that threatened their romance. A soft smile lingered on the pink lips of the princess, reminding Endymion of just how much he truly loved this woman. Was she recalling some of the more momentous times they had shared back in the Silver Millennium? He chuckled slightly, remembering some of their more daring exploits. How would the Senshi look upon this new facet of their relationship? Neither of them would act the way Usagi and Mamoru had previously. The personalities of Serenity and Endymion were far different from their behavior in this life. 

Looking at his soul mate's incomparable beauty, a smile crossed Endymion's face. "Whatever comes, we'll face it together," he vowed. And with such a love - how could they fail in defeating this long-time enemy? 

~*~

Later that morning, Usagi made her way onto the grounds of the Hikawa shrine, the Ginzuishou on a necklace around her neck. Making her way into Rei's bedroom, she smiled at the assembled Senshi. "I've found the Moon Princess," she announced strongly. 

"What?!" came Luna's astonished voice as she leapt up from her position on Rei's futon. "How could you have found her already?" 

The girl blushed. "It wasn't that hard, Luna. Did you think I was so incapable of finding the one we've been searching for?" She shrugged. "I may be clumsy, Luna, but I'm not as useless as you may think I am." 

The cat gasped. "Useless? Usagi, I never thought such a thing!" 

Although Usagi knew that Luna was most likely lying, she ignored it and simply said, "Do you not wish to know the identity of said princess?" 

Vigorous nods went around the room as everyone wanted to hear just who their princess truly was. "It's me!" Rei exclaimed. "Aren't I the best for such a position?" 

Everyone sweat dropped, hearing Rei's pretentious voice. 'Does she ever give up wanting to be the best?' Usagi wondered as her hand went up to unconsciously clasp the Ginzuishou. "Have you not yet come to realize the true extent of what is happening here?" she murmured. "The Moon Princess has been revealed - we can end Metallia's cruel reign!" 

Ami nodded. "Is that it, Usagi?" she murmured. "The jewel around your neck - is it the legendary Ginzuishou?" 

"It is." 

There was silence as everyone digested these words. Did it mean that Usagi was the Moon Princess? "No!" Rei cried, glaring at Usagi. "Y-you can't be the Moon Princess we've been searching for! I-it isn't fair!" 

Usagi sighed. "Why do you look up everything as 'fair' or 'not fair'? Rei, just because I get something that you desire - it means nothing! Can you blame fate for our destiny? My destiny, it seems, is to be the Moon Princess. Yours is to guard me. Is that such a bad thing?" 

"Yes!" Rei yelled in anger. "Why do you gain all of the better things in life? You are the lucky one, and I am cursed!" 

Usagi frowned at her. "Are you quite finished, Rei? My position as Moon Princess is mine by birth; nothing more! Would you have me reject my birthright and let the rest of you die under Metallia's cruel fist?" 

"Metallia will die by our powers!" Rei yelled, eyes shooting sparts at her leader. "Do you think you are the only one who can handle the Ginzuishou? If you are not going to hand it over willingly, I'll take it!" 

Yanking the Ginzuishou from around Usagi's neck, the priestess held it possessively. The jewel began glowing, pulsing with its own power. "Rei, give it back!" Usagi cried. "Do you want to die? The Ginzuishou will not allow you to use it!" 

The girl laughed. "Do you think I am stupid? Usagi, if you can use it, so can I!" 

Usagi sighed at her friend's antics. "Do you think I can simply give it up, Rei? It's my birthright. Even if I didn't want it, I wouldn't have a choice! Don't you understand that?" 

The priestess glared at her. "What, you think I don't see that you just want to be leader forever? Usagi, just because you're the Moon Princess doesn't mean you can stay our leader! Does that make you 'special'? No, it doesn't!" 

Usagi sighed, looking at Rei with pitying eyes. "What can I say?" she murmured. "Before it was revealed to me that I was the Moon Princess, I was afraid that once she showed up, I wouldn't be leader anymore. But do you know why I was scared of losing this position? It was because of the 'honor' it bestowed upon me; it wasn't because of the way it made you guys listen to me. It was because I was needed! I was wanted, for a purpose. And if I wasn't leader any longer… What would I have? Nothing. I would have been ignored! Do you know what the last thought I had last night while Kunzite was preparing to kill me? That the rest of you would be spared!" 

Tears shimmered in the corner of the girls eyes as she stared at her friends. "Does that mean that I don't deserve this?" she whispered. "If so, then I grant you the title of leader, Rei. Is that what you want? To be the leader; the one everyone listens to?" 

Rei stared at her. Usagi was… crying. Did this really mean so much to her? "If you're going to be a crybaby about it, then just keep it!" Rei growled, throwing the Ginzuishou at Usagi. 

Catching it easily, Usagi stared at the miko with sympathetic eyes. "Are you angered at me?" she said softly. "I never meant to hurt you - any of you. But what can I do? It's not as if I can stop this from happening! I never asked to be the Moon Princess!" 

The Senshi of Mars frowned at her. "Do you think I want to hurt you? Usagi, you are by birth the Moon Princess. But shouldn't someone else have a chance at being leader? Why do you get all of the glory? You have a great boyfriend, you're the leader of the Senshi, and now you're the Moon Princess! Isn't anyone else going to get a chance at being good? At being the one who gets all the chances?" 

Usagi stuttered, not knowing what to say in the face of Rei's anger. Who had thought that the girl would take all of this to heart? "Usako?" She glanced helplessly at Mamoru, who had just walked in. 

"I…" she stuttered. "Rei, do you think I want to be better than all of you? No, I don't. And I'm not! You're seeing things that aren't there." 

"But you have to admit that you are luckier than we are! Who else has all that you do? No one! So how can you say that we, too, are lucky?" She laughed bitterly. "We are not, Usagi. Truly we are not, no matter how naïve you are." 

Usagi shook her head. "Perhaps I look upon the rosier side of life far more than I should, but I do know just how bad some people's lives can be. But, Rei, what does that have to do with my heritage? I cannot change the fact that I am the Moon Princess!" 

Sighing, Rei nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. I just… I'm just a little annoyed. I guess I shouldn't have thought that I could get lucky enough to be the Moon Princess." 

The blonde nodded, her eyes sad. "My life isn't all that easy, Rei. In the Silver Millennium, I had so much trouble just being with the one I love! You know how strict mother was about my being with the Terrans." She sighed. "Rei, can you accept it just this time? Besides, all of you are princesses! Rei, you are princess of Mars. Isn't that enough?" 

The raven-haired girl smiled. "Truly? I'm not just a guardian?" 

Giggling, Usagi gestured for all of them to get into a circle around her and join hands. "I'll revive your memories with the power of the Ginzuishou." 

Mamoru stood in the corner, observing as Usagi took back the Ginzuishou and called upon its power to aid her in helping her friends to remember the past. As the Senshi sat around the table, reminiscing of the past, Minako suddenly said, "Usagi, who did you say attacked you last night?" 

The girl looked up. "Kunzite. He called himself the 'High General of the Dark Kingdom.' Why?" 

Minako frowned. "But wasn't Kunzite the leader of Endymion's guard?" 

Usagi nodded. "Beryl brainwashed him." She paused. "I know that all of you were friends with Endymion's guard. Now that you have realized that you've killed them… Do you feel guilt?" 

The girls looked at each other. "They did not know that we used to be friends," Ami said. "It was self defense, Usagi. There was nothing we could have done differently." 

The others agreed whole-heartedly. Usagi smiled. "Good. I'm glad that you don't have guilt weighing down your hearts." 

Makoto said, "Now that you've been revealed to be the princess… What do we do? Do we just attack Beryl, or what?" 

Usagi frowned. "We need to find out their weaknesses; find out where their headquarters are located." She glanced at Ami. "That's where you come in. Can you find out where they are?" 

Ami frowned. "Perhaps… I'll need a more powerful computer, however, than my mini-data computer." At everyone's surprised looks, she elaborated, "Back on the Moon, whenever there was a big job to do, I would link to the main supercomputer there. My mini-data computer was just for when we were out in the battlefield, or for little jobs that required less power. Here, though, I have no such supercomputer - and my mini cannot do a job of such caliber." 

"Wow… I thought your computer was the most powerful on earth!" Minako exclaimed. 

The other girl shrugged. "Not really. However, it used to be. But who's to tell what these mortals have come up with? At home, I have a far more powerful computer. Simply because of my mother's generous nature, of course." 

No one knew quite what to say to such a statement. "So, we just take you to your computer at home - and you can find them?" Minako asked. 

Since the return of her memories, the girl had begun acting like the leader she had used to be. Ami nodded. "Yes, although it may take a little while, since I do not yet know where to start. I've narrowed it down to Tokyo and the surrounding areas, because that seems to be the only place they have attacked thus far." 

Usagi frowned. "No." At her decisive answer, everyone stared at her. Sighing, she continued, "Maybe they just decided to attack one city so that we would think that they are in that area, when they really aren't. Maybe they're situated in America, or Europe. Did you ever consider such a possibility?" 

Ami frowned. "Perhaps…" Taking out her mini-data computer, she began entering data, her fingers flashing across the screen. The glow illuminated the room as her face was drawn in concentration. 

"Ami? Did you find something?" Makoto asked. 

The blue-haired girl frowned. "I'm not sure… There seems to be a large influx of energy just outside Tokyo, but I'm not sure that it has to do with the Dark Kingdom…" 

"Didn't they just open a new power plant or something similar out there?" Mamoru said slowly. 

Ami looked up. "You're right! Except for the power plant, there is no hint of abnormal activity or high power fluxes. Therefore, their base must be somewhere outside Tokyo, or hidden by an amazing cloaking device so that not even my computer can penetrate it." 

Usagi stood. "Ami, find out where they are located. The rest of you: I wish for you to recall all of your skills and hone them." 

"What are you going to do?" Rei asked. 

The blonde looked at her, a grim expression on her face. "What I was meant to do." Her eyes traveled to Mamoru. "I'm going to introduce my parents to Mamoru. If, in the event that we die in this battle, I want them to know that I was happy during my last days - all because of this man." 

Grinding her teeth together, Rei muttered, "Sure, you get to be joyous. But what of us?" 

Usagi sighed patiently. "Rei, we've been through this!" 

The raven-haired girl shrugged. "Sorry, Usagi." 

She nodded. "It's all right. Let's get started, everyone. We've got to save this world from Metallia and Beryl!" 

~*~

Kenji and Ikuko looked at the two in front of them. "What's going on, Usagi?" Ikuko asked. "Is everything all right?" 

"He probably got her pregnant!" Shingo called out, smirking. 

Glaring at him, Usagi clasped her hand around Mamoru's. "I-it's nothing like that," she said slowly. Casting a nervous glance toward her lover, she said, "I just wanted you guys to know that I-I've had happiness the last few days. Thanks to Mamoru." 

Ikuko looked at her daughter curiously. "Just what are you trying to say, Usagi? What has Mamoru done that is so special? If he gave you peace, I thank him for that, because you always seemed to be very restless. But what does that have to do with anything?" 

Usagi sighed. "I just… wanted you to know that, if anything happens to me… I've had joy for the last few days." Reaching up a hand to grasp at the Ginzuishou around her neck, she continued, "My life is not to be looked upon as sad. Mother, Father, you have given me peace after a life of horrid happenings." 

With the confused looks on the Tsukino's faces, Usagi smiled softly. "I'm sorry, you don't understand… Look, just know that my life has been peaceful the last few days." 

"Usagi… What do you mean, 'if something happens to you'? You're fine!" Ikuko said. 

The girl shrugged. "Just in case," she muttered. 

"Has this - this boy done something to you?" Kenji growled, glaring at Mamoru. Gulping the younger man stared at the enraged, protective father. 

"No, no! Daddy, Mamoru hasn't done anything wrong!" 

Kenji grumbled, "We have different definitions of 'wrong,' I'm sure." 

Usagi sighed, glaring at him. "I will decide what it wrong. I am royalty, and as such I am the highest in the house!" 

The family was confused, and even more so when Usagi jumped in surprise as a beeping emanated from her bag. "Usagi, what's that?" Ikuko asked. 

The girl cleared her throat nervously, edging toward the door with Mamoru. "Err… Nothing, just my pager. I gotta go!" 

As she ran out with Mamoru, Shingo wondered aloud, "Since when did she get a pager?" 

Once outside, Usagi turned on her communicator. "What is it?" 

The face of Makoto appeared in the screen. "We're all at Ami's. You should get over here - and quick." 

After the connection was closed abruptly by Makoto, Usagi looked at Mamoru in worry. "What do you think they've found?" 

Mamoru shrugged. "We won't know 'til we get there." 

~*~

Entering Ami's room, Usagi and Mamoru waited until Ami's mother had left before turning to the girl who sat in front of the desktop computer. "What is it, Ami?" Usagi asked. 

The blue-haired girl sighed in defeat. "I've checked everything - and I can't find a hint of the Dark Kingdom. They're not in any of the major cities of Japan!" 

"Did you try looking for just an entrance to their headquarters?" Rei asked. "It's possible that they simply 'commute,' so to speak." 

Ami nodded. "I thought of that. But there are no influxes of power that could even hint at a portal. So, basically, we're back at square one." 

"Maybe they'll come for the Ginzuishou?" Usagi commented. "I could… try to lure them out." 

"No! That's too dangerous!" Mamoru protested. 

She looked at him. "Do you have a better idea?" 

"Let Ami keep looking," Rei said. "We can't have you risk your life like that. You're our princess; it's our duty to protect you!" 

Sighing, Usagi shrugged. "All right. We'll keep trying it Ami's way. But if we don't get results very soon, I may have to do something drastic. How else will we save this world from Beryl's hands?" 

~*~

Two months later, Usagi was sitting in the arcade, sipping some hot cocoa. So far, Ami hadn't found anything even similar to the Dark Kingdom's M.O. Had they just disappeared? Were they driven off by fear because Usagi now possessed the Ginzuishou? That was Rei's opinion, but Usagi couldn't quite believe that. Would they really give up after wanting to possess the legendary jewel for so long? No, they were out there somewhere. Waiting. Watching. Anticipating the moment when Usagi would slip up - reveal her identity - so that they could swoop down to obtain the Ginzuishou. But she wouldn't allow that to happen! Usagi knew that to let down her guard would be to give the enemy the advantage - and she wasn't that stupid. Although so much time had passed since reawakening of the long-lost Ginzuishou, the enemy wouldn't give up this long sought after item up so easily. So what if it had been two months since the last enemy attack? It didn't mean they were gone. 

Unfortunately, though, there was nothing to hint that they were still lurking, and so the other Senshi weren't as alert as they would be had the Dark Kingdom attacked recently. They had begun to relax; to take a "vacation" of sorts from fighting their enemy. Didn't they realize that this sort of action was just what the adversary was wanting? They wanted to have a clear path to that which they longed for - the Ginzuishou! 

Keeping up with her training was Usagi's way of keeping herself safe from all threats. Mamoru had become an almost permanent fixture in Usagi's house, and her family now knew that they were going out. They didn't know, however, just how far the two had gone together. If Kenji knew that, Mamoru's head would most likely be mounted on the elder Tsukino's wall. Usagi giggled, imaging that image. While it would be a funny sight to see, she wouldn't want any harm to come to her soul mate. 

"Usako? What's so funny?" 

She glanced up as Mamoru slid into the booth beside her. A smile broke across her face as she accepted him embrace, along with the perfect, blood-red rose he held out to her. "I was just thinking," she murmured. Looking around the arcade, she noted, "We haven't been here for a while How long has it been…?" 

"Obviously too long!" 

Looking over, the couple grinned at Motoki. "Hey, Motoki! What's been going on?" Mamoru asked. "Sorry I've been so busy… I haven't had too much time to come in here." 

"Me either. How's business, Motoki-onii-chan?" Usagi chimed in. 

Mamoru chuckled. "He must've lost a lot of money without Odango here to eat and play games!" 

"Hey!" She swatted at him playfully, causing him to chuckle and hug her tighter. 

Staring at the two, Motoki shook his head slowly. "Wh-what's going on with you two?" 

"Ooh, Motoki doesn't know!" 

Everybody looked at Minako, who stood there with a sinister grin on her face. "Please, Usagi, let me tell him!" she begged. "This is like the news of the century." 

Usagi laughed at Minako's antics. "Okay, go ahead." 

"Yay!" the girl squealed. "Motoki, it's simple really. Usagi and Mamoru have been dating for over two months now." She paused. "Amazing, hmm?" 

Motoki's mouth dropped open. "Dating? These two? But they hate each other! H-how did this happen?" 

"Umm… Let's just say we found a common interest," Usagi said slowly, caressing the silky soft petals of the rose Mamoru had gifted her with. Cerulean eyes going to Motoki's shocked face, she giggled. "Did you think we weren't really hiding love beneath all our fighting?" 

The man's gaze traveled to the blonde girl. "Really? I-I thought that was just a myth… So it's true, then? If you fight with someone, you really have hidden feelings?" 

"Ahh… Not all the time," Mamoru cautioned. "It's very rare." 

Motoki shrugged. "This is so amazing. I thought you guys would be mortal enemies forever! And now, you're in love… Wow." The last was said with a soft breath, so low that it was barely heard. 

The automatic doors slid open and everyone looked over, catching a glimpse of the figure before they slipped into the back room of the arcade, shutting the door behind them. Mamoru frowned. "Who was that, Motoki? I thought nobody was allowed back there." 

Shrugging, the sandy-haired man began clearing a nearby table. "That's Anette; she's been coming in here a lot. Pretty weird, but basically harmless." 

"Anette…?" Minako murmured, eyes locked on the door the woman had disappeared through. "Sound familiar…" 

"Oh, you may know her," Motoki commented, picking up a dirty glass. "She's been looking for some old friends - about your age. She said she couldn't remember their names… Odd, really. But I guess, with the horrors she's faced, it's natural to forget some things." 

"Horrors?" Usagi wondered. 

The man nodded. "Yeah… She said some youma attacked her one night on the street, and she can't get over it. She said that if she found her friends, they could protect her from the monsters." He laughed. "She sounds pretty insane, but…" Motoki shrugged. "What can I say? Harmless, like I said." 

"Maybe not so harmless," Mamoru growled. "I just remembered - Anette is the name of Beryl's right hand woman." 

Usagi stared at him. "How did you know that?" 

Mamoru shrugged. "She used to come to the Earth palace a lot - at Mother's request. She was a highborn noblewoman at that time. I guess it was the jealousy and want for power that got her to accept Metallia's evil suggestions and power." 

Usagi grimaced. "So that's why she became evil." She paused. "If Anette is Beryl's right-hand worker… Then maybe there's a portal to the Dark Kingdom in the back room!" 

"Huh? Portal? What are you talking about?" Motoki asked. 

He was ignored, though, as Minako called the others on her communicator. As the wait began, Usagi prayed that this was the end of their search. 

* * *

So, how was it? The locket will be coming back into play soon. And, no, it's not the way it was in the anime with Beryl. ^_~ I have a new twist on that, as well. 


	9. Evil of Fire

**Love Aided By A Locket**

Chapter 9

Evil of Fire 

Rei frowned, eyes full of mistrust. "Are we sure that there is a portal back there? I feel a large influx of negative energy nearby, but that doesn't have to be the Dark Kingdom! What if we're just walking right into a trap?" 

Usagi sighed. "Are you prepared to take the chance that this is the real deal? Do you want it on your conscience that it was you who steered us away from the enemy's stronghold? That would lay all of the blame of the world's death on your shoulder's, Rei!" 

The miko stared in disbelief at her leader. "Just because you've gained the Ginzuishou, you think you're better than us. Don't you? Why try hiding it anymore, Usagi?" 

Ami gasped. "Rei... Has your mind been poisoned by the Dark Kingdom's evil?" 

Was it possible? Was Mars; one of the strongest of their team, truly under the influence of the Dark Kingdom's power? If so, then going into the stronghold of the enemy would be suicide at this time! So what should they do? Trust that Rei - an experienced miko - could exorcise these evil "spirits" in time to join them? Or remain here in hopes of curing her? 

The girl blinked. "Possessed? Of course not! How could the Dark Kingdom get past my anti-evil ofuda? It's impossible!" 

Ami frowned and, with a cautious glance around the arcade, drew out her mini-data computer to begin scanning Rei. Wouldn't this explain her recent hostility toward Usagi? The arcade had been crowded, gaining Motoki's attention so he was no longer around to question their actions. After everyone had been gathered, they had wondered whether or not they should simply go into the "lions den." Wouldn't it be wiser to wait and gauge just what they were getting into? 

A frown crossed the blue-haired girl's face as she glanced up at Rei. "You have been infected by their power! But why didn't you say anything?" 

The girl sighed. "I thought that I could handle it myself. Aren't I a learned miko? It's up to me to handle my problems! Turning to you guys was never an option. I had to follow the 'divine way,' as instructed to me by Ojiichan." 

"You thought to put us all in danger simply because of your Shinto beliefs?" Makoto cried out in anger. "Rei, have you lost your mind? You wanted to go into the enemy's home while you were under their control?" 

Rei glared at her. "So what? I thought I could control it! What has the enemy done so far? Nothing, except make me resent all that Usagi has! Is that such a horrible thing? I haven't hurt anyone! They can't control me forever." 

Usagi frowned at the girl. "Rei... Did you want us all to die? The enemy has probably watched you, and they know how to turn you against us! You may think that you are immune to their mind tricks, but you are not. Even Mamoru's generals were turned against him! How can you think that you will be able to resist what they cannot?" 

"Because I am a Shinto priestess. I know far more about resisting illusions and lies than the generals do! How dare you compare me with them, princess?" she sneered. 

Shaking her head, Usagi sighed. "I forgive you for your actions, Rei. I know that you are not yourself." 

"What's going on?" 

Ami winced. They had attracted the attention of Motoki with their arguing. But how would Rei act now that she was - it seemed - fully under the Dark Kingdom's mind control? "Uhh... It's nothing, Motoki," Mamoru said slowly, casting a wary glance at Rei. "Just a little argument. You know how Rei and Usagi are." 

"Ahh..." Nodding, Motoki moved away to take care of his customers. 

Frowning, Mamoru noticed a hunted, panicked look within the depths of the miko's eyes. Was she going to go crazy? "Leave me alone!" she cried out, holding up a hand with her transformation wand clutched tightly. "I could transform and destroy you all! Is that what you want? To die before you meet our Mistress Metallia and Beryl?" She laughed as she ran from the arcade. 

"Stop her!" Usagi cried out. "We can't allow her to roam the streets in such a state. Innocent people could get hurt!" 

Running after the girl, the other Senshi were pushed back by an explosion of dark energy, which caused the arcade windows to burst inward. Screaming, everyone fell to the floor in fear. Gasping in surprise, the girls stared at Rei - at least, the girl who used to be Rei. She was floating four feet off the ground, a maniacal, bloodthirsty look in her eyes. Her clothing had changed to a formfitting black dress, with a red silken scarf draped across her arms. "You think you pitiful warriors can stop me?" she snarled. "Think again! I will kill you all so that Beryl-sama may rule over this deplorable little planet!" 

"No! Think back. You are not our enemy!" Usagi screamed, shielding her face from the glass that still flew in the air; whipped around by a violent wind. "How can you betray your friends in such a way?" 

"Friends? I have no friends! I am the only Senshi with enough mind to join Queen Beryl-sama's glorious forces. All of you shall die for your ignorance!" With those words, their former friend disappeared in a flash of black light. 

"Rei-chan..." Usagi whispered sadly, her arm lowering, blood running down it. The glass had slashed her skin to ribbons, but she barely felt the pain. All of her being was focused on the fact that one of her best friends and guardians had turned on her. But how could such a thing be possible? How - why - had Rei allowed the Dark Kingdom to influence her? 

"Usako?" Mamoru asked as he moved nearer to her. "Are you okay?" 

She looked at him with spiritless eyes. "How can I be okay?" she whispered. "Rei has been turned against us. Will things ever be the same?" 

"Don't worry. We'll get her back," Mamoru said in a voice that had more conviction than he felt. How did you save someone from an evil one's brainwashing? 

~*~ 

"You have given your 'friends' notice that you are now my minion?" 

"Yes, Beryl-sama." Kneeling before the queen in her Senshi fuku, Rei kept her eyes downcast from her leader. "The Senshi have come to know that I am not on their side any longer. How could I have ever thought that being 'good' was the life for me?" She laughed. "My soul is far too bitter and power hungry to ever serve under the pitiful, whining rabbit." 

"It is good that you have realized that we are your true family, Mars. You will kill without regret? When you kill the moon princess, you will find joy with the blood running from her broken and charred body?" 

Nodding, Mars replied, "I will take great exultation in seeing the rabbit's death. Then, the prince will belong to me!" 

Beryl smiled slyly. _'You will kill the princess, but I will claim her prince.'_ Getting to her feet, Mars said, "I will make sure the Senshi cannot access the portal within the arcade. Should we remove it, mistress? They know of its' existence already, and they could prove a threat to our plans." 

The queen shook her head. "The portal in the human's place of 'fun' is a strategic point for our armies. We will not close it simply because they are on to us. We are powerful; we can defeat the Senshi easily. Especially now that we have your powers on our side." 

Mars nodded graciously. "You believe my powers of fire will turn the tide of this battle?" 

"No." There was a cold note of finality in the dark queen's voice. "Our forces were always far superior to those of the white moon. Having you on our side simply finalizes the fact that the white moon will fall and I will reign supreme!" 

The raven-haired girl's eyes flashed as she said, "Do you believe in my powers that I cannot fail against Usagi?" 

Beryl arched an eyebrow. "You question my judgment, Mars?" 

Gasping, Mars said quickly, "Of course not! I-I would never presume to think that you were wrong, my queen." 

Nervously, Mars took a step back, her high heels clacking against the floor. A sneer crossed Beryl's face as she gazed at her newest recruit. Did this girl really think that she would be able to match Beryl herself in a battle of wits? In this place, Beryl's power was ultimate! What could Metallia do to reprimand her for taking over? Metallia's power had been greatly diminished after the battle with Queen Serenity so long ago. 

"Mars, go now. Make sure that those bothersome Senshi are never able to find this place." 

As the Senshi of Fire went to do her mistress' bidding, the queen laughed to herself. With one of the Senshi on her side, she couldn't fail! Kunzite's death had been a great setback, of course, but it couldn't be helped. Now that the princess had possession of the Ginzuishou... Did it mean that Beryl's reign would be short-lived? No! If she had to, she would make Mars into a living shield. The princess wouldn't dare hit her own friend a fatal blow! 

~*~ 

Sitting on her windowsill, Usagi sighed dejectedly as she looked down at the twinkling of the star locket. How could Rei have turned against them? Hand tightening around the locket, she blinked back the tears that shimmered at the corner of her eyes. Didn't Rei have a sense of honor; of friendship? 

"Usagi?" 

Looking over, she smiled tremulously at her mother. "Y-yes?" 

The woman walked in, taking a seat on her daughter's bed. "Usagi, lately I've noticed some changes in you. Tell me... Do any of these have to do with Mamoru; the man that you said brought you happiness?" 

Usagi frowned. "If you mean, is he the one who has brought my spirit's down lately, my answer is no. It's... something else." 

Rei had been on the side of evil for two weeks now, and she had not been seen since the night she disappeared from the arcade after attacking them. Motoki had grumbled about having to replace the windows. He had commented about "crazy kids" who had "no respect for others' property." The others hadn't told him that the "crazy kid" was really a brainwashed Rei who had sent them a warning. 

"What else is bothering you?" Ikuko asked in worry. 

Usagi looked at her mother. "Bothering me?" She couldn't tell her the truth! There was no way Ikuko would understand just what was bothering her. "N-nothing... I'm just thinking." 

The woman studied her daughter, who stared outside at the full moon. "Just what is your relationship with this Mamoru, Usagi? Is he a friend; or something more?" 

Blushing, Usagi stuttered, "H-he's a friend." She couldn't tell her mother the truth! How would Ikuko react if she heard that Usagi and Mamoru were lovers? She would be angered beyond belief! 

"A friend, hmm?" Ikuko said in a thoughtful tone. 

As the woman left, Usagi sighed. Why had she lied to her mother? Would she be forced to lie from now on about the people or events in her life? "I'm just a friend? So everything we shared meant nothing to you?" 

Jumping, Usagi smiled in surprise as the masked man made his way into the room. "Mamoru!" she said happily as he grinned rakishly at her. "What are you doing here?" 

He shrugged, pulling her into his embrace. "I was worried. I wasn't sure if you would do something stupid because of Rei's desertion." Mamoru paused, searching her eyes as he untransformed. "You wouldn't, would you? Usako, losing you would be like losing my soul; my reason for living." Brushing a few soft tendrils of her hair from her face, he whispered, "Promise me you won't do anything foolhardy. If Rei is to be brought back to our side, she'll need your encouragement." 

Smiling, the girl nodded. "I promise. I won't fail Rei, or any of you. I won't leave you alone, Mamo-chan." 

A smile crossed the man's lips as they descended to catch Usagi's in a passionate kiss. "U-Usagi!" 

Gasping, she whirled around, breaking away from Mamoru's embrace as she stared at her mother, eyes full of horror. "M-mama!" she cried in surprise. Gulping, she backed up into Mamoru's chest, leaning against him for strength. "I-I thought you were going downstairs." 

Ikuko shook herself, seemingly out of a daze. "I-I was... Well, Usagi, I can see that your definition of a 'friend' is far different that mine." 

Blushing, Usagi said, "It's not what you're thinking!" 

Ikuko laughed. "Oh? Well, I think it's a man in my daughter's bedroom and making out with her. So it's not that?" 

Usagi gulped nervously. "O-okay, so it is what you're thinking... But it's totally innocent, I swear!" 

The woman smiled. "Do you think I'm deaf, Usagi? I knew that all that thrashing in here at night wasn't just you having a bad dream." 

Gasping, Usagi blushed furiously. "Are... Are you going to call the police?" 

Ikuko's eyes widened in surprise. "The police? Why on earth would I do that?" 

Usagi frowned. "But... I'm too young..." 

Laughing, Ikuko smiled. "Not in my eyes. Why, at your age, I was already talking over our first child with your father. So why would I call you too young? That wouldn't be right, my dear. Now, how about introducing Mamoru to your father as your boyfriend this time? Kenji won't mind, I'm sure." 

Usagi shifted nervously. "Umm... I don't think you're thinking of dad as a dad. You're thinking of him as your lover..." Pausing, Usagi shuddered. "Eww!" 

Laughing, Ikuko said, "I'll leave you two alone. But don't you forget to tell your father before he catches you two. I don't think he'd be too happy that you didn't tell him. Oh, and please don't lie to me anymore, Usagi." 

As the woman left the room, Usagi looked at Mamoru. "I thought I was in trouble," she laughed. "Who knew that Mama would have taken this so easily?" 

Mamoru smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "We were lucky. Not all parents would take it so smoothly." 

She shrugged, saying, "Do you think Rei is having such luck?" 

Sighing, Mamoru replied, "How can she have luck in the Dark Kingdom's stronghold?" 

A haunted look came into Usagi's eyes as she looked at Mamoru. "Do you really think she's in trouble? I wouldn't think that Beryl would harm her 'best warrior.' Would she?" 

Mamoru hugged her tightly. "Try not to think about it. I'm sure Rei will be fine. If she doesn't attack us, there's no reason to worry." 

Usagi frowned. "If she did attack, there's no way I could fight her. How do you fight one of your best friends? There's no way I could use my tiara or the Ginzuishou against her! So what else do I do?" 

There was no answer Mamoru could give her without hurting her. All he could think was _'Will Rei ever come back to our side and relieve Usagi's heart of this guilt?'_

~*~ 

_'How can Beryl-sama simply shift me to this world? So what if I know it better than the others of the Dark Kingdom? It doesn't mean I want to stay here and "guard" the portal. Sure, staying in the Dark Kingdom isn't all that great... But it's better than being here; where someone could recognize me and try to take me back. Doesn't Beryl-sama think of that? What would she do if someone recognized me and tried to keep her best warrior from her?'_

"You want something to eat, ma'am?" 

Stiffening, Rei looked up at the waiter through the bangs of her raven hair which shielded her face from view unless you were scrutinizing closely. Muttering off a popular dish, she gazed out the window at the arcade across the street. If the Senshi were to enter, it would be Rei's duty to stop them any way she had to - even kill them if need be. Although Beryl wanted that privilege for herself, she was willing to let one of her minions kill the Senshi to keep them from gaining entrance to the Dark Kingdom's stronghold. 

As the waiter came back with her food, Rei frowned slightly. Had her heart grown so cold that she could not even smile back at this pitiful human? Was that the price of accepting Beryl's dark power and influence? 

"So, you got a boyfriend?" 

Gasping, Rei looked up at him with confused violet eyes. "Who-what?" she stuttered. 'What if Beryl-sama is watching? She'll accuse me of 'treachery' and then I'll be punished!' 

Not knowing what else to say, she got to her feet quickly, glaring at him. "No, and I'm not looking for one." 

As she stalked out of the café, Rei couldn't help but fear Beryl's wrath if she hadn't gotten out of there. And even now, would Beryl decide that Rei had been unfaithful to her queen? As she walked down the street, pulling the collar of her jacket higher, she glanced toward the arcade. Seeing Motoki serving a table, she chuckled bitterly. 'You think you are so smart, human. Did you not realize that the people you allow access to your 'back room' are not even people? Or do you think that if you grant us a place to open our portal you will be spared when Beryl-sama takes over? Think again, mortal!' 

"Hino-san!" 

Turning, she frowned at a girl that she went to school with. What was Hinori doing here? "What is it?" she muttered. "I'm busy." 

The girl looked surprised. "You haven't been to class in weeks. Is everything okay, Hino-san? We've been worried." 

Rei shrugged. "I'm fine. I just haven't been to school, that's all. If you don't mind, I have to go now." 

As she walked away, Rei wondered what the girl's motive was for speaking to her. Since being under Beryl's control, Rei had begun to believe that everyone had an ulterior reason for doing everything. So what was Hinori's reason for inquiring about Rei's absence from the institute of learning that these humans frequented? Shrugging, Rei continued on her way, looking for an alternative place to sit to spy on the arcade. Allowing the Senshi entrance would be like asking Beryl to kill her! 

Looking around, Rei finally decided on a bench that was just across from the arcade's sliding doors. Walking to a newsstand to buy a newspaper to shield herself from view, she settled down to watch the arcade. Carefully, she scanned the building to make sure the Senshi had not entered while she had been distracted and, satisfied, settled back to pretend to read and keep her eyes focused on the arcade. Would the Senshi give her a battle? She hoped so... The hunger of bloodlust ran through her veins. 

~*~ 

Sighing, Ami chewed on her sandwich as she tapped a few keys on her desktop computer. She had decided to forego using her mini-data computer, simply because she wasn't up to straining her eyes again. Ami had made a sandwich to fortify herself for this foray into the world of cyberspace. Could she come up with a plausible reason why Rei had allowed herself to be taken by Beryl's mind games? Although Ami knew it was foolhardy to think that she could find a reason in the world of cyberspace, she didn't want to believe that magic was the only reason for it. 

Ami had come to believe in magic after realizing that she was Sailor Mercury, although she still found it hard to turn to magic for answers instead of science. How was it possible that there was something that science could not explain? Ami's scientific mind found it hard to turn away from all that she had believed. How could a single moment of discovery make her entire world come crashing down? Relying on science was still her first resort, but now she knew of the true existence of magic. It had helped her out at times, in many life-or-death situations. But would it aid her now? 

"Ami? What are you doing?" 

The clicking of the keys had drawn her mother's attention, and Ami sighed. Lying to her mother again. It was getting tiresome, and the thrill was quickly leaving. "A report for school," she muttered as she looked through a web page of Shinto rituals and rites for warding off evil. Would some of this information help her with understanding why Rei had been taken under Beryl's influence so easily? 

"Shinto religion?" the older woman murmured, peering over her daughter's shoulder. "What kind of report are you doing, dear?" 

"Umm..." Shifting nervously in her chair, Ami cleared her throat. "It's... I'm doing a study on different religions." 

The woman nodded. "Well, that's all right. Tell you what, Ami. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight? I'm not on-call for once." 

Ami's mother was a doctor, and hardly ever home. That was partly why Ami's obsession with studying had begun. If she studied and got good grades, she didn't have to focus on being lonely all the time. "Sure!" Ami said happily. It wasn't often that the two got to spend time together. 

~*~ 

The restaurant was less crowded than Ami had expected, and she smiled as she and her mother ate their meal. Out of the corner of her eye, Ami saw a familiar figure. Gasping, she stared at the black-clothed woman. "Rei-chan!" she exclaimed in surprise. 

Atsuko glanced at her daughter. "Did you see a friend, dear?" 

Clenching her fists, Ami said, "S-something like that." Could Rei really be considered a friend anymore after she had turned against and tried to kill them? Standing, she said, "I'll be right back." Making her way across the room, her short light blue skirt breezing around her legs, she called out, "Rei!" as she neared the girl. 

Whirling around, the raven-haired girl gasped as her eyes flickered in surprise. "What are you doing here, Senshi?" she growled. "How did you find me?" 

Ami frowned. "Why did you turn against us, Rei? Beryl's offers are nothing! How can you believe anything that witch says?" 

Rei's eyes darkened in anger. "How dare you speak of my queen in such a way? She is far better than your pathetic Moon Princess!" 

Clenching her fists, Ami muttered, "How dare you insult Usagi? She was your princess as well. Or have you forgotten that you, too, were her guardian?" 

The other girl shrugged. "Am I supposed to loyal to a whimpering child? I will not! Beryl-sama is far more powerful than the child you see as a 'leader'. I was foolish to remain under her rule." 

"How can you be so callous?" Ami whispered. "Usagi was your friend!" As she stared at Rei, she realized something. "These aren't your thoughts... You're being controlled; brainwashed by Beryl!" She shook her head. "I had known that she had brainwashed you, but I hadn't realized just how far her powers had infected you. She is ruining you, Rei! Can't you see that? Believing in Beryl is like making a deal with the devil." 

Rei laughed bitterly. "Is that supposed to scare me?" Raising a hand, she growled, "Feel the power of the Dark Kingdom!" 

With a flash of dark power, the girl disappeared, eliciting a gasp from Ami. Had she truly adopted the powers of the dark generals? How had Rei accepted Beryl's obvious lies? A frown on her face, Ami made her way back to the table where her mother looked up curiously. "Why didn't you invite your friend over?" Atsuko asked. 

"Umm..." Shrugging, Ami muttered, "She had to go." 

Glancing away sadly, Ami wondered. 'Will we ever get Rei back on our side, or will we be forced to destroy her?' 

~*~ 

Rei sat on the rock cliff, which was just outside the Dark Kingdom's stronghold. Behind her, there was a gaping hole that was the portal entrance to the Dark Kingdom, and was heavily guarded. Her eyes were shadowed as she looking at the barren land around her. Why did that Senshi accuse her of betrayal? Of being a traitor? 'Do they really think that I should have remained on their side?' she wondered to herself. 

Holding her head high, Mars was glad that her Senshi fuku was so short in this oppressive desert heat. Why had Beryl chosen this place? Because it was away from all civilization? 

~*~ 

How many times do you get a feeling of déjà vu? Once? Twice? Standing on the top of the pillars that marked the entrance to the Hikawa Jinja shrine on Sendai Hill, Mars wondered to herself why this place seemed so familiar. Was it just because she had once lived here? Or was it something more? 

Jumping from her perch, she floated in the air, her hair blowing about her and eyes glowing in the darkness. "Bring death to this shrine!" she shrieked into the air. It didn't matter to her that Yuuichirou would feel her youma's deadly blow, or that the man she had called grandfather would also be cut down by the evil youma's fatal devices. It only mattered that this may be a way to lure the Senshi so she could kill them. 

Screams of fear and panic emitted from the temple drew the attention of those close by. Those people, however, simply ignored the cries for help. They didn't want to get involved with the unknown. 

~*~ 

Sitting at the café just across from the arcade, the Senshi kept their eyes on the sliding doors. Would Rei come out? Or "Anette"? "I heard that the psychic on Sendai Hill went insane. Think she killed her grandpa and that rock star who was living there." 

The girl's gasped, overhearing someone's conversation. Could it have been Rei? Getting to their feet, the girl's ran from the café as a joint unit, all scared of what they might find at the Jinja shrine. Would they regret their night of sleepful rest when Ojiichan and Yuuichirou had been killed? 

Slowing their pace as they crested the top of the stairs, the girls looked around. Police tape was everywhere; and there were still tell-tale bloodstains all over the temple grounds and walls. "It was her," Ami said sadly as she scanned the area with her computer. "Rei-chan's energy signal is all over the place." 

Usagi looked around at the devastation in despair. How could Rei do such an awful thing to her own family? "H-how could this be happening?" she whispered sadly. "She killed her own family..." 

"Usako!" 

She looked up to see Mamoru making his way toward her through the crowd of curious people who had come to see the ruins of the once proud temple. "Mamo-chan!" she cried as she fell into his embrace. "How could she do such a horrible thing?" 

He shook his head. "I don't know. Yuuichirou and her grandfather are fine, however. They're a bit bruised, but apparently something drew the youma's attention from them and it left before doing major damage to the two." He paused. "And Ojiichan's wards worked wonders against the youma's energy attacks." 

Usagi sighed in relief. "Thank God. So they're okay? But... What about the shrine? They'll have no place to live after they get out of the hospital." 

Mamoru shrugged. "Don't know. Yuuichirou doesn't have any family around here, and all of Ojiichan's family has been dead for years, except Rei." 

Makoto frowned. "I suppose they could stay in my apartment... I have a spare bedroom, and my couch turns into a bed..." She shrugged. "It's the least I can do. Rei and I were friends, and I think... Maybe she'd want me to take them in, if she knew what she had done." 

Usagi nodded. "That's a good idea, Mako-chan. But what about the temple? It's their home... We can't just leave it like this." Thoughtfully, her fingers came up to caress the Ginzuishou hanging around a chain on her neck. "Maybe..." 

"No!" Mamoru exclaimed, realizing what she was thinking. "I can't let you use the Ginzuishou to repair this damage, Usako. It would kill you! There's too much negative energy around here for you to successfully repair everything and live to tell about it." 

She sighed. "But what else can be done? This place is their home, Mamo-chan! Would you want something like this to happen to your home?" 

He frowned. "It's just a place to live, Usako. It means nothing to me." 

"But this temple means everything to Hino-san! Don't you get it? It's his ancestral home; something that he worked his entire life to accomplish. Why would he want to give it up now?" 

Mamoru's eyes flickering in indecision. "But... If you use the Ginzuishou in this place which is full of negative energy... You'll kill yourself! Is that what you want?" 

She sighed, closing her eyes momentarily before opening them sadly. "What can I do? I have to help Rei! Isn't that what a friend is supposed to do?" 

The man hugged her tightly. "Yes, that's what you're supposed to do, love. But how can you expect to help her when she's under Beryl's power?" 

Usagi shook her head. "I don't know. But I can try!" She paused. "But why were you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital where you're interning?" 

He nodded. "Supposed to be. The doctor I was interning under was called here to treat Hino-san and Yuuichirou on the scene, and I came with him." 

"Oh." Looking around her at the wreckage, Usagi still found it hard to believe that all of this carnage had been wrought by a youma sent by Rei. Had she wanted them dead and her home destroyed? But why? What twisted reason would Beryl have for making her 'best warrior' demolish everything she held dear? 

Clenching her fist around her transformation locket, Usagi muttered, "That witch can't use Rei to her own ends this way. We're going to stop her! Somehow..." 

"How can we fight one of our best friends?" Minako asked. "I know that, as leader, I shouldn't be so torn up about this. But... How can I ignore the fact that one of my friends is under the influence of dark power? That I may have to kill her to gain this world's freedom from Beryl's awful opression? I can't just ignore these things, no matter how much my warrior spirit may want to fight to the death!" 

Makoto clenched her fists. "Rei is my friend. I refuse to leave her in the bowels of Beryl's citadel under that awful woman's mind control." 

Ami nodded decisevly. "It is our destiny to save Rei from that horrible place. And we shall do so now!" 

It was decided. They would fight, and they would win! Abruptly, they all turned and ran down the stairs as a group. "Chiba-san?" one of the paramedics who worked with him called out, but gained no answer as the man ran off with the others. They would need all the help they could get in this upcoming battle. 

Standing outside the door to the back room of the arcade, they looked at each other in confusion. Why hadn't there been a guard posted who had tried to stop them? Scanning the room, Ami reported that there were only humans within the structure. So why was there no one guarding this strategic portal? As they slipped into the room and transformed, they stared at the gaping black hole where the wall should be. Gathering their nerve, the Senshi walked through it. There was an abrupt change as they stepped through the portal, as if they had gone to another dimension entirely. "This is all wrong!" Ami cried out in horror. "My readings are off the scale! None of this is right." Punching keys frantically on her computer, she looked around the cavernous darkness, which seemed to swallow them up. 

"How will we find our way?" Jupiter asked, a frown on her face. 

Clenching her gloved fists, Usagi looked around in fear. _'We have to go on...'_ she whispered in her mind. _'We can't fail Rei. I'm sure she's counting on us!' _

_"Do not lose heart, Senshi. Keep the faith that you will be able to save Mars from this life of degradation and horror at Beryl's hands."_

The voice, which seemed to come from everywhere, was vaguely familiar to them. But who would be helping them in such a place? Starting forward, the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen hoped that they weren't walking straight into a trap. 

* * *

_Comments? Questions? ^_^ Hope you liked! _


	10. Rock This Town

**Title: Love Aided By A Locket**

Chapter: 10/??

Chapter Title: Rock This Town 

The dark void of evil seemed to take days to travel through, but the group finally found themselves out of the portal. "Where are we?" Jupiter asked softly, looking around. 

Sailor Moon clenched her gloved fist in anger. "I don't believe this! We're back in the arcade! But... Why? How?" 

"It is not yet possible for you to travel through the portal to Beryl's stronghold. You, Sailor Moon, must grasp the power of the Ginzuishou fully before Chronos admits you through the barrier." 

"Who's there?" Looking around, everyone searched for the source of the words. Eyes coming to land on the woman in the corner, everyone stiffened. 

"Who are you?" Venus demanded. 

The woman's maroon eyes reflected the halogen lights of arcade and her moss-green hair blew in the air filtered in through the ceiling air ducts. "I am Meiou Setsuna; better known as Sailor Pluto." The woman paused. "Did you really think that you could just enter Beryl's fortress without gaining true knowledge of the Ginzuishou? If you were to go now, you would be killed! The portal that Beryl has erected here tied directly into the Gate of Time; which is a separate entity all together. These two cannot coexist together. A portal of dark energy connected directly with a time stream of good power were never meant to be tied together by magic. It would only result in disaster - especially if others tried to travel this route!" 

"So why are we here; back in the arcade? Did we get turned around somehow?" Mercury asked. "My computer showed odd readings while within the vortex." 

Setsuna looked at the blue-haired girl. "As Keeper of Time, I have the power to bend the Time Gate to my will - providing that it aids those of planetary power. I have broken a few rules in doing this act, but I could not allow any of you to meet your deaths now. Not when you have so much to live for. Que--" She broke off; this girl was not yet the queen of the future Crystal Tokyo. "Princess Serenity, your powers are not yet at full strength. Can you not wait until you have matured enough to control the Ginzuishou and save Mars and the earth?" 

Usagi frowned, reaching up to power-down her transformation. "But how can I simply ignore all the problems that are occurring? How can I leave Rei-chan to suffer at the hands of Beryl?" 

"Because you are a good leader," the woman said slowly. "What good would you be to Rei if you died before you could save her?" 

The golden-haried girl paused. "You think that I could have endangered us all if we had continued on?" 

"Yes." There was a cold finality to the woman's words. "Reach deep within your soul, princess. The power is there, you simply have to tap into it and learn to control and understand it. In two week's time, you will have gained all you need to be able to pass through this portal successfully. As you learn, so too will the others." The woman's eyes turned to the man who had stood silently thus far. "Endymion, do not forget to aid Serenity in her quest for true power. You will stay by her side?" 

"Yes. I will allow no harm to come to Serenity as long as I draw breath." The man's cobalt eyes turned to gaze at his love, who smiled gently at him. 

Setsuna nodded. "Then I bid you farewell. If this is the last time we meet in this lifetime, I respect you, Serenity. I care for all of you deeply, as if you were my own family. For saving you, I have perhaps certified my own death. However, it would be my great pleasure to have done so by saving all of you. Without being fully prepared, nothing would have readied you for Beryl's true powers. You do not yet know just what Metallia can do to boost this already horrid witch's powers." 

Turning, the woman walked from the room slowly. The other Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen powered down, each of them thinking their own thoughts. 

~*~ 

It had been two days since Setsuna's orders to "gain more power." But how could it be done? If the Ginzuishou wasn't powerful enough to defeat Beryl... What could? 

Yuuichirou and Hino-san had recovered from their wounds slowly. Doctors began to think that the episode had caused Hino-san some psychological problems, and so he had been prescribed a psychiatrist. Why would the old man ramble on about his granddaughter attacking them? It didn't make sense! So far, Yuuichirou had remained stable - but in a coma, so he could not deny or back up Hino-san's "odd" story. The police had searched for Rei, but so far had turned up with nothing. She was now named a "fugitive from justice" in a case "so baffling our detective's are stumped." 

No one could figure out why someone - named as the older man's only grandchild - would want to harm a kindly, albeit lecherous, old priest and his disciple. A hate crime, perhaps? So far, the only "lead" they had was Rei, and they couldn't find her no matter where they looked. 

Only Usagi and the others knew why Rei had suddenly disappeared, but they couldn't tell that to the police. They had been questioned, of course, and had been forced to lie about knowing Rei's whereabouts. In truth, they were sure of the precise location, but they did know she was under Beryl's command. The police, however, would take this "story" as proof that they were only covering for their guilty friend and perhaps arrest all of them. So they had remained silent; keeping Rei out of the trouble she had gotten herself into. 

The girl's face had been plastered across TV screens and on billboards, bus sides and flyers. Everyone was on a manhunt for the illustrious "insane attempted murderer of her grandfather and potential boyfriend." 

Usagi frowned as she sat at the counter of the arcade. How could she tap into her 'true' powers? Pluto had very vague in her explanations, and hadn't been of much help. She had saved their lives, Usagi would grant her that. Had she lost her own life at the cost of theirs? Frowning, the girl stirred her straw in her milkshake, wondering at Pluto's reasons for her actions. Had it been only blind devotion to a princess she hadn't seen in centuries? 

"Usagi?" 

She looked up, eyes catching sight of Motoki who stood on the other side of the counter. "What is it?" 

The man frowned. "You haven't seemed yourself lately. Is everything okay?" 

"Why wouldn't it be?" she muttered. "It's not like my life is crumbling around me or anything." 

Motoki looked at her with a frown. "You say that like it IS." 

She shrugged to herself. "So? It's life; we live and we die. What's there to really worry about?" 

The man stared at her. "Usagi? What's... wrong with you? You always had such a rosy outlook on life... So what's happened to you now? You're talking about death like it's a picnic!" 

A bitter laugh escaped the girl's lips. "There is nothing in this world to believe in anymore," she muttered softly. "My friend has turned against me, and my power is not yet strong enough to defend those I care about. So what's the point of life?" 

"You have people that care about you," came a harsh voice from behind her. "Don't you ever forget that! You mean so much to--" 

"I know." She cut off his words with a calm statement. Refusing to look at Mamoru, she said softly, "Just a bit of self-pity. Aren't I allowed even that?" 

He looked at her with surprised cobalt eyes. "I-Of course you are. But don't you dare give up, Usagi." 

She nodded. "I understand." Gripping the glass that held her milkshake until her knuckles turned white, she wondered to herself, 'If I can't get Rei back; how will we survive this fight?' 

But it was not a time for doubts. It was a time for action. She still had to find out just how to tap into her suppressed power and save everyone. They didn't know it, but the entire world was counting on her to save their lives. Her blue eyes reflected her sadness, but she wouldn't allow it to show to the others. Usagi had doubts about winning this confrontation with Beryl. What if it wasn't possible to gain Rei back to their side? If Usagi had to kill her... No, she didn't want to think that. It wouldn't come to that! If her dearest friend were felled by her hand... No, Usagi couldn't contemplate such a scenario. The idea that they would lose this battle... It just couldn't happen! 

"Usagi, how are we going to win?" Mamoru said slowly as Motoki moved away. "Granted, we're not as strong as we should be, but I thought the Ginzuishou's powers would fix all that?" 

The girl shrugged. "Maybe our 'full potential' is only what's stopping us? Remember, Setsuna said that we have the prospective to be far more powerful than we are now." She paused. "Or at least I do, and the others simply need to be trained." 

Mamoru frowned. "But that explains so little..." 

"What else can we do, though? Setsuna gave us little detail!" She paused. "Although it's possible that Serenity has that knowledge within her..." 

The man looked at his love in surprise, the noises of the arcade fading away as he stared into her eyes. "You mean... Allow her to take over your body?" 

"What else can we do? I don't know what Setsuna meant! Wouldn't Serenity have that knowledge? She is, after all, the Moon Princess." 

"But you're her!" Mamoru exclaimed. "Why does she have to take over your body? Usako, I don't think that's wise!" 

"So what do you suggest? That I simply let Beryl win this fight and take away ALL of my Senshi? I can't take that risk! If your friends were in danger, wouldn't you allow Endymion access to YOUR body to save them?" 

"But... Usagi, that's different! What knowledge could Endymion possibly possess that I don't? I'm in tune with this planet; I know everything I need to know." 

A calm voice came from behind them. "Surprises pop up when you least expect them." 

"Setsuna!" Usagi exclaimed, looking at the woman. Her eyes were gaunt, and worry lines tracked her face. "We thought you--" 

"I am fine; for now." Her eyes traveled over the prince and princess. "Do you not understand your mission? You are the only one, Serenity, who can unlock the secrets of the Ginzuishou!" 

Usagi frowned. "But I'm... not Serenity. I haven't been her for centuries! Her knowledge about the Ginzuishou and it's workings are far more than I know." She paused. "Yes, Serenity and I did bond just after the Ginzuishou was found, but I don't think that makes me her. Does it?" 

Setsuna shrugged. "You have accepted her power into your soul; so you too have accepted her. You and she have been once since time immemorial. That cannot be changed by anyone. Can you not feel her soul resting dormant inside you? One day, you will gain the power to become ONE with her once again." She paused. "You, Endymion, will do the same." 

Usagi's eyes widened, as did Mamoru's. "Their souls are inside us?" 

"Hai. It is up to you on how to release them, or if you even will. If worse comes to worse, Serenity's soul will take control of your body to save this world - and the girl known as Usagi will cease to exist. Forever." 

Usagi stared at her. 'I'd lose myself... Forever?' She clenched her fist, staring at the woman. "You're lying! How can I... Why would she take over my body? She's a dormant spirit; a dead soul!" 

Setsuna glared at her. "Serenity's spirit lives on inside you. Are you going to take the chance that she can't take over your body? If you do so, then everything for you will be lost. Mamoru would have to allow Endymion to take over HIS body, as well, since the two of you cannot live without each other." 

"What do you mean?" Mamoru questioned. "How can we not live without each other? I've lived for twenty years without her." 

The green-haired woman shook her head. "No, you haven't. Your dormant soul knew that his 'other half' existed in this world. Were it not for that, you would simply be a shell of yourself; going through life as a puppet less mannequin." She paused. "The two of you are bonded; the bond of soul mates. It is the strongest bond ever created; one that can never be broken. Not even by death. When Queen Serenity sent the two of you to be reborn, she knew that the bond you two shared would allow you to find each other, even though you lived another life. Serenity killed herself after seeing Endymion's death because she could not bear to live without him." Usagi gasped and Mamoru squeezed her hand tightly. "Such is the bond of the eternal soul mates." 

"She killed herself?" Usagi whispered. "The bonds of love ARE stronger than I imagined. So if I don't learn to control the Ginzuishou to it's fullest abilities and win this battle, Serenity will take over? I'll lose everything; even myself?" 

"That is true." 

Usagi grimaced. "So how do I learn how to use the Ginzuishou properly?" 

"I cannot say. That information is not known to me. Only one of Lunarian birth knows such a thing," Setsuna replied. 

Usagi swallowed nervously. "I would normally ask Rei for training... She is a Shinto priestess, after all. But with her under Beryl's control..." 

"A new avenue will be opened up to you." 

The golden-haired girl looked at Setsuna in surprise. "Wh-what do you mean?" 

"If you do not dwell on this matter, the power will find you and you will understand it." She paused. "It is only a matter of time. Each Lunarian princess is born into this - her birthright. Granted, your situation is very unique. No one before you has been reborn by the power of the Ginzuishou, and forced to face her mother's foe before peace can reign." 

Taking a step back, the woman said, "I must take my leave for now. Be careful, all of you." 

~*~ 

Usagi stared at the TV in disbelief. "Authorities have apprehended Hino Rei-san, the believed attempted murderer of Hino-san, priest of the Hikawa shrine on Sendai Hill and Kumada Yuuichirou-kun. Rei-san's lawyer refuses a statement, and Hino Rei-san is under guarded surveillance at the Tenth Street Tokyo PD. Authorities have refused comment at this point." 

A frown crossed Usagi's face. 'How was Rei-chan apprehended? She is under Beryl's control! Isn't she...?' 

Hearing the beeping of her communicator, she realized that the others had most likely heard the news about Rei's capture. She looked around to make sure no one was in the room and opened up her Senshi communicator. Listening for a few moments, Usagi frowned. "So you're sure it was Rei?" she asked Ami. 

The girl nodded. "I scanned her by sitting on the roof of the building across the street. It's her." Ami paused. "But why would she have turned herself in? It doesn't make sense!" 

Usagi frowned. "Could it be possible that it's under orders from Beryl? The dark queen could have some sort of plan, using Rei-chan as her pawn!" 

The others, all of them connected on a split-screen, considered this idea. "But what motive could Beryl have?" Makoto wondered. "Isn't she only interested in ruling the universe - through the bloodiest means possible?" 

"That's what we thought," Usagi said. "But what if she has a different plan this time? Her objectives could have changed once she gained the power of Mars." 

There was silence on the communication line as everyone digested these words. Did Beryl change her plans after gaining Mars' power on her side? Usagi gripped the communicator tighter, anger flowing throughout her body. How dare Beryl use her friend for evil purposes? An angry glint shone in Usagi's blue eyes as she muttered, "We're checking this out. Minna, meet me just outside the jail. We're going to find out why Rei turned herself in." 

Closing her watch-like communicator, Usagi called out to her mother that she was going to study at Ami's before running from the house. Making sure that her broach was in her pocket, she ran down the street at a fast pace. 'Rei, we'll find out what's going on; and we'll bring you back to our side!' she vowed silently to herself. 

Gathered together outside the Tokyo Police Department was the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, who had been filled in by Usagi on the way. "So the police will just let us question her?" Jupiter asked. 

Mercury nodded. "In all likelihood, the authorities will recognize that we are the crusaders who have rescued Tokyo from ruination many times over, and they will grant us access to Rei's private cell. Barring failure, we should be able to foil Beryl's plots in a matter of days." 

"Don't forget Pluto's words," Sailor Moon reminded them as they all started toward the doors of the police station. 

~*~ 

Police Chief Nagara arched an eyebrow at the short-skirted girls gathered in his office. "You wish to see Hino Rei-san, the murderer responsible for the near-deaths of her grandfather and his disciple?" 

"Yes." 

The man cleared his throat nervously at Jupiter's stiff reply. "Very well. I'll warn you: she's very hostile. It could be dangerous to be in close quarters with her. Are you sure you want to take the risk?" 

"Just let us see her," Usagi said softly, getting fed up by the man's stalling tactics. 

Nodding, the man led them to the cell where Rei was held, disappearing soon after they walked through the doors. As they were admitted to the small iron-barred room, Usagi looked around nervously. Her eyes came to land on Rei's slumped form on the cot in the corner. "Rei?" she said softly, inching her way into the concrete room. 

The girl looked up, unwashed hair hanging over dead violet eyes. Usagi gasped. "I-I got away from Beryl..." the girl said slowly. "Had to come here so she can't reach me, before the mind control sets back in place." A grimace came over Rei's face as if talking were an effort for her. 

Usagi gasped. "You managed to get past her mind control?" 

There was a slight nod from the girl as she drew her feet up onto the cot to hug her knees to her chest. Whimpers came from the girl's tear-ravaged throat which had been wracked with sobs throughout the night as she fought Beryl's far-reaching mind control tactics. Mercury was busy scanning the petrified girl with her computer and VR visor, intent on saving Rei from Beryl's mind control and boost her health. 

Clenching her gloved fist, Usagi muttered, "Beryl will pay for this." 

She felt the comforting presence of Tuxedo Kamen and his gloved hand on her shoulder. Drawing in a shuddering breath, Usagi closed her eyes momentarily before she opened them again to stare determinedly toward the stone wall. "Rei-chan, even with my limited knowledge of psychic workings, I can feel the evil in this room. Beryl is trying to gain you back!" Minako said. 

"I know," the tortured woman moaned. "But I can't fight it any longer. Go, before I hurt you all." A scream was wrenched from the depth's of her soul as Rei tumbled from the cot, hands clutching her head. "N-North Pole," she muttered just before another scream was torn from her. 

Two guards burst through the doors, running down the hallway to stop in front of the cell. "What's going on in there?" they demanded. 

"We'll take care of it," Jupiter growled, sending an irritated glance toward the two. "Get out of here." 

The two guards looked at each other nervously, not sure if they should listen to the girl's orders. "Do you want to die?" Venus asked harshly, jumping back from the slashing of Rei's fingernails, which had lengthened into claws. Taking the hint, the two guards turned and ran from the room. 

Rei's eyes were blood-red, glowing in anger as she cried out hoarsely as she tried to slash the Senshi into ribbons. "Rei-chan!" Usagi called in desperation as the girl's claws raked a bloody trail down Usagi's cheek. Ignoring the blood that now ran down her cheek in rivulets, Usagi whimpered in silent denial. Rei couldn't be trying to kill them! She just couldn't! She had escaped Beryl's control already; she could do it again! Couldn't she? 

Yanking Usagi back from Rei's rampage, Mamoru put himself between his love and the crazed woman. "Rei, snap out of it!" he cried hoarsely, angered at seeing his princess harmed. 

The miko's eyes snapped in anger. "Endymion," she hissed. "How dare you choose Serenity over me? I was far more powerful!" 

Endymion looked at her in surprise. "What are you talking about?" 

Mercury frowned as she typed on her mini-data computer. "If I add in the mix of magic," she muttered to herself, "I can see that Beryl is controlling Rei's thoughts!" The girl looked up in a mixture of shock and rage. "Beryl is talking through Rei-chan; like a puppet!" 

"Then maybe," Jupiter growled, raising her arms in attack position, "We should cut the puppeteers' strings." 

Venus frowned. "What are you talking about?" 

"This." Everyone stared in surprise as Jupiter screamed out, "Supreme Thunder!" 

The crackling electricity contacted directly with Rei's body, sending jolt after jolt of fatal energy through her system. "Rei-chan!" Usagi screamed in horror, propelling herself toward the girl. She was held back by Mamoru's arms locked firmly around her waist. 

Rei's body slumped to the ground, her eyes rolled back in her head. Lowering her arms, Jupiter stared dispassionately at the battered body. Bruises were already forming on the miko's pale skin where the lightning had jolted through her without mercy. "How could you?" Usagi screamed as she wrenched herself from Mamoru's grasp, running to kneel at Rei's side. Moving the girl's head gently so that it lay in her lap, Usagi stroked her friend's brow softly. "Rei-chan..." she whispered softly. 

"It's keeping her from attacking, isn't it?" Jupiter growled. "Besides, it won't do any lasting damage; she'll just be sore for a few days. Isn't that a good thing? She's our enemy now! Resign yourself to that fact, Usagi. Rei isn't strong enough to fight Beryl's powers by herself!" 

Whimpering, Usagi allowed the hot tears to trail down her pale cheeks, wincing slightly as the salt mixed in with her wounds that Rei had created. "Everyone deserves a second chance," she muttered. "Rei isn't evil! She's just being controlled by Beryl. How can you want to kill her? She's your friend!" 

"I don't want to kill her!" Jupiter yelled hoarsely, her own green eyes filling with tears. "I'm trying to save her! Don't you get it yet, Usagi? You have to fight fire with fire. Beryl thinks that we won't attack Rei because she is our friend. We have to show that witch that we're not afraid to do what it takes to win!" 

Usagi nodded slowly, getting to her feet. "You're right," she said slowly. "We have to do whatever it takes to save this world from destruction. Even if it means sacrificing our friends." She paused, glancing toward Venus. "Can you tie her up with your love chain? It might slow her down; keep her away from Beryl's full power for a while." The other girl nodded. Usagi looked at Mercury. "Do you think you can find Beryl's stronghold?" 

"P-perhaps..." the girl stuttered. "What was it Rei said before Beryl took over? 'North Pole'? I'll try that..." 

Jupiter frowned. "I thought you did already?" 

"I did," the girl said softly, tapping keys. "But that was before I was able to get past Beryl's shields. I've analyzed her power while being in this cell, and I think I know how to crack her 'spirit code,' so to speak." 

"Spirit code?" Venus asked, just finishing tying up Rei on the cot. 

Mercury nodded, her attention focused on the flashing computer screen. "Wherever Beryl is located at, she has to have some immensely strong shields to be able to block my computer from finding her. And the only shield that would be strong enough would be one empowered by a spirit code. In short, a spirit code is someone's living spirit setting up an intricate design of shields that can't be broken -- unless you know that particular person's energy signal." 

"And do you?" Mamoru asked. 

"I do now," was the reply. 

All of them waited to see if Mercury could find the source of all their problems. "Wait... Shouldn't we wait until Usagi has learned to use the Ginzuishou?" Minako said slowly. "Remember: Setsuna said that it could destroy us all if Usagi isn't to her full potential when we take on Beryl's forces." 

"That's a chance we'll have to take," Usagi said grimly. "For now, we've managed to keep Rei reasonably on our side. However, there is no telling just how long it will last. We have to take our chances where we get them." 

Hearing a moan, Usagi glanced over to where Rei was beginning to regain consiousness slowly. "Do you think she's still controlled by Beryl?" she asked softly. 

"That attack should have knocked her out for hours!" Jupiter said angrily. "Beryl must still be controlling her!" 

Minako glared at the Senshi of Wood. "How could you have attacked her like that? She's still our friend, even if she is under Beryl's influence." 

Makoto grimaced. "Saving the world no matter the cost is our priority. Or have you forgotten that, Venus?" 

The other woman clenched a gloved fist, her eyes snapping in irritation. "Of course I haven't forgotten! But is that 'cost' going to be the death of one of our own?" 

"Enough!" 

Everyone looked at Usagi, who had cried out furiously. "Fighting among ourselves is not good. Do you want Beryl to defeat us all simply because we cannot get along?" 

The others looked around nervously, ashamed of themselves. Usagi was right -- teammates shouldn't fight each other. "Serenity, you will find that in the moment of need, your powers will reveal themselves." 

No one was surprised by the arrival of Sailor Pluto, standing in the corner of the cell. "But I thought you said Serenity's soul would take over my body?" Usagi asked slowly. 

"Yes," was the reply. "It will. But there is also a chance that, if you have enough to live for, you will be able to bring yourself back. Serenity's soul will ultimately bond with yours once you have mastered the Ginzuishou." 

Usagi frowned. "But I thought Mamoru and I had already bonded with our past selves just after the Ginzuishou was found?" 

The woman paused. "It may have felt that way, but in fact you simply acknowledged the presence of their souls within your bodies." 

"So there is more to it?" Mamoru asked. 

Pluto nodded gravely. "Unless Usagi can master the Ginzuishou and meld Serenity's soul with hers, she will die." She paused. "All of you will die, because you are directly linked to the Ginzuishou." 

"Linked? But how?" Jupiter asked. "The Ginzuishou is Serenity's!" 

The green-haired woman sighed. "It is a long story, which starts long before the Silver Millennium. I can tell you that the Ginzuishou was created by power of the gods. Therefore, there is a piece of each of you within it." 

Minako frowned. "But I thought you said it was created by the gods?" 

"Guys, we should take this discussion elsewhere!" Mercury said, looking nervously at the now-conscious Rei. 

Everyone turned their gaze to the bound girl. Was Beryl listening through Rei's ears? "We'll go to Mamoru's apartment," Usagi said, looking carefully at Rei. "Beryl, you will pay for your interference in our lives." 

So saying, Usagi turned and left the cell, the others following her. At the end of the hallway, Usagi stopped, clenching her fists. "How can we just leave her there under Beryl's control? It doesn't seem right..." 

A crystalline tear slipped down the girl's pale cheek as she cursed the fate of her friend. "It'll be okay," Mamoru reassured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll find a way to get Rei back. Beryl can't keep her forever." 

"The only way she can escape is death," Usagi muttered. "And I can't bring her back with the Ginzuishou's power if I've already used it to defeat Beryl! Either way, we lose her forever." 

Taking a deep breath, Usagi stalked toward the main police office. "Make sure that Hino Rei-san is not untied for any reason," she told the police chief. "The bonds holding her are of magical origin, and any other will allow her release. She must stay in that cell no matter what." 

The police chief nodded in surprise, not used to having a teenage girl give him orders. He stared as the odd group tramped from the police station. Why did they feel the need to ensnare a would-be murderess with magical ropes? Shaking his head at the odd events, the man announced to all that Hino Rei was to be kept under constant surveillance and that the ropes restraining her not be removed for any reason. 

~*~ 

The night sky looked as if it were a piece of valuable satin, lined with diamonds. She looked down at the star locket in her hand. The plans for meeting at Mamoru's apartment and continuing their discussion of the Ginzuishou had been cut short thanks to the realization that tomorrow was a school day. Usagi gripped the locket in her hand as she thought over the situation with Rei. Her love with Mamoru was everlasting, but why couldn't she save her friend? 

Feeling a sensation of power shooting through her hand, she glanced down to see the locket glowing. Gasping, she noticed also the glowing of the Ginzuishou which was on a chain around her neck. They were glowing in resonance! 

* * *

_Please review! _


	11. Insight

**Love Aided By A Locket**

Chapter 11

Chapter Title: Insight 

******** 

The girl gasped as she stared down at the now-glowing objects. Why were they suddenly shining; blinking at the same time? Swallowing nervously, she contacted the others on her communicator and awaited their arrival. Usagi didn't want to have to deal with this odd happening by herself. Taking a deep breath, she closed off her mind from everything but accepting the pressure that she knew to be the Ginzuishou seeking entrance to her mind. How she was aware of this, Usagi didn't know, but she did what she had to to keep the Ginzuishou from imploding upon itself. 

'Usako!' she felt, rather than heard, the presence of Mamoru. Opening her soul, Usagi allowed Serenity's spirit full reign to her body. There was no other way to contain this crushing power that the Ginzuishou was feeding her. 

Why was this happening? The Ginzuishou's power was overflowing it's boundaries! "Serenity!" 

Opening her eyes, she saw Tuxedo Kamen running toward her along with the Senshi. Taking a deep breath, she did her best to still the dizziness that was trying to overcome her. "What's going on?" she muttered, looking at Pluto in fear. "Why is this happening? The Ginzuishou and Star Locket are resonating together! Do you know why?" 

Scarlet eyes studied the woman who stood there. "The star locket is a part of the Ginzuishou. Therefore, the two will resonate together." 

"How can the Star Locket be a part of the Ginzuishou?" Venus asked in confusion. "Isn't the star locket from Earth?" 

Setsuna nodded. "While it is from Earth, it doesn't mean that it will not be from the moon." 

"That... makes no sense, Pluto," Mercury said slowly. 

The woman nodded slowly. "The star locket was made on the moon, but it was later sent to the Earth as a gift to Prince Endymion. Later, he gifted it to Princess Serenity as a token of love." Setsuna paused. "The star locket is truly a piece of the Ginzuishou, made because of the quee's knowledge of the love the two of you share. She knew that it would one day make it's way back into the hands of her precious daughter. The star locket is sort of protection for the love the two of you share." The woman paused. "I fear now, however. The only reason it could be resonating is because your love is threatened." 

"Mars," Usagi said sadly. "Could it be her, under the influence of Beryl?" 

A grim look came into the eyes of the warrior of time. "I do not doubt it. If Beryl knows that to destroy your love would be to destroy the future of this very Earth... Then she would do so." 

Mamoru frowned. "But the only way to know that would be..." 

"Mars." 

***** 

The raven-haired woman kneeled before her queen. "Your mind control is great, Beryl-sama. The quivering fool inside me who followed the rabbit blindly has been dealt with. Her death takes a great weight off my shoulders. Now, shall I deal with the Senshi and their leader? It would be a great blow to them to see their 'friend' attempt to kill them." 

Beryl smirked. "You think wisely. And the prince? You will bring him back unharmed?" 

"Of course. What good would he be to me if I harmed him? I want him healthy, Beryl-sama. He is of no use to me if he is unable to... perform." 

Eyes narrowing, the dark queen murmured, "Go now. Teach the Senshi the meaning of pain; of suffering." 

As the woman disappeared, Beryl smirked. "She is foolish. How dare she think I will allow her to keep Prince Endymion for herself? He is mine!" 

****** 

Usagi sat on the windowsill, recalling Setsuna's words. Finally, the Ginzuishou and Star Locket had stopped that annoying glowing. The girl felt an odd ache in her heart, knowing that it was from the fact that Rei was trying to split she and Mamoru apart. How could Rei have been taken in by Beryl's mind control once again? Ami had called the police department, finding out that Rei had somehow escaped. 

If she was once again under Beryl's influence, and wanted to split Usagi and Mamoru apart, would she try to kill them? Usagi sighed to herself. Since when did things get so complicated? Rei was supposed to be their friend -- her guardian -- and yet, thanks to Beryl's mind control, she was an enemy. 

Looking down at her hands, Usagi wondered silently to herself: 'If I am forced to kill Rei because she keeps me from Beryl -- can I do it? She's my friend! How can I bring myself to kill her?' 

Sighing, Usagi closed her eyes and leaned against the cold window. "Why was I given this burden?" she muttered to herself. "Why can't everything go back the way it used to be; when I was normal? Mamoru and I could just be two people in love... My friends wouldn't be my enemy..." 

Silence descended over the room as Usagi berated herself for wishing something so foolish. "No, it's my duty to protect this world. As Moon Princess, I can't forget what I was sent here in this life to do. I must defeat Beryl, at any cost." 

With her resolve firmly in place, Usagi knew that, if forced, she would have to kill Rei. But could she do it without losing herself in the process? 

********* 

Note: I know this chapter is very short, and I apologize. But there has been a recent death in my family, and I'm not able to write for a little while. This was supposed to be only the beginning of Ch. 11, but the rest of it will become Ch. 12, after I'm able to write again. I hope everyone will understand. I thought that my fans deserved some sort of "filler" for this story since they've been waiting so long. ^_~ 


	12. Warning

The raven-haired girl sat at the outdoor café, sipping a cup of lukewarm tea. She had been nursing the tea for over an hour now, awaiting the arrival of her target. Looking down at the notepad in front of her, she studied the information she had stolen from Rei's memories before she had effectively quieted the girl forever. Notes of one Chiba Mamoru's life were laid out before Mars' eyes, for her leisurely study. The yearning to feel the earth prince's arms around her was strong, and she knew that there had to be a way that she could gain Mamoru's favor. He couldn't love the wimpy rabbit; not truly! 

She smirked, thinking of the heartbroken expression the rabbit would wear upon seeing that Mars -- her former "friend" -- had taken her lover away from her. Queen Beryl had promised that Endymion would be reserved for Mars' own use; no one else's. 

Her gaze was caught by the ebony haired man who entered the crown arcade, just across the street. "So you've finally come," she whispered. Getting to her feet, she adjusted the black spaghetti-strap tank top and the tight leather skirt, making sure that her leather boots were tightly laced, and took off across the street. Her mind was focused on only one thing: Mamoru. 

Stepping inside the arcade, she slipped off her sunglasses and shook out her raven hair, smirking at the effect it had on the men who were watching her. The shimmering of her ebony hair as it caught the light was like a web of seduction in itself, she knew. Queen Beryl had cast a spell on her that would make any man fall at her feet. The only man Mars wanted, however, was Mamoru. Catching sight of him sitting at the arcade, his back to her, she started forward, a smirk on her lips. 

"--you should be looking for them," Mamoru was saying as she walked up. 

Sliding onto a stool next to him, she smiled. "Lookin' for who, handsome?" she purred, batting heavily made-up lashes at him. 

He turned to look at her, not recognizing her as the one who used to be Hino Rei. "I didn't realize you were part of our conversation," he said coldly. 

Mars' eyes widened. He was snapping at her? "Well!" she said haughtily, rising to her feet hastily. "If you're going to be such a jerk, I don't have a reason to stay here." 

Mamoru shrugged. "I'm not stopping you." Turning back to his conversation with Motoki, he barely even noticed as the girl stomped away. 

"Err... That wasn't too friendly," Motoki noted, preparing a milkshake for a customer. 

"I don't like those clingy, annoying women," Mamoru muttered. Signaling for a coffee from one of the waitresses, he waited until it was put before him. 

Scowling in the murky liquid, he ran a hand over the stubble that was growing on his face. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately, having comforted Usagi all night, for nights on end. The girl had grown depressed, knowing that her good friend had turned against her. Admittedly, he hadn't seen inside of his apartment except for a few quick showers in the early hours of morning just after leaving Usagi's room by the window, and grabbing fresh clothing. 

"You seem pretty irritated," Motoki observed, noticing that Mamoru was glaring at the coffee as if he hated it. "The coffee bad or something?" 

Mamoru exhaled, shaking his head. "No... I just haven't been getting much sleep lately." 

Motoki's eyebrows rose. "A girl?" 

"Yeah," Mamoru said, taking a gulp of coffee. Lowering the cup, he winced as the strong brew burnt his tongue. He shook his head silently at Motoki's inquiring look, asking for details. "No, Motoki, I'm not telling you who she is." He paused. "Or what I was doing with her all night. But it's not what you're thinking." 

Laughing, Motoki gestured to one of the waitresses to pick up an order that was ready. "So that's why you weren't interested in that black-haired beauty, eh? You already got you a woman." 

Sighing, Mamoru sipped at his coffee. "Drop it, all right?" he muttered. Getting to his feet, he threw down a few yen on the counter and grabbed up his green jacket, slinging it over his shoulder. "If you see Usagi, tell her I'll see her tonight." 

Motoki's mouth dropped open as Mamoru left through the sliding doors. "U-Usagi?!" he sputtered. But Mamoru was already gone. Shaking his head, Motoki tried to convince himself that he hadn't really heard Mamoru say that he'd see Usagi tonight. Why would the two of them be having secret late-night meetings? It just didn't make sense! 

*** 

"How could you have let him go?" Beryl growled, glaring at the kneeling Mars, her fingers lightly caressing the crystal ball floating in front of her. "If we don't separate Endymion and Serenity, soon--" 

"I understand that," Mars growled. "What you don't understand, queen," she snarled. "is that Endymion is too attached to the rabbit." 

Beryl glared at her. "Are you speaking back to me?" 

Mars swallowed nervously, realizing too late that it wasn't wise to anger Beryl. "N-no, Majesty," she said softly. "Shall I continue trying to separate them?" 

"No, we will continue with a new tactic," the woman said gruffly. Her eyes traveled to a point over Mars' head and focused there. Curious though she was about what had captured the queen's attention, Mars knew not to take her eyes off of the queen. "You will wait a while until your next attempt. Why exactly did Endymion get past you?" 

Mars cleared her throat before stuttering, "M-my guard was down for a moment, your grace. I regret that I allowed him to pass by with interference, but I will do better next time." 

"Hmm." Beryl nodded, gesturing her away. As Mars sunk into the shadows, Beryl smirked. She had seen Mars through her crystal ball, and she knew that the woman had flirted shamelessly with Endymion. His rejection of her had been what had made her guard slip, and she had left in hurt. Beryl smirked, knowing that once Endymion was captured by Mars, he would become the queen's "plaything." 

*** 

The tv was blaring in the background as Usagi sat on the floor, her schoolbooks on the table. For once, she had taken the time to work on her homework. The purring of Luna, who was curled up on the sofa, was ignored by the blonde girl as she penned an essay for her Japanese Studies class. "American Culture and it's Effects on Modern-Day Japan." 

"Usagi, what are you doing, dear?" 

Hearing her mother's inquisitive voice as she walked into the room, Usagi sighed. "I'm finishing up my homework, Mother." 

"Oh, look at that!" Ikuko exclaimed, eyes focusing on the tv. Grabbing up the remote, she turned up the volume. 

A commercial blared from the tv advertising a "new, fun-filled toy." Sighing, Usagi tried to tune out the annoying voices as she finished up her essay. She didn't know why she was so intent on actually doing her homework for once when the world could very well end soon. If they couldn't stop Beryl and Mars... 

But, no, now wasn't the time to dwell on such a possibility. For now, she had to keep her confidence in herself and her powers. She would be able to take care of everything; she was the Moon Princess. 

Finishing up her essay, Usagi pushed away her books and let loose a long-suffering sigh. She had to reconcile herself with the fact that she might never get Mars back again. Shaking her head, she picked up her books and gathered them in her arms, taking them upstairs. Pausing to look out the window at the twilight sky, she wondered if Mamoru was going to join her tonight. She hoped that he would stay at his apartment and rest. How many nights had it been since he had slept instead of worrying about her? 

She turned, studying her room. The pink-and-white patterned wallpaper and the moon-and-rabbits bedspread suddenly seemed so childish to her. The white, lace-trimmed vanity and dressers also seemed as if from another lifetime. Why was her room decorated so babyish when she herself had become a true woman in Mamoru's arms? Usagi laughed at herself, wondering what Mamoru thought about her room. Wasn't it said that a person's bedroom décor imitated the person herself? She could only hope that Mamoru didn't see her as a child. 

"Usagi?" 

The golden-haired girl looked down at the black cat who padded into the room, her tail swishing in the air. "What is it, Luna?" 

The cat leaped onto Usagi's bed, moving to the end of it and settling herself into a sitting position, her wise eyes studying Usagi. "You do know that to defeat Beryl -- and, yes, even Mars -- will take much courage and determination. Are you prepared to go through it?" 

Usagi sighed, rubbing her forehead with a slim hand. "Luna, I have no choice," she said softly. "You know that it's my duty to defeat the evil -- be it Beryl, Mars, or any other creature. I cannot change that fact, even if I wanted to." 

Luna studied her young charge as the girl walked toward her desk, flipping through the pages of the latest issue of a popular girl's magazine. Since all of this had begun, Usagi had gotten paler; weaker. Lack of sleep, or simply worry over Mars and the world's fate? Although Luna knew that Mamoru's presence through the night had somewhat helped Usagi, it still hadn't helped the girl to get the sleep that she needed. And why the sudden interest in her homework? It didn't make sense to Luna. Why was Usagi pushing herself so hard? 

"Just because it is your destiny to fight the evil threatening this planet doesn't mean that you have to run yourself into the ground!" Luna said. 

Usagi's hand drifted away from the book as her gaze landed on Luna, whose eyes were boring into her soul. "Luna, what else can I do?" she said softly. The naked pain on Usagi's face almost broke Luna's heart. "One of my friends has been taken; I cannot just sit back and do nothing. Worrying is a natural response to something such as this." 

Luna frowned at the girl's words. Didn't Usagi care about her own health? "Usagi, your life is not forfeit for the others!" Luna argued. 

Nodding, Usagi's face was illuminated by the artificial light of the lamp. "I know that, Luna," she said softly. "But how can I stand by and watch my friends die? I could help them... Should I let them die just because I'm the princess and am too 'good' to get my hands dirty in violence? It isn't right, Luna! I have the power; I should use it." 

The black cat sighed, knowing that Usagi spoke from her heart. Once Usagi's mind was set on something, nothing could veer her from her goal. But would the girl be silly enough to think that her sacrifice would save the world? A life sacrifice alone would not be enough to stop the powers of evil from taking over the earth. "Usagi, have you thought what will happen after the final battle? What if you sacrifice yourself, just to save everyone else? They will live in sadness; knowing that you will no longer be there for them. And what of your family? They would never know the truth of your...honorable death. Do you want them to go through that pain?" 

Usagi winced as Luna's words sunk in. "Why can't life ever be easy?" she muttered. "And what about Rei? She's still under Beryl's mind control! Are we just going to leave her; and perhaps even be forced to kill her when the final battle comes? If she is still Beryl's minion--" 

"I know," Luna said softly. "It is not an easy decision to make." 

As the twilight faded into night, Luna watched as her princess lay down and drifted off to sleep. Seeing the sheen of tears on the girls' cheek, glinting in the soft lamplight, Luna felt a twinge of pain for the girl. Life always threw such curves at Usagi... When would fate ever give her a break? It wasn't fair that Usagi had to suffer so much, when she was such a good-hearted person. 

*** 

The night was a dark cloud over the city, one that could even be compared to a shroud of evil. Minako stood on a bridge, looking down at the rushing water, which was sadly polluted. Minako recalled the days when there had been nothing but clear lakes and rivers; when you didn't have to be afraid to drink the water from your faucet. Back in the Moon Kingdom, life had been so simple. But now, the people were destroying their planet. Why were they being so foolish? They didn't have an option to go to another planet; they were stuck with this one. 

If they still had the magic of the olden days, perhaps, they would be able to make the planets inhabitable. But no, not anymore. Not the way they had persecuted the witches in Salem and other places. Those with magic hid it, knowing that they would not be welcomed into society for being so "different." Why were these people so close-minded now? It didn't make sense to Minako. 

Shaking off her feelings, she reminded herself that soon the day of reckoning would come when it was up to them to fight the final battle. So what if the people of Earth had ruined their planet by their blindness? It wasn't her battle; hers was to defeat Beryl while protecting the princess...or die trying. That was the goal of all the Senshi; it was their life's purpose. To sacrifice themselves for the greater good... 

Hearing footsteps, she turned, ready to defend herself. Who knew what monster Beryl would send after the warriors of the white moon? Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the time guardian, whose unusual crimson eyes seemed to look into her very soul. Minako swallowed, unnerved by the older woman's silence. How could she know so much, have been around for so long, and yet look so young? It just didn't seem natural. Were her Senshi powers what kept her from aging physically. Pushing aside those rambling thoughts, Minako reminded herself that soon, very soon, the end could be near. If they weren't successful in stopping Beryl -- and retrieving Rei -- she didn't want to think of the consequences... 

"You no longer hold the position of leader of the Senshi?" Setsuna said softly. 

Minako bit her lip nervously. "So what? I've given that position over to Usagi... She deserves it; she's our princess." 

A grim smile twisted Setsuna's lips, the moonlight shining on her tanned face. "She is the princess, yes. That is her position. You, on the other hand, were meant to be the leader of the Senshi. Her powers, the Ginzuishou, will be what will end the battle one way or the other. But why do you not lead, as you were meant to? In the Moon Kingdom, you were the leader... Why do you give this up now? It makes little sense. And it cannot simply be because of Usagi's wish to be leader. Before, she had no wish to fight." 

Sighing, Minako clenched her fist. "Why do you continue to tell me things that I already know? Usagi's wish to be a 'normal girl' is well known by all of us. But she has to realize that it is our destiny! We are fated to fight; there is no getting past that. What does it matter who is the leader? Either way, our paths have been decided." 

Setsuna said nothing, merely gazing at the girl. A slight breeze started up, blowing a few strands of Minako's golden hair, twisting in the wind. Her cornflower blue eyes sparkled with an inner emotion. Relief? Fear? Uncertainty? Whatever it was, Sailor Venus didn't know herself anymore. 

"There is an object..." Setsuna said slowly. "An object that ties us all together. As Senshi, and children of the Moon Kingdom." 

"What...object?" Minako asked. "The Ginzuishou? It has powers, of course, but--" 

"No, not the Ginzuishou. This is something far more spiritual... The powers of love are its bonds." 

Minako stilled, staring at her. "The bonds of love?" she whispered. "What sort of object would hold such a power anymore?" 

Setsuna smiled...a secret smile that left Minako wondering about what she knew. What sort of secrets did Setsuna know after so long guarding the gates of time? The woman opened her mouth to speak, and Minako waited with bated breath. But before Setsuna could say anything, an explosion broke the tranquility of the night. Both of them whirled, eyes searching automatically for the source of the disturbance. Too many years trained as warriors had caused them to doubt everything, and always be on guard. 

"The enemy," Minako whispered. 

Drawing out their henshin pens, both of them ran toward the source of the loud noise and the screams which now split the night. Had Beryl attacked again, innocent people who had only been enjoying the night? Or...was Rei behind this most recent act of violence? 

Arriving on the scene, Venus and Pluto saw the devastation of a homemade bomb that had been set in a packed stadium. Who would have wanted to kill so many people, just out for a concert? The singing of Yamazaki Hiro had been beautiful, indeed. Now, however, the man lay prone on a gurney with blood gushing from his body while emergency technicians tried to save him. Who would want to kill such a talented man? "Should we intervene?" Venus asked. "I know it isn't our place, but...the police are saying that there are men inside with guns who are trying to kill innocent people." 

Pluto frowned, her hand tightening around her time staff. "Our duty is to the princess; not to these people," she reminded the other girl. "Their suffering is great, yes, but we are not duty-bound to rescue them. Let the police handle it." 

Venus winced. "My days of fighting as Sailor V taught me that the police can't always handle everything." She very gently reminded Pluto of her previous fighting experience. "Should we not aid those who are less fortunate than us?" 

"Our duty is to the princess; nothing more," Pluto said again. Turning, she walked away. Venus stared at her retreating back. To be a warrior was to protect no one but the princess? That wasn't fair! There were so many innocent, helpless people who could benefit from the Senshi powers... So why weren't they allowed to help them? 

As Minako railed against her fate, she reminded herself that her duty was only to the princess. First and foremost should be the princess' safety and well-being. And what of Rei? How had she so quickly forgotten that Usagi was her truest friend? Beryl's brainwashing had taken more than a friend and fellow warrior; it had also taken a bit of Usagi's spirit, as well. Shaking her head sadly, Venus walked away from the sight of the terrible suffering at this place. She could do nothing to help them...she had her own battle to face. A battle that would test the limits of friendship, and of loyalty. 

_The Star Locket..._ She stiffened at the whispered voice. Whirling around, she scanned the area for the speaker. Seeing no one, she started forward again. _Bring me the Star Locket..._ Minako stopped, jaw clenched. Was she hearing things? _The bonds of love will be undone..._

Taking off at a run, Minako headed for Usagi's house, knowing that the girl had to be warned. If it wasn't just a hallucination, and someone wanted to destroy the love she had with Mamoru, Usagi deserved to know of the warning! 

Please review. 


	13. Resentment

_Love Aided By A Locket -- _

Chapter 13--

Resentment 

Usagi looked at the tv, seeing the report of the bombing where the famous performer, Yamazaki Hiro, had been singing the previous night. It was a sad thing when someone was killed just because they were amazingly talented. Her mind was running over the conversation she had had with a frantic Minako the night before. The girl had come in, terribly upset, and it had taken Usagi almost half an hour to get her calmed down enough to relate what had happened. 

When Usagi had finally heard the whole story, she had told Minako that she was being foolish. If it _was_ Beryl, or Mars, or any of her minions, she was probably only trying to play mind games. Usagi had told Minako that none of the girls would be weak enough to submit to Beryl's games, and that they were safe. She had reassured Minako that the Star Locket--even if it did have any powers--was safe in her possession. Finally, Minako's mind had been set at ease. 

Now, Usagi watched the news with a heavy heart. Someday, she would find a way to stop all this needless violence. Why had Yamazaki Hiro been targeted? His music was beloved by all his fans. Usagi herself even had a few of his latest CD's. Now, that man's beautiful voice had been silenced forever because of an act of terror. 

"Tragic, isn't it? Such a young talented man's life cut short," Ikuko said as she made her way into the room. "Some women were talking at the store today, and they said something about two Sailor Senshi being there. They didn't even try to help Yamazaki-san! What sort of 'warriors' are those?" she scoffed. 

Usagi grimaced. "You...don't believe in the Sailor Senshi?" 

Ikuko shrugged. "Should I? They were there; they could have saved Yamazaki-san. So why didn't they? I'd say they aren't any sort of heroes the way they want us to believe." 

Sighing, Usagi looked down at the paper she had been writing on. She had been doing her homework, and had gotten distracted by the news on the TV. "So you'd just give up your faith in the Senshi?" 

Sitting down on the couch, Ikuko looked at her daughter. "I never really had any 'faith' in them. I always thought that they were some sort of publicity stunt for a new movie." Picking up the remote, Ikuko flipped through the channels. "Usagi... I haven't seen your friend Rei around lately. Are you two fighting?" 

Usagi went still, and it felt like something broke within her. Silence was suspended in the air for a few moments before she choked out, "Something like that." 

"Hmm..." Ikuko studied her daughter for a few moments, but Usagi put her head down, pretending to be concentrating on her homework. "Maybe you should apologize to Rei; try to make friends with her again." 

Biting her lip, Usagi said softly, "I-I'll try." 

How could she tell her mother that Rei had been taken over to the side of evil? Getting to her feet, she gathered up her books and said, "I'll be in my room" before escaping her mother's watchful eye. 

-----

_Sailor Mars sat on the edge of a lake, looking down at the clear water where the koi swam peacefully. She had just returned from Serenity's throne room, and had taken herself to the royal Moon gardens for a bit of relaxation. She had just had a stressing meeting with the queen, about the protection of the princess, and the growing feelings between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. The precarious situation between the Earth and Moon kingdom's had kept all of the Senshi on edge lately, and none of them had been to their respective home's in months. _

Mars sometimes missed her childhood, when she had been Princess Mars. Now, her life as a warrior took precedence over everything. Sailor Mars was sometimes envious of Princess Serenity for her love with Endymion, but Mars also knew that she had to protect the princess against any threats. The generals of Prince Endymion had been in council with the moon queen, reassuring her that there would be no war between the two kingdoms, and that the relationship between Endymion and Serenity wouldn't cause any unrest were their love to fall apart. 

Taking in a deep breath, Sailor Mars recalled the striking good looks of one of the Earth general's who had appealed to her primitive woman side. However, as one of the chosen protectors of Princess Serenity, Mars couldn't afford to take any action, and had to ignore her feelings toward Jedite. A calm breeze blew, creating small ripples on the surface of the lake, and blowing a few tendrils of Mars' hair. 

"You were very convincing in Queen Serenity's presence," a smooth voice said. 

Mars jumped at the unexpected voice, rising to a defensive crouch quickly. Taking a few moments to study the new arrival, her eyes widened. "General Jedite!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Wh-what are you doing here?" 

He moved forward, his gray outfit drab among the greenery and blooming flowers of the royal gardens. "Like you, I am escaping the drollness of court." 

She stiffened as he moved closer, forcing herself to remain outwardly calm. "Did your conference with Queen Serenity go well?" she questioned politely. 

Jedite shrugged, lowering himself into a sitting position and stretching his legs out in front of himself, braced on his arms. "As well as could be expected, I suppose." He glanced at her as she slowly relaxed, sitting down again. Mars sighed, looking across the lake with a melancholy expression. "Is everything all right?" Jedite questioned. 

The woman glanced at him. "I--" 

"Sailor Mars!" 

She looked up in shock at Mercury's voice. For some reason, she didn't want to be found alone with Jedite. But why? Scrambling to her feet, she tried to still the pounding of her heart as Jedite sunk into the shadows and Mercury neared. 

-----

Jolting awake, Mars looked around her. Had that been...a flashback of her time in the Silver Millennium? But why would she see Jedite, one of Queen Beryl's previous henchmen, as a follower to Earth? It made little sense. Wiping it from her mind, she put her thoughts to more useful ventures. Teleporting herself to Tokyo, she looked around her as she floated above the hospital. This would be where she would make her next move. There had to be a way to trap the Senshi and get Endymion alone so that she could make him hers. 

Smiling wickedly to herself, she put her plan into motion. Soon, she would have Endymion all to herself, and the rabbit would find herself miserable. 

------

Osaka Naru stared at the television screen. Was it possible? Had Yamazaki Hiro truly been killed? He had been Naru's favorite singer, and a terrorist attack had ended his all too brief, successful life and career! "Those worthless Senshi!" she screamed, seeing the impassive faces of Sailor Venus and Pluto shown on the screen as they stood by, watching the carnage. 

Naru's jaw clenched, and she felt an all-consuming hate for the Senshi. How could they, who professed to be 'saviors', allow this unneeded death? Picking up the phone, she dialed Usagi's number. "Did you see the news, about Yamazaki-san's death?" she asked, her voice tight. 

"Yeah," Usagi replied. "Did you like his music? Better treasure that last CD." Usagi laughed. 

Fist tightening around the receiver, Naru growled, "I don't see anything funny about Yamazaki-san's death. He was a god of music! And those...useless Senshi just stood by and watched him die! They could even be part of the terrorist group that planned the attack." 

Usagi gasped, going pale. Naru's hatred for the Senshi was so strong... Could it have been Mars' doing, somehow, that had gotten Venus' and Pluto's presence there so plastered across the news? It was unlikely that the news crews would have focused on it themselves. "Naru... How can you hate the Senshi just because of one small misunderstanding?" she croaked. "Maybe...maybe it's not their fault!" 

Naru laughed harshly. "How could it not be their fault? Do you know, Usagi, that I met Yamazaki-san once? Yeah, he saved my life when somebody tried to hurt me in the park when I walking home after school. He even invited me to his concert last night, and then told me not to come after he got a warning that there was a bomb threat. But he didn't listen; he wanted to perform for his fans. He was going to come here to give me a private performance after the concert. He didn't want anything to happen to me, because he said I had an amazing spirit. If he hadn't warned me to stay home, I would have been killed too! So why couldn't the Senshi lift a hand to save him? They were there!" she screamed. 

Swallowing nervously, Usagi thought frantically for a way to calm Naru down. Her hatred for the Senshi wasn't a good thing. "Naru, can't you at least give the Senshi a chance? I-I understand that maybe you feel a lot of loyalty towards Yamazaki-san, but--" 

"Loyalty? Usagi, the man saved my life! I want to kill the people who allowed him to die." 

"And are you going to take your revenge out on the EMTs who were there? They couldn't help what happened, Naru. Only the terrorist's themselves would have been able to stop any of this from happening. Are you going to somehow target them?" 

Naru sighed. "You're making it too complicated, Usagi. Why won't you let me hate the Senshi so that I'll have a person to despise?" 

"Because it's not right. The Senshi didn't even do anything! So why persecute them for another's doings?" Usagi tried to talk some sense into her; tried to save the Senshi from Naru's hatred. "Do you even know the Senshi? Their purpose here is far more than you could ever dream, Naru. Their powers...their own hatred over their duties... It's not something that someone like you could understand." 

"Oh, and you could?" Naru ground out. 

Usagi grimaced. What would it take to make Naru understand that the Senshi weren't her enemies? "They had nothing to do with the attack on Yamazaki-san," she said once again. 

Sighing, Naru gave in. "Fine, if you say so. But then who do I blame for this? Yamazaki-san was...he was such an amazing man! I thought that, if we had enough time together, maybe he would even fall in love with me. He already thought I was beautiful and had a great spirit. So why not 'love'? It's a logical next step." 

Sweatdropping, Usagi said, "Love isn't as akin to friendship as you think it is, Naru. Yamazaki-san wasn't in love with you; he just felt pity for a girl he met on the streets." Then she cringed inwardly, realizing what she had just said. How would Naru take it? Badly, she supposed. 

"Girl he met on the streets?!" she shrieked. "Usagi, how can you say such things? Yamazaki-san would have fallen in love with me, if only...if only..." She broke off, broken sobs floating over the line to Usagi's ears. 

"Oh, Naru..." 

Usagi wasn't sure what to say anymore. Did Naru hate her; hate the Senshi? A heaving sigh came to Usagi's ears. "I don't blame the Senshi," came the whispered confession, intermingled with broken sobs and ragged gasps. "I just... I need a reason for Yamazaki-san's death. You know? He was so nice to me. It just doesn't seem right that he should be dead!" 

"I know you're upset. Do you want me to come over?" 

"No thanks. I...I should be okay now. I'm sorry for bothering you, Usagi. I just didn't know how to handle any of this on my own." 

"Don't worry about it," she said softly. "Is there anything else you need? You know I'm always here for you, Naru-chan." 

The girl smiled through her tears. "I know that; you've always been a good friend to me. Now, I think...I just need to be alone for a while." 

Saying nothing more, Naru hung up the phone and turned blank eyes to the wall. Would her life be the same without the presence of Yamazaki Hiro, whether his CDs playing on the stereo, or his latest concert on the TV? 

----

"Mars, have you completed your latest mission?" 

The woman nodded at the question from her queen. "Yes, Queen Beryl. The hospital seems to be an ideal place to trap the Senshi and end their lives. And, of course, to capture the prince." 

"Relate to me the details of this plan," Beryl said. 

Mars nodded, kneeling in front of the dark throne. "There will be a youma attacking the hospital, on the upper levels. There will be no concern for the civilians, of course. After the Senshi arrive, they will be trapped in the hospital, and our strongest youma will kill them. During the course of this, I will kidnap the prince so that we may bring him over to our side." 

Beryl smirked. "It is a good plan. Now, as for the Moon Princess..." 

The raven-haired woman's eyes glinted angrily. "Her..." she growled. "Sailor Moon's revealment as being the Moon Princess was most unfortunate, mistress. As well as the loss of Kunzite, your final general. Could my powers be of any use against the legendary Ginzuishou?" 

"Let us hope that you won't fail me in the same manner as your predecessors," Beryl said, waving her away. "Initiate the plan to invade the human's hospital." 

She nodded. "Yes, majesty." 

"Are you sure you should hand such a large duty to her?" a snide voice asked. 

Mars stiffened, casting a withering glance at Anette. "Where've you been? I thought you disappeared." 

The servant smirked. "I was doing my lady's bidding." 

"Anette, leave Mars be," Beryl snapped. "She will follow my orders, just as you do. Mars, be gone, and do as I have instructed." 

Anette grimaced as the other girl bowed, disappearing in a flash of black light. How had this girl gained Queen Beryl's favor so quickly? 

----- 

**Author's Notes:** Anybody remember Anette from previous chapters? ^^;; I actually forgot about this OC (original character) during the writing of the last few chapters. But she's made her appearance once again!! ^_^ 

Please review. 


	14. Hospital

**Author's Notes**: Hi everyone! ^-^ This is an extra-long chapter, for all my faithful fans out there. I hope that everyone enjoys it. I know that it only concerns the hospital attack, really, but I think it flows pretty good. 

----- 

**"Hospital"**

------ 

The hospital was chaos; nurses were scrambling to get the patients out of the path of the monster that had suddenly descended upon the quietness of the medical ward. The top two floors were total bedlam, with doctors, nurses and those patients who were able to walk scrambling for the stairs and doing their best to evacuate those who weren't able to move themselves. It had been a totally unexpected attack--no one had even believed that monsters actually existed! At first, they had thought that it was some kind of publicity stunt for a new horror movie, but after a while they had realized that it was real--and that people were getting hurt! Once that realization sunk in, everyone had quickly started the evacuation. 

If monsters were real, didn't it stand to reason that there was a hero out there, as well? So what heroes would show up to save those who were still trapped in the hospital corridors? Bulky men, dressed in camouflage and carrying the latest, heavy-duty guns...helicopters and bazookas... Wasn't that the "typical" hero that they should be expecting? Gathered outside the hospital, the doctors and everyone else were waiting with bated breath behind the lines that the police had set up. When would these muscular heroes appear? "Who do you think the police have on back-up for stuff like this?" one of the interns asked in a low voice, amazed at the happenings. 

"The police don't have anything to do with this, boy," one of the more 'veteran' doctors said. "Haven't you heard of the 'saviors of Tokyo'? It'll be them, if anybody, who'll stop this monster." 

"What 'saviors' are you talking about?" the intern asked breathlessly. "Are they great muscular men, who will destroy this monster with their bullets?" 

The doctor laughed, turning amused brown eyes to the younger boy. "No; they are no such thing. You're new to Tokyo, aren't you?" 

"Well, yes... I moved here recently from Kyoto." 

Nodding, the doctor said, "That explains why you haven't heard about our saviors then. They aren't the men you're expecting, boy..." 

"They're here! The Sailor Senshi came!" a voice screamed. 

Everyone looked to where the person who had spotted them was pointing. Yes, there they were... The Sailor Senshi were standing in a group on a rooftop just across the street from the hospital. They all carried similar looks of determination and anger; a look that seemed to be out of place on the faces of those innocent-looking girls. 

"_Those_ are your 'saviors'?" the intern cried. "They're teenage girls!" 

"And a better team of fighters hasn't yet been assembled," the doctor said softly as the Senshi leapt from the rooftop, landing gracefully on the cement below. 

The police chief ran over, a stricken look on his face. "You...really exist," he breathed, staring at them. 

The leader smirked. "You were expecting someone else?" Then, a more serious look came over her face. "What's going on in there? We sensed dark energy." 

"A monster," the man said, tipping his hat back with an expression of disbelief. "Never thought I'd be witness to a real monster attack, but--" 

"Anyone left inside?" Venus broke in. 

The man shook his head slightly. "W-we couldn't determine that... There was far too much chaos caused by the monster's appearance to account for everyone." 

The blue-haired girl said nothing, merely tapping on her earring which prompted a sort of visor to appear over her eyes and a small computer appeared in her gloved hands. "What...?" the police chief murmured. 'Even magic now?! This day is really getting weird...' 

"There are still civilians on the upper two levels; they're trapped," Mercury said, shutting her mini-data computer with a decisive click. Tapping her earring once, she looked at the building as the VR visor disappeared. "Everyone else has evacuated." She paused. "I can't figure out why the civilians on the level below the monster's location haven't evacuated. All routes are clear for escape." 

"Some of the patients aren't able to walk," the police chief offered. "They must be stuck--and scared out of their minds. You can save them...right?" 

Sailor Moon nodded. "We'll do our best." 

A look of relief crossed the police chief's face as he moved away to give them room. "Sailor Moon..." Mercury said slowly. When she had the woman's attention, she said softly, "I caught slight traces of Rei's energy signal." 

Usagi's eyes widened. "But why? She's doing dirty deeds for Beryl, isn't she? This attack...it isn't her style." 

"Maybe Beryl's got her terrorizing the civilians," Jupiter suggested, hitching up her ponytail. "Either way, we've got to get in there and rescue those people." 

"_And_ defeat the monster," Venus reminded her. 

Sailor Moon frowned as she studied the innocent-looking hospital. 'Why was Rei there?' she wondered. "All right, guys, let's go. We've got people to save and a monster to kill." 

The Senshi ran toward the building, planning out their attack as they moved. 

----- 

The smirking face of Beryl wouldn't leave Rei's mind. Why had she agreed to unleash that monster on the innocent people of the hospital? 'No...you're evil; you don't care about human lives,' she had to remind herself. Crouching on the rooftop, Rei watched as the Senshi ran toward the hospital. Were they truly so intent on saving the humans still trapped inside? "Your human caring will be your downfall," she muttered. 

Rei didn't think of herself as a Senshi anymore; she wasn't part of their team. She was Sailor Mars--Queen Beryl's servant. The side of evil was much more rewarding, anyway. This plan to send the monster into a place with civilians... Beryl had known that the Senshi couldn't resist from saving those "innocent" lives. It was a foolproof plan to trap the Senshi--and eventually kill them. Not too long ago, Rei had been battling with her conscience. Had it been right to set the Senshi up in such a way just so Beryl could get rid of them? But she was Beryl's servant now... She couldn't go against the queen's command. 

Crouched on the rooftop, dressed in her "Mars" persona, Rei waited for the inevitable cries of death to emit from the hospital. The death screams of the Senshi... What a joyful noise for Queen Beryl's ears that would be. Sighing, Rei looked down at herself. Why was she sitting here as Mars instead of dressed as an agent for the Dark Kingdom? She wasn't Mars anymore, not really. That person...who she had been...that person was dead. Cold violet eyes remained focused on the hospital--waiting...just waiting. 

------ 

The Senshi crept down the hallway; their shoes clacking against the floors. "Is this the right way?" Venus whispered. 

"Yes; the energy signals are just up ahead, around this corner," Mercury told her. "We've got to evacuate those people, and then we'll face this new monster." 

They moved on for a few more feet, until Jupiter said, "Do you guys think Rei is really behind this latest attack? Would she really...endanger innocent people?" 

"She's under Beryl's mind control; there's no telling what she might do," Venus reminded her. "She isn't the person that we knew." 

Mercury's steps halted, and her eyes widened as she stared at the view as they rounded the corner. "Uh oh..." Sailor Moon muttered. 

"I thought they were civilian!" Venus screeched, sending an accusing glare toward Mercury. 

"Th-that's what the readings--" 

"Can the readings!" Jupiter yelled. "Die!" 

The more impetuous of the group charged into the thick of the fray--calling out her lightning attack as the group of youma converged on the foolish soldier. "Jupiter!" Sailor Moon screamed, seeing her friend swallowed up by the hordes of youma that mingled on the floor. 

"Why weren't the readings right?" Mercury cried in horror, knowing that Jupiter had just went into a suicidal mission. 

As quickly as they had attacked Jupiter, the demons stood back away from the remaining Senshi; all of them centered on a single object in the middle of their group. "Go!" they heard the voice of Jupiter scream from among the raging beats. "Go and save those people--destroy that monster!" 

The girls stood around in indecision, not quite sure what to do. "Let's go! We can't let Jupiter's sacrifice be in vain!" Venus screamed, running past the demons. 

"Yeah!" the others cried, following her lead. 

'Mako-chan...' Usagi thought sadly, glancing back once before she ran off with the others. 'Be safe.' 

---- 

Rei smirked, having heard the anguished cries from within the hospital. One of their own had foolishly sacrificed herself before her time... Why hadn't she just awaited for the "main" youma to finish her off? It would have been much more satisfying for Queen Beryl. Shifting her position, Rei looked down at the crowd gathered around the hospital. 

The police were useless. Why were they just standing around? It wasn't as if they could be of any use against this sort of dark power. Why didn't they just focus their attentions on other parts of the city that could actually use their help? 

"Foolish humans," she muttered. 

Feeling a blast of cold air, she turned. A frown crossed her face when she saw the smirking figure there. "Anette. What're you doing here? I've got everything under control." 

The other woman laughed. "Just making sure that you aren't doing something foolish." She walked to the edge of the rooftop, black boots stopping just a step away from the edge. "How many are dead so far?" 

"Mortal or Senshi?" Rei muttered, pretending not to understand the woman's question. 

"Senshi, you dolt! Why would I care about the mortals? They can all die for all I care!" 

"One," Rei said grudgingly. "She was taken by the youma whose energy signals were disguised as human to throw them off." 

Anette laughed. "Which one was stupid enough to toss herself into that fray?" 

"Jupiter." There was a slight pang in her heart as she said that, but Rei ignored it. She wasn't supposed to feel anything for the Senshi; they weren't her friends. 

The other woman smirked. "Ahh... The most impetuous of the group. I had a feeling she would go first. I didn't think, however, that any of them would be stupid enough to get themselves killed right off." She turned to face Rei, a cold look in her eyes. "I'll go report back to Queen Beryl about the situation." 

"Wait!" Rei cried, but the woman had already disappeared in a flash of black light. 

Clenching her fist, Rei let loose a breath of annoyance. That girl...always wanting to be first in Queen Beryl's eyes. Directing her attention back to the hospital, Rei waited for the rest of the Senshi to fall. It was inevitable... Soon, they would find themselves in death's embrace. 

------ 

Venus opened the stairwell door, peeking out cautiously. "What do you see?" Usagi whispered. 

"Shh," Venus warned. Pulling her head back, she looked at the other two girls--all that was left now of the Senshi team. They were all cramped into the stairwell, waiting for the moment when they would attack the youma that had first invaded the quiet hospital. 

"How did we come to this?" Mercury moaned. "Poor Mako-chan..." 

"Enough!" Venus barked. "We've lost a comrade; it's war. Nothing that we aren't used to. Right?" She waited for the grudging nods of the other two before continuing. "Mako-chan's sacrifice will not be forgotten. But now, we've got to defeat this youma so that it wasn't in vain! Mercury, how many enemies are out there? And _this time_ we're counting the ones who give off human energy signals as well. We don't have time for a surprise." 

The quiet girl quickly shifted on her VR visor and scanned the room just on the other side of the door carefully. "The 'main' monster's power level is off the scale!" she hissed. "We've never faced an enemy with that sort of power before." 

"Doesn't matter," Venus growled. "We'll defeat it, or die trying. How many others are up there?" 

Mercury shook her head. "I can't detect any other energy signals. At least...nothing shows up. Is it possible that they've hidden the presence of others somehow?" 

"We can't rule anything out," Venus said. "Last time we expected civilians, and instead we came upon a crowd of demons. We can't afford to make a mistake like that again." The girl's eyes shifted to land on the door again. "Okay... Are we ready? Remember: there's no telling what to expect out there." 

The other two nodded, ready to go out and face whatever was out there. It was their duty as soldiers to fight--they wouldn't forget that. "Revenge for our fallen comrades," Venus whispered just before they burst out of the stairwell and into the hallway. 

They looked around, stiffening. "Where is it?" Sailor Moon muttered, her eyes traveling slowly around the hallway, not missing anything. 

"Gyahh!" 

Venus fell as the monster dropped from the ceiling, a sharp claw slicing through her shoulder. "Venus!" Sailor Moon cried. 

"Shabon Spray!" 

The quick-thinking Mercury created a fog, shielding their movements as they rescued Venus from the monster's grasp. The girl winced, holding her shoulder. "Guess we should've expected that," she groaned. The fog began to fade, and the other two could see that the blood was staining the edges of Venus' golden hair. "We can't give up," Venus muttered. "Remember... Death isn't a part of this plan." 

The other two nodded. Usagi had wisely stepped back; letting Venus take her _true_ position as leader of the Inner Senshi. Now, their actions were at Venus' command; her leadership would either make or break their team. Cold blue eyes glared at the monster that had just recently torn tissue and muscle from her shoulder. 'How badly wounded am I? I feel okay... Or is that just my mind blocking out how bad the injury is? That claw dug deep; I know it did a lot of damage,' Venus thought to herself, one hand still clamped over her shoulder. 

The fog had faded, and now the youma faced them. It's hulking form was a formidable opponent; one of it's claws coated with the girl's blood. "Die, Senshi..." came a rumbling voice just before it charged at them. 

"Love-Me Chain!" came the shrill cry as Venus threw an attack in sheer desperation. Usagi's attack was only good after the youma was defeated, and Ami's attacks were mostly defensive. With such a small team, they had little chance of surviving. 'We've got to try!' Venus told herself. 

Usagi took a step forward as Venus lunged out of the way of the youma that still advanced, even after the lashing _crack_ of the whip had bit into it's flesh. "Venus!" she yelled. "Are you crazy? You're supposed to _dodge_, not stand there and get yourself hurt!" 

The other girl levered herself up, flashing her trademark 'V for Victory' sign, but there was none of the usual joy or carefreeness evident in the girl's eyes. Was she...giving up? No, this situation wasn't hopeless yet! Usagi glanced at Ami, whose face was a mask of grim determination. "Enough stalling," Usagi whispered. Taking a mental tally of their forces, she knew that it was now left up to her. Jupiter had been lost a level previous to this; Venus was horribly wounded but was still ready to force herself to fight; Mercury's attacks weren't cut out for this sort of combat. Therefor...it was up Usagi. 

Taking a deep breath, she told herself that it was for the best. Raising her hands in front of her, she said, "This day will not end in death." 

"Usagi, no!" Mercury screamed, seeing the energy appearing in the girl's hands. She wasn't...going to... 

And then, in a flash of purely blinding light, the Ginzuishou appeared in the girl's hands, and she had reverted to herself as Princess Serenity. "You fool!" Venus screamed. "You'll weaken yourself! You won't be able to survive something like that!" 

Usagi ignored her comrades cries, instead focusing on the energy pulsing from the glowing gem. 'For my friends...for Earth...' she thought, just before she released the power of the Ginzuishou with a hoarse cry. 

------- 

Outside the hospital, everyone stared in disbelief as words in an ancient and foreign language were called out in a woman's voice, and then a blinding silver light encompassed the hospital. The police chief's attention was drawn to a tuxedoed, masked man who ran up, a look of horror on his face. "Usako!" he screamed, trying to push past police lines. 

"You can't go any further, sir!" one of the policemen commanded, pushing him back. "That's a war zone in there, mister. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" 

The man stared at him. "Are you crazy? My princess...she's in there! She's going to kill herself by using all of that power!" 

"Princess?" The police chief muttered, moving up to see what all the commotion was about. "Just what are you talking about, young man?" 

"Usa-- Sailor Moon... All of the energy she just released..." he said roughly. "It will kill her; it's too much for her to handle." 

A frown crossed the chief's face. "Did it stop the monster, then?" 

"Of course!" Mamoru burst out. "What youma could survive the power of the sacred Ginzuishou?!" He looked at the hospital as the light faded, his face softening. "She's got to be okay..." 

------ 

"Usagi!" Venus and Mercury screamed, twin looks of horror on their faces as their leader was engulfed by the power of the Ginzuishou. Had she lost her mind? She was supposed to use the Ginzuishou's power _only_ to defeat Beryl. Now that she had depleted her energy... Beryl's reign would continue and pain would be brought to the people of Earth. 

As the light dimmed, they saw that the monster had been destroyed. Of course, with the power that had been unleashed. But...how had Usagi fared? The two ran forward as the princess collapsed to her knees, a look of tired satisfaction on her face. "The monster is gone," she whispered. "Peace comes to Earth for a little while longer." 

"You fool!" Venus cried. "That could have _killed_ you! What were you thinking?" 

Usagi smiled tiredly. "I wanted everyone to be safe. Didn't want to lose any more friends..." 

"Usagi," Ami said softly. "You're very weak now; you need to rest." 

The girl nodded, getting to her feet shakily. "Let's go. We'll...have a proper ceremony for Jupiter. And you need that shoulder looked at, Venus." 

They all stumbled from the hospital, each of them sporting the wounds of battle. "Wow!" one young man cried. "The 'saviors of Tokyo' really are amazing!" An older doctor next to him shushed him quickly. 

"Usako!" 

She looked over as the masked man ran toward her. Reaching the police lines, the girls stopped walking. "I'm fine," she said softly. "I just used a little more energy than I'm used to." 

He took one of her hands in his, squeezing gently. "You feel okay?" 

"Yes." Then she looked back toward the hospital, then back at Mamoru with a sad look on her face. "We...lost Jupiter." 

A stricken look passed over Mamoru's face. "How..." 

"There was a crowd of demons on one of the lower levels," Mercury said softly. "We didn't know it until we had walked right into the trap... Jupiter sacrificed herself for us to go ahead and kill the youma." 

Shaking his head, Mamoru sighed. "It was a noble sacrifice. She'll never be forgotten..." 

"Look!" 

Everyone turned their attention to the doorway, Venus gasped and pushed away the nurse who was busily trying to stop the bleeding of her wound. The stumbling figure came closer, and the others could hardly belive it was... 

"Jupiter!" 

Running toward her, Sailor Moon enveloped the battered girl in a hug. "You're okay!" she squealed. 

The Amazonian woman groaned. "Let go, Odango. I'm half-dead, okay?" 

"Oh, sorry!" Jumping back, Usagi looked at her nervously. "Come on; we'll get a doctor to look at you!" 

As the girl lowered herself into a chair that had been brought from the hospital's lobby, she sighed. Her battered and bleeding body looked as if it had been put through a meat grinder. "How did you escape?" Mercury asked. 

"Yeah!" Venus said, glaring at the nurse as the medicine she applied to the wound stung. 

Jupiter shook her head. "I fought...fought with all the conviction in my heart that we were doing the right thing. I wanted to get up there and join you guys before Us--er, Sailor Moon was forced to use the Ginzuishou, but... I'm afraid I didn't make it in time. Those demons were more powerful than I expected." 

"What did you expect--that they would be soft as butter?!" Venus screeched. "As your leader, I order you--nay, I _command_ you to never put yourself in such a situation again!" 

Jupiter grinned, casting a glance at her. "Yes, O Leader," she joked. 

----- 

From her perch on the rooftop, Rei screamed in anger as the Senshi exited the building. A little beat-up, but still able to move under their own power. "How could they have survived?" she hissed. Rei took small pleasure in the knowledge that at least one of the Senshi had perished in the battle-- 

"No!" 

Her cry of anger cause a few heads to look around in the crowd below, but Rei barely noticed. She was too busy staring at the limping Senshi of Thunder who exited the building a few moments after the others. "How?" Rei whispered, clenching a fist. 

'Queen Beryl isn't going to like this...' 

Teleporting herself away, Rei told herself that maybe Beryl's annoyance would be stemmed by the fact that the Senshi were all weak. Wouldn't it be the perfect time to strike--when their guard was down? Stepping off of the rooftop, she disappeared at the same moment that her feet left the solid roof. 

----- 

Two weeks after the incident at the hospital, Minako's shoulder was almost completely healed, and Makoto's various wounds and bruises were clearing up. Thanks to their Senshi powers, they healed much faster than "normal" humans. They had continued going to Tokyo Medical--the hospital that had been attacked--and getting treated as the Senshi. There was no other way to explain the sort of wounds they had; they didn't want to take any risks. Usagi had slowly gotten her energy back, with Mamoru hovering over her at every possible moment. Her parents had thought that she just wasn't getting enough sleep, and Usagi hadn't argued when they had pushed her into her bed and made her stay there. 

Lying on her bed, Usagi stared up at the ceiling. 'Was Rei really responsible for the attack at the hospital?' And if she was...why had she done it? It wasn't Rei's way to attack like that; not even under Beryl's influence! Had it been Beryl's direct command, then, that had caused her to send the youma to the hospital? It had been Rei's energy signal--Mercury hadn't been wrong about that...she had been there. But for what? To start the attack, or to try and stop it? 

Questions had plagued Usagi ever since the incident at the hospital. The board of directors of the hospital had given the Senshi each a check for $1000 dollars; an apology for the wounds they had sustained. None of them had felt right about accepting the money, but they had done so. Usagi hadn't spent any of her money yet; saving it for her future with Mamoru. She wasn't naïve; she knew that life could come back to bite her when she least expected it, and it was better to have a bit of money around. Minako had put her money into her bank account, which already contained a lot of her savings from her acting career in England, to save it for a "rainy day." Ami was going to use the money to help put herself through college to be a doctor one day; Makoto was saving the money to start a bakery someday. 

Although a bit of financial help had come to them through that tragedy, the Senshi weren't willing to spend any of the money on anything selfish. They were very regular about checking up on the hospital and making sure that the repairs from the monster attack were going well and that there were no lasting effects. They felt responsible for it, in a way, because Rei had been their friend--and they thought that she was the one who had started the attack. They all felt sorry for the innocent people who had been involved, and they did what they could to help them out. 

Mamoru had been relieved to see that his princess was all right; he hadn't let her out of his sight for as long as possible. After the attack, everyone was on their guard. No one knew when or how the enemy would strike next. Usagi was still partially weak from using the Ginzuishou, and she had to rest before she could enter into another battle. 

But next time...would her power be enough? 

----- 

Please review. ^-^ 


	15. Press Conference

**"Press Conference" **

After the occurrence at the hospital, the Senshi had been widely talked about in the media. Not a newscast would go by without talk of them, or speculation on where they were. Speculation had cropped up about the mysterious absence of the red-suited warrior of fire. 'Had she quit the team?' everyone wanted to know. 

Finally, in desperation, the Senshi had called a press conference. It was now two o'clock P.M. on a Monday, and the press conference was at three. Usagi and the girls were waiting in Makoto's apartment for the time when they would need to leave. Everyone looked up as there was a knock on the door. 

Leading Mamoru into the living room, Makoto took her seat on a chair. "Mamo-chan," Usagi said softly, grasping his hand as he sat near her. "Everything all right?" 

He sighed, running a hand through his already-mussed hair. "I've done some asking around at the university. Almost everyone is going to tune in to catch the televised conference. Nobody is going to want to miss the first ever public appearance of the Sailor Senshi." 

"Why do people make such a big deal out of this? It's not like we're celebrities or anything!" 

"Mysterious figures with supernatural powers are often lifted to positions of stature," Ami replied to Makoto's question. 

"We're not some freaks to be gawked at, though. Why do they all have to elevate us to god-like status just because we can combat the powers of the Dark Kingdom? It's silly!" Minako frowned, sipping at the tea that Makoto had poured. 

"Tuxedo Kamen isn't even known." All eyes flew to the softly-spoken Mamoru. "Didn't you see at the hospital? I was barred from getting in there! They saw me as a 'civilian' or an insane man playing dress-up." 

Usagi laid a hand on his, which were tightly balled into fists. "Mamo-chan..." she whispered. Why hadn't she known about his feelings before this? Mamoru's feelings of inadequacy, and feeling left out weren't healthy! He shouldn't have kept it bottled inside to fester. "We're all going to end up being spectacles at that conference," she said softly. "If anyone doesn't want to go, I'll understand. But I, as Moon Princess, have to make them understand that Mars' absence is not of her own free will." 

"But it is." Usagi's eyes flew to Ami's at the girl's soft comment. "How can you forget, Usagi? She was drawn to Beryl's power only because she felt resentment towards the rest of us. Without that deep-rooted feeling, she never would have succumbed to the Dark Kingdom's mind tricks!" 

Shaking her head sadly, Usagi had to agree with the girl's words. It had been of Rei's free will that she had fled to join Beryl's forces. "It's a sad day when the warrior of Mars turns upon her own," she whispered. Had all ideas of loyalty and trust been destroyed with the coming of modern day? 

A thoughtful look appeared on Mamoru's face. "Can't we just say that Mars left to pursue a lead in a different country? Say we got a tip that youma were appearing somewhere else, and one of us had to follow it up." 

"It would be a lie." Ami's voice was grave as she stated what they were all thinking. "How can the Senshi- planetary warriors of faith and light- lie in good faith? I won't do it!" 

"She's right." Makoto shook her head. "We can't lie like that- even if it is for the good of the team. Didn't we swear a vow at Queen Serenity's feet never to speak a falsehood, no matter the reason? Never can we break our word." 

Usagi nodded. "I had forgotten; forgive me." 

Mamoru rubbed the back of his neck. "Right, lying is out. So what- do we tell the truth? Admit to everyone that we can't keep one of our team from converting to evil?" 

"No, that would put us in a bad light. I am Moon Princess; I will think of something. It's my duty, isn't it? If I can't rule the way I was meant to, then I don't deserve the title." 

"Usagi, that's ridiculous!" Minako snapped. "Just who said that you don't deserve it? It's your birthright!" 

The golden-haired girl sighed. "I'm sorry. Just melancholy, I suppose. Having to hold this press conference all because of Rei is making me...upset." 

Mamoru squeezed her shoulder. "It's all right. We'll be there for you, Usagi." 

She smiled thankfully. "Yes. Thank you, everyone." 

*** 

The press conference was being held in the park so that the many people who wanted to attend would have room. The Senshi had already arrived, and were standing on the raised platform as everyone began to arrive. Her eyes searching the crowd, Usagi was a little surprised to see Naru there. Why had she shown up? 

Ever since Yamazaki Hiro's death, Naru had seemed oddly distant. She had said that she didn't feel anything anymore over the death of the idol, but Usagi knew differently. But...did Naru still hate the Senshi because Venus and Pluto had stood by as he had perished? The girl's disgust with the Senshi hadn't been ignored by Usagi. After all, her best friend hated her even if she didn't know it. Trying to make Naru see that the Senshi were really good people was like a lost cause! 

Naru's annoyance with the Senshi wouldn't die- at least not easily. 'Can I say something during this conference to make Naru understand that it wasn't their fault that Yamazaki-san died?' Usagi wondered anxiously. 

Stepping toward the microphone, she took in a deep breath as she surveyed the assembled people- all waiting to hear the words of a "legend." 

"Welcome," she began nervously, having no prior experience with public speaking. "I'm sure all of you know who I, and my friends, are. We are the Sailor Senshi- sworn to protect the innocent people of this world from supernatural threats. You see here Sailors Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. That is not all of our team, as you know." 

"Where is the fire one?" someone cried. 

"Sailor Mars is unavailable," she stated. "Matters of a personal nature sometimes take us away from the protection of Tokyo- but it will never be left wholly unguarded." 

"So Tokyo is always under the watch of the Senshi?" 

"Yes. Leaving Tokyo unguarded would be like leaving a kettle on the fire," Venus said. 

Sailor Moon glanced at her, glad for once that she hadn't mangled a phrase or quote. "What Venus means is that we will never desert the people of Tokyo." 

"Is Tokyo your hometown?" 

"For some of us, a 'hometown' is not easily defined. Is it where one was born, where one has lived, or where one feels most comfortable?" Tuxedo Kamen broke in. "I am not as well known as the Senshi team, of course, but I am their friend. At the recent attack at a local hospital, I was barred from entering and aiding them. I am attending this conference to make sure that is no longer a problem." 

"Without Tuxedo Kamen's assistance, we would be in far greater peril than we already are," Sailor Moon said, smiling at him. "He is an integral part of our team- and should be treated as such." 

Murmurs ran through the crowd. "Is he a Senshi, too?" 

"Only female warriors retain the title of 'Senshi.' To call Tuxedo Kamen such would be an insult." Mercury looked steadily at the people. "Sailor Mars' absence from our group should not be the cause of city-wide panic. Although she is no longer active, you still have a fully competent team of warriors ready to defend Tokyo at a moment's notice." 

Naru took a step closer to the platform. "What about the death of Yamazaki Hiro? Two Senshi were present there- and they just stood by and let him die. What kind of 'protection' or 'justice' is that?" 

Sailor Moon winced. She had expected that Naru would speak up, but she had hoped that she wouldn't. "While this looks back for our team, let me explain," Venus spoke up. "Although Sailor Pluto and I were in the vicinity during the attack, it was not our place to help Yamazaki-san. We have sworn to protect our princess, and our planet, from attack. Therefore, a civilian- even an idol- is not one that we are honor-bound to guard. If you humans cannot look after yourselves, it does not affect us overmuch." 

'Great way of handling it- turn them against us!' Sailor Moon thought sarcastically as the air was abuzz with whispers. 

"Is it only Tokyo that you defend?" 

Sailor Moon glanced at the others. What possible answer could they give? If they said 'yes,' then the reporters would latch onto that and assume, rightly, that they lived in Tokyo. If they said 'no,' that would be a lie. "The enemy's attacks are mainly centered within Tokyo. That is why we protect only this city." 

"What about the appearance of another superhero in England a few years ago? Sailor V- who helped the police force before mysteriously disappearing. Is she part of your team?" 

Venus grinned- totally at ease with that subject. "Sailor V was, and is, a great heroine whose only goal was to protect. After she heard the rumors of the attacks here in Tokyo, she came to do good here." 

"So Sailor V lives in Tokyo?" 

"Venus!" Mercury hissed, elbowing the girl. "Are you trying to get us in trouble?" 

"The whereabouts of Sailor V are not for us to say." Jupiter's strong voice flowed over the crowd. "Instead of trying to look into our private lives, why not just accept that we're here to help you? If you keep taking it for granted, and keep trying to poke your noses where they don't belong, we just might disappear one day. Do you want to lose your only protection against the forces of evil because of your curiosity?" 

Silence descended over the crowd- no one really knowing what to say. Sailor Jupiter had just essentially threatened that if they didn't remain quiet- the Senshi would leave them defenseless! "Are you threatening that the Senshi will just leave if they aren't left alone?" Naru asked. 

Sailor Moon glared at Jupiter for her recklessness. "It goes against everything we believe in to merely leave you defenseless. But if it is necessary- it will happen. You have police, military, army. Do you not think they can handle the supernatural powers of our enemies?" 

"The police can't defeat magical beings!" someone cried. "You can't leave- we'll all die!" 

"There was no threat of leaving." Tuxedo Kamen sweat dropped at the fear of the gathered people. "Only a soldier making sure that you will not take your saviors for granted. We aren't as 'all-forgiving' as you might think." 

Tension crackled in the air- almost a tangible force. The people milled around nervously, not daring to leave yet in case something else happened. "Have all your questions been answered?" Sailor Moon spoke up, in the hopes that they could leave quickly. 

The buzz of voices died down as everyone waited to see if anyone would dare to ask anything else. Everyone knew that each of them were full to bursting with millions of questions, but they wouldn't dare ask after Jupiter's obvious threat. "Very well. Good day to you." 

The Senshi took off, along with Tuxedo Kamen, as the people stared at them. Naru watched them with narrowed eyes. They had been very convincing, with their "we don't defend idols" speech, but it wasn't enough. How dare they act so much better than regular people just because they had superpowers? It wasn't fair! 

Storming off, Naru headed toward home. Hiro had been her best friend- maybe even a boyfriend if everything went right. The Senshi had had an opportunity to save him, but they hadn't. What sort of protector was that? A biased one, that's what! How could they be so judgmental, just because Hiro was a successful idol? "Someday I'll make you pay, Senshi." 

*** 

_Mars. Rei. Who am I? I'm so confused now. And why have these memories of the Silver Millennium been plaguing me? I was foolish back then- and I was even in love with... Jaedite!? All of it- it's crazy. Isn't it? I am Beryl's follower; I couldn't possibly have been so blindly devoted to the moon queen. _

Anette- she was striving to be Beryl's favorite. The woman's obviously manipulative moves hadn't been missed by Rei, and she doubted that Queen Beryl had missed it, as well. When would Beryl strike Anette down? Soon, hopefully. She was just so annoying, and she liked to mess with Rei's plans. 

The scheme to end the Senshi's lives in the hospital had failed. Regrettably. How had they all survived? It just wasn't fair. Was the moon goddess watching over them or something? It had to be more than just their skill alone. So what was keeping them from death? If it was the last thing she did, Rei would kill them all. 

*** 

Usagi regarded Setsuna carefully. "You're sure...I'm ready?" 

"Yes. Not quite as much as you could be, but Beryl is not a patient woman. I fear that if you don't act soon, she'll already have killed numerous people. You have the star locket- yes?" 

"Of course." Usagi searched through her pocket, pulling out the object. "I still don't understand it's power. Just how is it tied to the Ginzuishou?" 

"It is only a symbol of your love with the prince. Fear not, Usagi. It is not necessary to completely understand everything." 

She nodded, eyes searching the crimson orbs of Setsuna. When the woman had summoned Usagi to the café down the street from her house, Usagi had expected the worst. Allowing herself to think that Setsuna had come with good news would only be foolish. Running a finger around the rim of her glass, Usagi regarded the dark depths of her iced cola. "The final battle will be coming soon." 

Setsuna nodded, her eyes not leaving Usagi's pale face. "I will understand if you are too afraid to do it yourself. Serenity's spirit resides within in you, just waiting to be released. As does Endymion's within Mamoru, or the princess within each of the Senshi." 

"They can be...reawakened?" 

"Under the direst of circumstances, yes." 

A light of hope appeared in Usagi's eyes. "Then if we can get to the spirit of Princess Mars, Rei will come back to us!" 

"It's not that simple. It is quite possible that, after remaining dormant for so long, the spirit will remain buried beneath Mars' persona of today. Also, it is quite likely that Beryl's mind tricks have wiped away- or killed- the spirit of the Martian princess." 

Setsuna hated to see the look of horror on the young princess' face, or how her face lost all color. "Never coming back?" Usagi whispered. "No, that's not possible! There must be a way to get Rei on our side. She has to remember who she really is! I... I couldn't bear to hurt her." 

"There may not be a choice." 

Usagi's eyes filled with tears, but she held them back admirably. Choking back the salty moisture, she nodded. "If we can't save her... I know that Rei would want to die rather than remain in Beryl's control." 

Setsuna saw the look of grim determination the girl's eyes. If Rei didn't remember who she really was... Usagi- or one of the others- would be forced to kill a beloved friend. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: Okay! I am trying to wrap this story up, but I'm not going to rush it. So bear with me, everyone. ^-^; 


	16. The Caverns

**"The Caverns"**

The press conference had gone well. Not as good as Usagi had hoped, of course, but still... It had gotten the job done. It had been a week ago since their public appearance, and now she had to prepare her family for the future...if she failed. Tomorrow, she and the other Senshi would be heading to battle Queen Beryl. Perhaps even Rei would fall under their powers, if she attacked them. 

The Senshi weren't proud of it, but they had to protect their princess at all costs. Even if that meant attacking one of their own. Rei had embraced the side of evil, and it scared Usagi. If one of her Senshi had fallen to Beryl's mind tricks... Couldn't the others, after they were in the dark headquarters? No, she shouldn't doubt her friends. Her guardians would be faithful to her; they weren't vulnerable as Rei had been. 

Sailor Mars was just a memory now; having descended into the darkness of what was now Rei's mind. Did her memory even contain images of who she had once been; the goodness she had fought for? It was probable that Beryl's mind control had washed away all of her previous memories -- or twisted them until she believed the girls had betrayed her. It frightened her to think of having to stand against the power of Mars. An ever-lasting fury, when Rei was mad, she didn't give up on a battle. Even during practice, Usagi had been afraid of her. No one had been able to beat Mars, except maybe for Jupiter. Who would defeat her now-- if it came down to that? 

"Usagi, are you ready?" 

She glanced at Minako, nodding. Taking a deep breath, she walked downstairs with Minako at her side. She had told her family that she cared for them deeply. And that, perhaps, odd things would be happening to the world, but they shouldn't worry. If they couldn't find her, they should know that she was well--happy with her friends. Tonight, she was staying at Makoto's apartment with the other girl's, as they readied for the confrontation tomorrow. 

_I will make this world a better place for everyone._ she thought to herself as she left the house. 

*** 

Standing at the edge of the portal, Sailor Moon looked at the others. "Are we all ready?" 

"Yes," was the collective answer. 

Gripping a hand around the Ginzuishou, she took a deep breath and stepped into the dark portal. A feeling of suffocating surrounded her, and her eyes widened as she gasped for breath. The darkness was pressing around her...there was no oxygen... Bursting through the end of the portal, she fell to her knees and took in great gulps of air. 

"What was that?" she choked out, seeing the girls and Tuxedo Kamen near her. 

Mercury shook her head, gathering her thoughts. "There was some sort of...defense mechanism in that portal. We weren't identified as evil, so it... tried to kill us." 

Grimacing, Sailor Moon got to her feet. "They must know we're here, then. We haven't got much time; we've got to find Beryl." 

Looking around, Jupiter's gloved hand formed into a fist. They were in a cavern, devoid of light. The sound of dripping water alerted them that a natural spring was nearby. But what else? "At least there's only one way to go." 

Usagi frowned. It was all too easy--accessing the enemy's base. Was it a trap? But even if it was, she had the power of the Ginzuishou, the power of Serenity, on her side. That would be enough to defeat any enemy they encountered. Wouldn't it? 

"Remember, Usagi. Don't use your powers until you're up against Beryl," Venus said. "Let us handle any enemies we meet before then. You can't be weak...facing her." 

"I understand." 

Although Usagi did know of the importance of her strength when fighting Beryl, she also wanted to help her friends. And Mamoru... How would he take all of this? Grasping his hand as they began to walk, she heard each footfall as if it were an explosion. Why did everything sound so loud? 

'I only hope I don't have to face Mars,' she thought as she walked through the cavern. Usagi wasn't self-confident enough to know if killing one of her best friends would be...easy. She had been shocked at Pluto's inference that she might have to do so. Now, it only seemed...natural...that Mars might have to be sacrificed for the greater good. 

Coming to the end of the dark cavern, they all blinked in the sudden light. Hearing a scream of mixed pain and surprise, everyone swung to see Venus falling under the weight of a large toothed youma. "Venus!" everyone screamed. The girls powered up their attacks, but they were stopped by a command from the girl pinned under the enemy's weight. 

It's teeth ripped into her shoulder, and she released a garbled cry of pain. "Go!" she yelled. "Get to Mars and Beryl. I'll handle this!" 

Hesitantly, the girls milled around, murmuring to each other. Should they listen, and let their friend die? "Go!" Venus screamed, reaching up a hand to fend off the youma. 

Turning, everyone ran for the exit at the other side of the lighted cavern. It had been a horrible trap; and Venus had fallen prey to it. "Crescent Beam!" 

The girls and Tuxedo Kamen sped up upon hearing the frantic cry of Venus' attack. That meant ... that she had given up, and used her last resort to buy her friends some time. "Venus," Usagi whimpered. 

"She'll be okay," Tuxedo Kamen whispered, pulling her along. "She did what she had to do. For all of us." 

"She sacrificed herself, because I'm not ready to fight yet. How could I draw all of you into this? I'm a horrid leader!" 

Jupiter stopped her steps, whirling to glare at the girl. "Shut up!" she cried. "How can you say that? Venus sacrificed herself so that we can complete this mission. If the Earth falls, it's not because you were weak. It was because you gave up!" 

Usagi stared at her, unshed tears glittering in her eyes. "Jupiter..." Taking in a shaking breath, she smiled weakly. "I-I'll try." 

"You'd better," Jupiter growled. "The whole world depends on you." Turning, Jupiter stalked away. 

The others looked at each other, then followed. Usagi sighed in defeat, following slowly. Jupiter was her friend; she cared. Her outburst, her harsh words, they had only been because she was afraid. Afraid for everyone on Earth. 'What if I can't do this?' Usagi wondered. 'I'll let everyone down.' 

Doubts plagued her, but she couldn't let them affect her fighting; her mind. She had to stay focused or everyone _would_ die. As Jupiter had said, the weight of the world rested on her shoulders alone. 

Darkness descended upon them, and Usagi's steps slowed. "Now what? We can't see!" 

"It'll be okay," Mercury said. "The ground is firm here. In a cave like this, it's very unlikely that you would encounter a portion of floor that is crumbling." 

Nodding, Sailor Moon continued cautiously. But the battle-hardened warrior part of her mind couldn't help but wonder why the light had suddenly disappeared. Hearing a cry of panic from up ahead, she sped up her steps to aid the Senshi. Instead, she found herself falling as the ground fell out from under her. 

*** 

"Should we send out a small force to engage the Senshi?" Mars asked. Dressed in her red-and-white fuku, she stood before Beryl with a glint in her dark eyes. Her loyalty to the Dark Kingdom couldn't be questioned; any vestige of her former life had been lost. 

Beryl shook her head. "No; they will fall far before they arrive here." 

Mars frowned. "Are you...sure? With all respect, queen, I think that you should at least send soldiers to slow their progress. At least make them weak so that they will be easier to defeat if they get closer." 

The dark eyes of the queen found her, and her lips twisted in a smirk. "Do you think I am foolish, Mars? I am quite aware of the capabilities of the Senshi. They won't get far." 

Beryl's self-confidence would get her, and the Dark Kingdom, into a lot of trouble. The dark queen was too self-assured of the pitfalls in the caverns just outside the Dark Kingdom. The portal that the Senshi had walked through, and others strategically placed on Earth, led to a maze of caverns that was full of natural traps and horrible deaths. The humans who came through were drained of their energy, but the Senshi wouldn't be so fortunate. They would find themselves at Beryl's mercy-- unless she had a different plan in mind. 

Bowing stiffly at the waist, Mars left the throne room. The queen was too sure of herself; it would lead to unneeded deaths among the followers of the Dark Kingdom. Mars had heard the rumors of a great unrest among the followers. Those who were supposed to be loyal to Beryl were whispering of mutiny; of taking their rightful places as evil lords. All of them had great powers, and they wished to be recognized for the demons that they were. Not only as Beryl's minions. The dark queen's iron rule had most of them too scared to act, but they all looked for a time to break free of her iron grasp. 

Mars had heard of the _true_ dark queen, Metallia. The youma who could remember the time of the Moon Kingdom would say that Metallia was the driving force behind Beryl's powers. Somehow during their time imprisoned in the Ginzuishou, Beryl had managed to overthrow Beryl and take over. Sitting on a rocky ledge, Mars looked out at the darkness surrounding her. Sometimes it was lonely in the Dark Kingdom, but she had found that just sitting away from the castle itself brought her a measure of peace. 

_Mars._

She stiffened, hearing the voice reverberating in the back of her head. "Who's there?" she called, getting to her feet. 

_You are the one who has great power. You follow Beryl, don't you?_

"Yes, Beryl is my queen." Her eyes searched the darkness, but she could see no one. "Who are you to speak to me--within my mind?" 

_I am Metallia... _True_ queen of the Dark Kingdom. During our imprisonment, Beryl was able to take away what is mine. Now, I wish for revenge. I am shapeless; a floating form imprisoned beneath the castle. Beryl has made me her slave, but she likes to create the illusion for me that she still follows my command. Foolish woman... She thinks I believe in her words._

"What...do you need me for?" 

There was a garbled laugh in Mars' mind. _Your power is amazing. Would you not like to help me, and bring the Dark Kingdom to it's former glory? Everything you see now is only a small portion of what the Dark Kingdom once was. Before Beryl stole it, we were a force to be reckoned with! Now... We are to be laughed at for our weakness._

Fist clenching at the woman's words, Mars frowned. "She has taken what was yours? It's no wonder there is an uprising against her." 

_You'll help me?_

"Yes." 

_Good. Hurry, we have just enough time before the Senshi arrive._

Following the instructions given to her by the shapeless entity known as Metallia, Mars gave back the former queen her true powers. 

*** 

Getting to her feet, Sailor Moon looked around. There was a rock wall on each side, and straight up there was a dark hole from where they had fallen. Light emanated from somewhere behind the rocks, illuminating everything around. Looking around, she pinpointed the positions of each of the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. 

Grasping Mamoru's hand, she smiled hesitantly. "Now what?" 

Jupiter looked upward, rubbing her head. "I think I hit my head on something coming down." 

Walking toward her, Mercury examined the girl's skull with practiced fingers. "You've got a bit of a cut, but nothing serious." 

Nodding, the brunette hitched up her ponytail. "So, how do we get out of here?" 

"It looks like the only way is up," Tuxedo Kamen muttered. "But we don't have any way of getting up there. It's got to be at least 50 feet, and those walls are too smooth for handholds." 

Mercury walked toward the stone wall, her boot heels crushing small bits of rock beneath her feet. Raising gloved hands, she ran them over the smooth rock wall, a frown on her face. "This was made naturally," she murmured. 

"So?" Distractedly, Jupiter tried punching at the stone wall to see if it would give enough for her to create her own handholds to climb out. Bruised knuckles was all it accomplished. 

Casting her an annoyed look, Mercury said, "There should be a spring just behind this wall. If we could find a way to break through the rock... The water will lift us to the top, or we could take our chances and swim through the hole we create and hope we end up somewhere with air." 

Usagi walked over to the blue-haired girl. "How do we break through the rock? It's solid." 

Lowering her eyes, Mercury said, "I'm not sure. It's not like any of us are super strong. And our powers aren't able to break through a solid obstacle, either." Taking out her mini-data computer, Mercury's gloved hands flew over the keys. "Unless I can find a way for us to get out of here, we'll be like sitting ducks for the Dark Kingdom soldiers." 

"Do you think they already know we're here?" Tuxedo Kamen frowned. "They wouldn't let their own walk into traps like this. That portal has to react differently to people who aren't evil." 

"Maybe that was why it felt like I couldn't breathe!" Usagi exclaimed. "Did you guys feel it too?" 

"It was suffocating," Jupiter agreed. "What kind of technology does the enemy have? It's got to be amazing if they've created something that could tell that we weren't part of their group." 

Tuning out the conversation of the others, Mercury set her mind to finding a way out. A way to break through solid stone... "Jupiter, how well can you control your lightning attacks?" 

The brunette glanced at her. "Well enough, I suppose. Why?" 

"Because I think that's the way we'll create that hole in the stone. If your lightning hits at the weakest point, it _should_ break it open--like an egg cracking." 

"And if it doesn't?" 

Mercury shrugged. "Then we're stuck. I can't think of another way to get out of this." 

Taking in a breath, Jupiter looked around her. "So, where do I strike?" She paused. "You do realize that if the lightning comes in contact with the water, we'll all be electrocuted?" 

Lips thinning, Mercury nodded. "That's why I'm going to freeze your attack, to take away some of the power. If we're lucky, it will fade before it the water rushes through." 

"We could die." Usagi's eyes were wide with that realization. "Are we really going to go through with this, Mercury? It would be a pretty painful death." 

The girl shook her head. "What choice do we have? If we stay here, we'll die anyway. Beryl's troops probably makes rounds in these caverns since they're so close to her stronghold. She wouldn't hesitate to have us killed." 

Grasping Usagi's hand, Mamoru smiled reassuringly. "It'll be okay, Usako. Mercury knows what she's doing. If it wasn't safe, she wouldn't put you at risk. You're the princess. Protecting you has to be top priority." 

"But..." 

Her protests faded as the others agreed with the man. The Moon Princess had to be protected at all costs. Although it was the Ginzuishou that would ultimately make the difference in the battle, it was still imperative that Usagi remain safe. Without someone of royal blood, the Ginzuishou would just be a pretty jewel. That wasn't to say that Usagi was just a burden. She was friend to each of them, and they took their duty seriously. 

Bowing her head, Usagi said softly, "You shouldn't follow me so blindly. Who's to say that I won't lead you all into a bad situation? My judgment... It isn't what you need in a leader. Maybe Mars would've been better. Maybe I have Serenity's spirit, but I don't have her wisdom. I am nothing that Serenity was." 

Mamoru frowned, gripping her chin in his hand until she was forced to look into his eyes. "What is this foolishness you speak?" he muttered. "You're every inch the woman Serenity was! So what if you're bit... different ... in this lifetime? You are still Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom. Rebirth makes no difference, especially not when you're still the beautiful girl I fell in love with so long ago." 

She scoffed at his words. "I'm different? Yes, I'm a clumsy oaf! How can you even say that you love me? I am...not Serenity." 

"No," Jupiter agreed. "You're Usagi. You might not feel like Serenity, but she is still a part of you. You've just got to look in your heart. Deep inside yourself, you know that you are still Serenity." 

The blonde let a sigh escape. "Maybe you're right." She cast her gaze toward Mercury. "What's the thinnest portion of this wall?" 

The blue-haired girl gestured to the area nearest Usagi's left. "There. It's a few inches thick, at best." 

"And the rest of it?" 

Mercury shrugged. "A few feet. Unless my reading are completely off." 

The princess nodded sharply. "Then this weaker area is our best bet. Mercury-- do you think that your ice would be able to freeze the entire wall here, where it's only a few inches?" 

"I...could try." 

"Good. Jupiter, after it's frozen, it'll be up to you to break through it. Your lightning should shatter the frozen rock. After that, we'll all have to be ready. Which way would be easiest, Mercury? Up, or through the wall?" 

The girl cast her an uneasy glance. "I-I'm not sure. My scanner don't go past what shows up as a natural spring just behind the wall." 

Usagi looked around, nervously pacing. "Mamoru, you and Mercury go through the wall, and Jupiter and I will go upwards." 

Mamoru's eyes flew toward her. "What!? That's insane, Usagi! We can't split up. We've got to stay together; we're stronger that way." 

"He's right," Jupiter agreed. "If we split up, it will only make us easier for Beryl's soldiers to attack." 

Usagi shook her head. "Trust me, please. If one of us gets captured, the others can continue on to face Beryl." 

"I can't leave you." Mamoru's eyes locked with hers. "I swore to Queen Serenity that I would protect you. Just before the Moon Kingdom fell, I made a vow to always remain at your side and defend you. Princess, you can't ask me to go back on my word." 

"I understand your words, Mamoru. But for now--this is best. Please, understand." It was Serenity who spoke now. Somehow, from deep within Usagi, she was making her wishes known. "Mercury, please now freeze the wall." 

Glancing at the others, the girl sighed. Nodding once, she did as her princess commanded. The crackling sound of the rock freezing over sounded abnormally loud in the cavern. "Jupiter, if you please." Usagi looked around. "Everyone, take a deep breath." 

"Be prepared, the water will most likely be freezing." 

As Jupiter's lightning sped toward the portion of frozen rock, Usagi steadied her resolve. Splitting up wasn't the wisest course of action, but it would keep them safe if Beryl were after her. She had no doubts that Jupiter could hold out on her own if they were attacked. Mercury on the other hand, with her offensive attacks, would need Mamoru for protection. 

_Stay safe_ was Usagi's last thought just before the water rushed in to fill the hole. Focusing only on swimming upward, she pushed everything else from her mind. Survival was the main factor now. Escaping the rushing water. None of them had counted on the water flowing from the hole turning into a whirlpool that threatened to suck them all into its' center. 

_Swim!_ Usagi silently willed Jupiter as the brunette thrashed for the surface. Fueled on by something unexplainable deep within, Usagi broke surface with great gasping breaths. Drawing air in the her lungs, she felt a sense of relief as she saw Jupiter surface nearby. 

"You think they made it?" Jupiter asked, swimming for the rocky ledge nearby. 

Usagi followed her, mind focused on what to do next. "I'm sure they did. That whirlpool would have sucked them in like a drain." 

Pulling herself up onto the ledge, Jupiter helped the other girl up. Casting a concerned look, she said, "It wouldn't have affected them after they got through, would it? I know that Mercury's element is water, but..." 

"They'll be fine. Those two are strong." 

Jupiter nodded, dropping the subject. She would concede to her princess' words of wisdom. Getting to her feet, the brunette looked around. "So, we go on?" 

"Yes." 

The two started down the cavern, rock surrounding them on every side. Usagi noted absently that now there was light here. Had it been dark earlier only to keep them from seeing the drop off? 

Usagi hadn't let on to the others, but she was worried. What if she failed? She could feel Serenity's spirit dormant inside her, but she didn't know how to call upon the princess' spirit. What if, when the time came, Serenity refused to surface? That would leave them all dead...everyone on Earth would fall beneath the Dark Kingdom's iron fist. Her family would die as well, or be turned into slaves for the Dark Kingdom's needs. 

_Serenity, I don't know how to bring you out. Will you be there when you're needed?_ she thought in worry. 

She also had no idea of Mamoru's strength. Could he draw Endymion out at will? If he could call upon the Earth Prince, perhaps they still had a chance. But the prince's powers could never equal those of the Ginzuishou. If anything, he was only useful in hand-to-hand combat, or swordplay. Endymion, for all of his assets, wouldn't be too helpful when it came to fighting Beryl's wicked powers. It was Serenity and the Ginzuishou, or nothing. But...what if Serenity didn't appear? 

Usagi kept her worries to herself, not willing to alarm Jupiter. In the end, if all of her worrying was for nothing, then she didn't want to concern her guardian needlessly. 

*** 

Glancing at the girl walking next to him with an absent expression on her face, Mamoru couldn't help but worry about Usagi. Had she and Jupiter made it out of the water safely? He had been unsure of the outcome when the water had suddenly turned into a whirlpool. Since it was pulling him in the direction he was supposed to be going, he hadn't fought it. His cape had gotten quite cumbersome when he had tried to swim, and he had lost his top hat and domino mask awhile back. They just weren't practical. 

The spring had emptied out into an land of ice. He had offered Mercury his cape upon seeing how cold she was, but she had declined. Saying that ice was part of her powers, she had flashed him a confident grin and started off on their jaunt across this frozen tundra. He was grateful that the wind was no longer blowing up the jagged pieces of ice that had seemed like a million tiny wasp stings all over his body. He was covered by his tuxedo, so the pain had to be twice as worse for Mercury. 

However, he had to give her credit. The bookish girl hadn't once complained, only continuing on to hopefully meet up with Usagi and Jupiter. Her mini-data computer and virtual-reality visor had been constantly working and sending her new data every few seconds. She had told him, to his shock, that they were somewhere in an uncharted region of Antarctica. Mamoru hadn't yet figured out just why an underground spring, linked to caverns somewhere near Tokyo, had somehow emptied out into the ice-covered regions of Antarctica. 

Mamoru slowed his steps as Mercury did, a frown flitting across her face. "What's wrong?" he asked. Had her scanners registered something happening to Usagi? 

She glanced at him for a moment before focusing on her scanner again. "There's a wide influx of energy just ahead. Whatever it is, it's not native to this place." 

He looked ahead, seeing nothing but the endless expanse of white. But if Mercury said something was out there, then it was. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: When I first started writing this chapter, I thought it was quite good, and nicely descriptive. Unfortunately, thanks to a 'bug' in my writing program, the writing processor shut itself forcefully before I had a chance to save my work. So- you're all stuck with _this_ chapter. I'm not sure if it's good or not, but I'm hoping that it passes inspection. ^_^;; 

The part with Metallia speaking to Rei might not seem too good. If it seems forced, or jerky, or too quick, I apologize. I had the scene completed before my processor crashed and I lost all my work. So I jotted it down while I still had the scene partly in my mind. 

I think this chapter is long enough to appease everyone's curiosity for a little while until I can get to work on the next one. Right? *hopeful look* 

In the next chapter, you'll get some action. A bit of angst, and the 'major' battle. I'm not sure what all will be in the subsequent chapter; you'll just have to wait and see. ^_^;; In the meantime, I hope you'll review with your comments. 


	17. Goodnight

Rei had never felt the sort of power that Metallia had given her, and she exalted in it. Such energy! Standing in the dimly-lit room, she looked at the empty throne that had been Beryl's. Now, the usurper was gone and Metallia had the power that the woman had stolen. Beryl had been killed by Metallia's will, and the minions had either given up to Metallia's rule or faced death. After a battle of wills, Rei had been found acceptable and Metallia's spirit had entered her body. Now, it was only one person. The ruler of the Dark Kingdom. 

_They're here. Can you feel them? The strongest of the Senshi is just outside the room._

Rei's head snapped up at the woman's call, and she grinned evilly. Who would it be? Jupiter? Venus? The small assortment of soldiers that Beryl had sent out as an after-thought had taken care of all but one. The one that she would face now. Beryl had done an acceptable job, but Metallia had seen far too many flaws in the woman's actions. Especially thinking herself strong enough to forever suppress Metallia. 

The door creaked open, and a head peeked in carefully. "Rei!" Seeing the girl, she ran forth, a relieved smile on her face. "We thought they'd trapped you!" 

Rei frowned at her. The girl in front of her wasn't who she had been expecting. Since when did Sailor Moon get so strong? "You might have made it this far," she said softly. "but that's only because your guardians defeated all of the monsters in your path. Now, there's no one to save you. Are you ready to die, little moon princess?" 

Usagi stared at her. "Rei... what's wrong with you?" 

"I've begun life!" she cried, laughing as the floor began to shake beneath the girl's boots. Looking around with a frightened and confused look, Usagi raised her eyes to the woman she had thought her comrade. Something had happened to Rei, and it wasn't pretty. 

"You've let them into your mind," Usagi whispered. "Can you truly… say that you hate me; them?" 

"Yes. You are the enemy." Rei's eyes flashed until they were the purest black, like ebony. "I am Metallia, ruler of the Dark Kingdom. Do not be foolish enough to think that you can defeat me, girl. It will only get you killed." 

Sailor Moon frowned, regarding the woman she had considered her friend. No matter her outward appearance, she was no longer Hino Rei. Her mind had entirely been taken over by Metallia, and the one who was Rei could no longer function. "Your friends are dead," the woman said quietly. "Or… does that not matter to you?" 

"You're lying." 

Usagi knew that Jupiter had fallen courageously, defending her princess against the plant-people youma that Beryl had set up against them. She didn't know what had happened to Mercury and Mamoru, but she trusted them. And Venus… Well, she'd already fallen, defending the world the only way she could. Sacrifices had to be made in war… And this was war. 

Metallia laughed. It was disconcerting to see her friend's face, and be forced to think of it as evil. Rei's strength of spirit had failed her, apparently, when she was faced with the evil entity. "You fool yourself, girl. Why would you want to think that they are alive, when you'll only be disappointed? I feel for you, but I cannot waste pity on you. Soon, you will join them in death. None of you are strong enough to defeat me. This world will soon be under my control. Starting with the death of the Moon Princess." 

"Death is not such a bad fate." 

The only thing Usagi could do was stall. What if Mercury and the prince were just a step away from the room, and she lost that precious second? Metallia could very well be lying about their deaths. Death was a permanent state of mind, and it couldn't be defeated. At least, Usagi was sure that anyone killed didn't have a chance at coming back. 

"If they are dead, then it will cost you extra torment once I have ended your pitiful existence," Usagi said softly. Faced with the obviously powerful evil that was Metallia, Usagi knew that she didn't have a chance. Her powers weren't nearly strong enough to defeat Metallia, and she hadn't yet honed her skills at using the Ginzuishou. But she knew someone who could. Someone who had been raised knowing the intricacies of the sacred Ginzuishou. 

Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift. Away from her body; away from reality. To a whole different plane of being, she allowed the spirit of Serenity to take over. If Serenity couldn't defeat Metallia, then all was lost. It was a place of pure white, a feeling of serene peacefulness falling over Usagi. She couldn't move, but then, she didn't need to. It was a place of waiting; limbo, almost. It wasn't near-death, it was just… the wait. The end results would determine the fate of the world and all living beings. 

She couldn't speak, but it wasn't necessary. She felt the spirits of her guardians and her lover around her, and she knew that they were safe. She didn't feel Endymion, and could only assume that he'd left this plane to aid Serenity in "reality." Usagi felt, rather than saw, a seat materialize behind her and sank into the chair gratefully. She didn't question how a chair appeared in a spirit-world, or just why her spirit rested in such a mundane way. She didn't even think to question why she was able to sit, but not able to move any other way. Closing her eyes, her spirit remained in the in-between, resting until Serenity had finished with her battle. 

*** 

The alarm clock buzzed in her ear, jolting Usagi up from a restless night's sleep. While racing around her room to get ready, fragments of the dream came back to her like raindrops. 

A white room, a restless spirit, an evil to be fought… 

But it was all a foolish dream! Probably because of the chocolate cake she'd eaten just before going to sleep. Nothing like that happened in the real world. Once she was dressed, with her hair combed and up, she walked leisurely down the steps. It was Sunday, and she was going to a restaurant for breakfast with her family. Something about her mother wanting them to act more like a family instead of "acquaintances living in the same house." 

Usagi didn't really understand it, but she had given in to her mother's wishes along with the rest of the family. Sitting in the restaurant, she looked over the menu, eyes still bleary from sleep. Why did she feel like she'd run a marathon instead of gotten a full night's sleep? 

Ignoring her brother's snide comments about something or other, she took a sip of her Coke, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the restaurant. Bits of the dream were coming back to her, and she remembered friends… Girls who were very important to her. And a man. A song… 

"Excuse me." 

She looked up, the man's voice sounding oddly familiar to her. Usagi looked at the raven-haired man, his blue eyes seeming to see into her soul. She was sure that she'd never met him before, but… 

"Do I know you?" 

He smiled as she blushed at her outburst. "I was just going to ask you that," he confided. 

"Young man, I'll thank you to leave my daughter alone," Kenji blustered. 

The man glanced at him, nodding sheepishly. "I'm sorry, sir." He turned to leave, an object falling from his pocket. It fell open, a soft tune coming from it. Mesmerized, Usagi reached down to touch it at the same time he did. A flash of bright light at the moment she touched it, and she blinked. She was in the white area, the in-between, but it was… different. What was different about it? 

The feel. Instead of peaceful, it was… restless. Something was about to happen; something big. 

Usagi felt her mind leap into hyper-speed, going through memories at a lightning pace, not missing any, until finally it stopped, focusing on herself, watching as Rei's exorcised body fell to the floor. There was a feeling of a drop, and then she found herself looking out from her own eyes. In her body again. 

When she realized it, she ran toward Rei's fallen body on auto-pilot as the memories of Serenity's encounter with Metallia bombarding her mind. The princess had defeated her after a few tense moments of battle, almost losing when she was confronted by Rei's pleas to spare her. She looked up as she heard footsteps, seeing the Senshi and Mamoru standing there. She smiled softly as they gazed at her with looks of relief. "It's over," she said when she finally found her voice. "The Dark Kingdom is defeated." 

Stirring, Rei's eye's opened and she looked at the girl with a hint of confusion. "Usagi? What's...going on?" 

Usagi smiled down at her. "Nothing to worry about. The Dark Kingdom's threat has been taken care of." 

The girl looked up as she felt a presence that wasn't her guardians, eyes widening to see the transparent form of Princess Serenity. "The guardians have done well," the woman said softly. "They gave their lives so that you might triumph." 

"No, it was you who defeated the evil," Usagi said. 

Serenity nodded. "But when in the limbo of waiting, you had a choice. If you did not touch the locket dropped by dream-Mamoru, you would have been free to go back to your normal life; before any of this existed. But you felt compelled to touch the locket, didn't you? It is a part of you, and you can't deny it." 

Usagi frowned at the woman. "So it was a test?" 

"No. Merely a chance for you to choose a new fate. While in the dream-limbo, you were given the chance to forget about all of this; live a normal life. But your soul knew that touching the locket was your destiny. Your soul is me, and that can't be changed. No matter what life you are living." 

The girl smiled softly, laughing to herself. "So I've been railing against fate all this time, but it was my destiny to become what I am. You are part of me, aren't you? So how is this possible, us talking?" 

Serenity gazed at her seriously. "If I had not defeated Metallia, this world would have ended. Do you want that?" 

"Of course not! I'm just wondering... How can I talk to you, if you're my soul?" 

"Some things can't be explained. Just as Mamoru can speak with Endymion in times of need, so too can you call upon me." 

Usagi nodded, looking down at the shimmering crystal still in the hand of the princess. "It responds to you. How can I learn to control it?" 

"The knowledge is inside you. If I know it, so do you. Do you accept me completely?" 

"Yes." 

There was no other answer; it was an absolute truth that she accepted the past part of her soul. Serenity, the fabled princess, had long been a part of Usagi, even if she hadn't known it before. Usagi couldn't deny the part of her that made Mamoru love her, because that would tear apart her very soul. Serenity was her past-life soul, but there was another part of her, a bigger part, that was _this_ life's soul. However, they were both entwined so tightly that she couldn't be rid of one of them without the other dying. 

The soul of the princess sunk into her body effortlessly, and she felt complete once more. Looking at her friends, she smiled. "The battle is finally over." 

Mamoru stepped forward, presenting her with the star locket. "I believe this belongs to you, my princess." 

Usagi was speechless, but happy. Their group was together again, and the evil was defeated. Souls thought long-gone were complete, and now they wouldn't have to fear that the prince and princess would fade away. The locket was a symbol of their love, and Usagi knew that one day she would present it back to Mamoru as her promise of undying love. On their wedding day... 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: Well... It's finished. How was "Love Aided By A Locket"? I hope that the ending didn't suck too bad... ^_^;;; I did my best to make this an enjoyable story, but everything must come to an end. And this... is the closure for "LABAL" ^^; 


End file.
